Uma herança especial
by harlequim
Summary: O que James Potter fará ao receber de herança uma pousada, um cão, três gatos, um periquito, dois velhinhos fofoqueiros e Lily Evans! Lily Evans? Baseado no livro de Anne Mcallister.
1. um

_**CAPÍTULO UM**_

James Potter conhecia bem o efeito da diferença entre os fusos horários nos viajantes. Sabia tudo sobre os olhos vermelhos e irritados, a letargia geral e a tendência a bocejar nos momentos mais inopor­tunos. Mas nunca notara deficiência na audição antes.

— Tia Hattie fez o _quê?!_

James olhou para a mãe, que se atirara contra ele tão logo abrira a porta.

Aquele evento por si só já era raro. Dorea Potter morava no mesmo edifício que o filho, na Quinta Ave­nida em Nova York, mas levava a sério a privacidade dele. Intrometer-se na vida dos outros era falta de edu­cação e Dorea Potter nunca fora acusada desse de­feito na vida.

Entretanto, ali estava ela, à uma hora da tarde, ou três dá madrugada no horário de Tóquio, ao qual James ainda estava habituado, de pé no saguão de seu apartamento, com uma lista na mão.

— O advogado disse que não podia esperar até que você voltasse aos Estados Unidos para ler o testamento — explicou a mãe. — E, uma vez que tinha uma procuração sua para decidir em seu nome enquanto estivesse viajando, foi totalmente legal abrir o testamento sem você.

— Sim, mas...

James devia ter perdido mais do que a audição. Sabia que a excêntrica e devotada tia Harriet morrera na semana anterior e, embora lamentasse não ter podido compa­recer ao enterro, não sabia o que tudo aquilo tinha a ver com ele.

— Ela deixou tudo para você — repetiu a mãe. Era o que ele pensara ter ouvido da primeira vez.

— _Tudo? _Você quer dizer...

Calou-se ao imaginar o que o "tudo" de tia Hattie podia significar.

A fim de não omitir nenhum item, a mãe leu na íntegra a relação de bens que tinha à mão.

— A casa, ou seja, a pousada, com toda a mobília, in­cluindo os vasos Ming, os cristais Tiffany, os esboços de Grant Wood e as perspectivas de Frank Lloyd Wright. — Após uma pausa para recobrar o fôlego, completou. — Ela também deixou-lhe três gatos, a saber: Clark Gable, Errol Flynn e Wallace Beery. — Lançou-lhe um olhar divertido por sobre os óculos. — E um cão chamado...

— Humphrey Bogart — adiantou-se James, fazendo coro com a mãe.

Recostou-se na parede e balançou a cabeça. A situação era apenas parcialmente engraçada. Dorea sorria, divertida.

— Isso mesmo. — Retomou a leitura da lista. — Um periquito...

James suspirou e inclinou-se para o lado.

— Fred Astaire.

A mãe finalizou com um gesto floreado:

— E um objeto não identificado denominado Lily Evans.

James endireitou o corpo.

— _O quê?_

Estranhando também, a mãe recuou um passo, analisan­do os caracteres com cenho franzido.

— É o último item da lista que o advogado me passou por fax — confirmou. — Lily Evans. — Voltou a sorrir. — Nunca ouvi falar de Lily Evans. O que acha que é? Um coelho? Um hamster? Uma tartaruga?

James não estava achando graça nenhuma. Sabia exatamente o que era Lily

Evans.

— O que tia Hattie tinha na cabeça ao me deixar uma _mulher?_

* * *

Shakespeare tinha razão. Deviam matar todos os advo­gados, a começar por Herman Zupper, o fiel testamenteiro da tia Hattie.

— O que quer dizer com "saiu de férias?" — questionou James, ao ouvir da secretária que o advogado não se encon­trava no escritório.

— Por um mês — detalhou a moça. — Ele e a esposa estão na Alemanha comemorando as bodas de prata. Foi por isso que ele ligou e falou com a sra. Dorea Potter antes de partir.

James grunhiu. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Despentando-os ainda mais.

— Isso é um absurdo! — resmungou. — Por que a tia Hattiefaria uma coisa dessas?

Como se já não tivesse bastante trabalho. Era o diretor-executivo da Potter's Imports, uma das importadoras mais exclusivas que se conheciam. Lojas de _griffes _caríssimas dariam tudo para comercializar os itens que ele tinha em carteira. Mas o fato de deter aquele nicho não significava que ele parara de se aperfeiçoar. Pelo contrário, viajava pelo mundo todo, à procura de tesouros, fazendo negociações de milhões de dólares. Não tinha tempo para administrar uma pousadinha em Hogsmead!

— Asseguro-lhe de que tudo está em perfeitas condições — comentou a secretária, imaginando que ele estivesse tão alterado por pensar que herdara uma espelunca.

James grunhiu novamente. Sabia que a pousada da tia Hattie era um negócio lucrativo. Instalada numa mansão vitoriana, oferecia vinte aposentos, situava-se no ponto mais elevado, com vista da cidade de Hogsmead e do rio Mississipi.

Tratava-se de um estabelecimento charmoso no qual ele mesmo já se refugiara algumas vezes, quando se tornara premente a necessidade de descansar das pressões dos ne­gócios. Tia Hattie, uma viúva sem filhos, sempre o acolhera de braços abertos.

Ora, tia Hattie sempre acolhera o mundo todo de braços abertos, recordou James, sombrio. Apesar de próspera, a pou­sada de Hattie abrigava a maior coleção de elefantes brancos que ele já vira.

Os gatos eram apenas uma indicação da tendência de Hattie de colecionar objetos que os outros jogavam fora. Talvez devesse sentir-se feliz por ela não possuir mais que três gatos ao falecer. E um cachorro. E um periquito.

E Lily Evans.

Estava aí outro detalhe intrigante naquela história. Sem­pre supusera que tia Hattie, não tendo herdeiros diretos, fosse legar todos os pertences a Lily, a quem amava como se fosse sua própria filha. Que idéia maluca fora aquela de legar _Lily a _ele?!

James pigarreou antes de retomar a conversa telefónica:

— E quanto ao item... Lily Evans?

— Lily Evans?

— No testamento — explicou James, sentindo-se idiota. — Tia Hattie me deixou os gatos, o cachorro, o periquito e... Lily Evans.

— Lamento, mas não estou a par dos termos exatos do documento. Só sei que avaliamos a propriedade. Posso ve­rificar, se o senhor desejar.

— Não se preocupe. Eu farei isso. — James desligou, re­costou-se no sofá e ficou olhando para o teto.

A mãe, felizmente, já se fora. Dorea nunca gostara de situações complicadas e ele mostrara-se mais que pertur­bado diante daquela herança inesperada.

— Vemo-nos quando você estiver mais descansado, que­rido — declarara ela, antes de escapulir. — Não se preocupe. Conheceu sua tia Hattie. Provavelmente ela só quis fazer uma brincadeirinha.

Uma brincadeira.

Lily Evans.

Lily Evans era a gerente da pousada. Por muito tempo, fora um dos elefantes brancos ali. Morando perto, na ado­lescência passara dias olhando esperançosa para aquele ca­sarão espaçoso de Hattie e seu marido, Walter, até ser con­vidada a entrar e conhecer o estabelecimento. Dali a sema­nas, já estava trabalhando na pousada. O casal de estala­jadeiros até pagou seus estudos em nível superior, mas, após formada, ela voltou para junto deles.

Lily era ainda uma ruiva magrela de quinze anos e olhos incrivelmente verdes e arregalados quando se conheceram. Aos vinte e dois anos, ele já era um homem viajado. Brincara com ela, con­versara amenidades e esquecera-se dela ao partir.

Claro que ouvira as "histórias de Lily" contadas por tia Hattie ao longo dos anos e sempre se lembrava da garota ruiva de olhos grandes que ruborizava sempre que ele olhava para ela. Mas não a vira novamente até o outono anterior, quando se refugiara novamente na pousada fugin­do do compromisso de apadrinhar o casamento da ex-noiva. Alice Rule.

Quase não a reconhecera. Naturalmente, ainda tinha olhos grandes e cabelos vermelhos, mas desenvolvera curvas, seios e pernas.

Espantara-se diante das longas pernas de Lily. Nunca ligara muito para pernas. Ora, nem sequer se lembrava das pernas de sua ex-noiva!

De repente, surpreendia-se recordando as pernas de Lily Evans.

Imaginara, então, estar carente por ter sido abandonado. Teria se impressionado com qualquer mulher, pois encontra­va-se sensível às mulheres. Era uma tentativa de recuperar o equilíbrio após a maneira brusca como Alice o dispensara.

Agora, concluía que ela agira bem rompendo o compro­misso ao descobrir que nutria sentimentos mais profundos por Frank.

De qualquer forma, ainda era difícil conformar-se àquela situação e, com certeza, não suportaria postar-se no altar e ver a mulher que um dia amara chegar pelo corredor para se casar com outro homem.

Por isso, fugira para Hogsmead e ficara lá uma semana executando trabalhos gerais, de fiação, pintura, colocação de papel de parede, etc.

Era com o "etc." que se preocupava agora.

Teria Lily contado a tia Hattie o que acontecera na úl­tima noite que ele passara na pousada?

Era importante saber isso.

Ou talvez fosse melhor não saber.

Tinha vaga lembrança daquela noite. Se fechasse os olhos, veria novamente a expressão transtornada de Lily Evans ao abrir a porta do quarto. Ele não devia ter batido. Devia ter ignorado os soluços abafados dela, em vez de bancar o bom samaritano.

Naquela noite, ele não estava em condições de oferecer consolo a ninguém, só queria consolar a si mesmo. Era a noite do casamento de Alice e Frank. Embora estivesse feliz por Alice e entendesse que ela estava se casando com o ho­mem certo, não se sentia bem na posição de homem errado.

Logo após o jantar, recolhera-se ao quarto com uma garrafa do melhor uísque irlandês do falecido tio Walter, desejando que o mergulho na bebida o fizesse esquecer a realidade.

Talvez a bebida houvesse aguçado sua audição. Ou talvez as paredes fossem mais finas do que pareciam. Ou talvez sua tolerância a lágrimas estivesse baixa. Independente­mente do motivo, ouvira os perturbadores soluços femininos. Aniversariante naquele dia, Lily esperara que seu noivo, Amos, a levasse a algum lugar especial para comemorarem. Vira-a andando ansiosa pelo saguão de entrada e, depois, na varanda, olhando esperançosa para o fim da rua. Teria ele deixado de aparecer?

Sem pensar, batera à porta do quarto de Lily e a vira de camisola, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Devia ter murmurado um consolo qualquer e se afastado. Em vez disso, compadecera-se e sugerira:

— Dizem que a miséria adora companhia. Venha tomar um trago comigo.

Lily não devia ter aceito a sugestão.

Nao se lembrava bem do que acontecera em seguida.

Havia uma vaga lembrança de sons abafados, sorrisos entristecidos e carícias. Talvez houvesse passado a mão por aqueles longos cabelos vermelhos. De fato, passara a última semana associando a Lily o aroma de xampu de canela. De fato, afagara-lhe as pernas longas e macias. Mais tarde, após brindar a ex-noivos e noivos desnaturados, as carícias o beijos tornaram-se mais ardentes e então... ela colocou as longas pernas a seu redor.

Lembrava-se de ter acordado na manhã seguinte com uma terrível dor de cabeça e o telefone celular tocando. Era Elinor, a secretária, informando que o sr. Nakamura estava viajando naquela tarde para tratarem do carregamento de mobília de madeira nobre sobre o qual haviam assinado contrato.

De ressaca, entorpecido, prometera comparecer.

Então, olhou ao redor para ver se os acontecimentos da noite tinham sido apenas um sonho. Lily não se encontrava, deviam estar já de pé, preparando o café da manhã para os hóspedes.

Poderia crer que ela nem estivera ali, não fossem os dois copos de uísque vazios sobre a mesa próxima à lareira. Só então viu a calcinha de Lily em meio aos lençóis.

Fez as malas rapidamente antes de descer. Deveria falar com Lily, mas não sabia o que dizer.

Encontrou tia Hattie na cozinha, mas nada de Lily.

— Amos telefonou — informara a tia. — Queria encon­trar-se com ela agora pela manhã. Como ele não apareceu ontem, eu disse para ela ir. — Sorrindo, completara: — Ela vai lamentar não ter se despedido de você...

Ele não tivera tanta certeza.

Lily devia ter-se arrependido dos acontecimentos na noite anterior. Com certeza, correra para os braços do noivo assim que ele estalara os dedos. Melhor assim. Não teria de fazer papel de tolo desculpando-se por seu comportamento.

Mas somente por sete meses.

A ocorrência daquela noite voltava a ter importância agora.

Antes de mais nada, precisava descobrir por que tia Hat­tie lhe legara a pousada. A maior responsável pelo sucesso daquele estabelecimento, Lily, o merecia mais do que nin­guém. Ele, James Potter, não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

Pensando bem, estava mais envolvido do que imaginara a princípio. Herdar um legado implicava pagar impostos. Ele tinha como arcar com as despesas, mas Lily, não. Se abrisse mão da pousada em favor de Lily, ela não se beneficiaria. Provavelmente, não teria como mantê-la em funcionamento.

Ora, talvez Lily nem quisesse aquela herança. Talvez já estivesse casada com Amos.

Prestes a se tornar pastor, o noivo de Lily era muito dedicado a seu ofício religioso e um tanto possessivo no que se referia a ela. Tinha a impressão de que ele não admitiria dividir as atenções dela com mais ninguém, depois que se casassem.

James gemeu tentando analisar a situação. Tinha certeza de que estaria raciocinando com mais lógica se não estivesse sofrendo tanto os efeitos da mudança de fuso horário. Talvez tudo fizesse mais sentido pela manhã.

Cansado demais para se levantar e ir para o quarto, aninhou-se ali mesmo no sofá, com uma almofada sob a cabeça. Seu último pensamento consciente foi para a ines­perada herança.

— Tia Hattie, o que está aprontando agora? — murmurou.

James deu a si mesmo um prazo de vinte e quatro horas para ir até Hogsmead e resolver o problema da pousada, talvez colocando Lily para administrar o negócio até que surgisse alguém interessado em comprá-lo. No dia seguinte, deveria estar de volta a Nova York para a reunião com um grupo de empresários da Tailândia.

Teria preferido aguardar a volta do testamenteiro Herman Zupper, ou tratado da questão por meio do correio, telefone e fax.

Teria preferido não ter herdado nada e, assim, não ter que ir a lugar algum.

Mas era seu dever, pois tia Hattie sempre lhe demons­trara afeto, consolando-o quando o fardo de administrar o império Potter tornava-se pesado demais.

Lamentava não ter podido aceitar o convite dela para passar o último Natal em Hogsmead. Ficara surpreso ao aten­dê-la ao telefone naquela tarde fria de dezembro. Tia Hattie geralmente enviava-lhe telegramas quando queria comuni­car algo.

— Venha, James — insistira ela.

Ele alegara estar ocupado. Muito ocupado.

Mas estivera mesmo ocupado demais para passar o Natal na pousada de tia Hattie? Não. Bem poderia ter tirado al­guns dias de folga e levado a mãe para celebrarem com tia Hattie aquele que seria seu último Natal.

Recusara o convite por causa de Lily.

Teria sido constrangedor. Esquisito. Ela e Amos planeja­vam casar-se em dezembro, logo após a formatura de Amos.

A julgar pelas peças que o destino vinha lhe pregando, no mínimo teria que levar Lily até o altar e entregá-la àquele tipo insensível!

Não, obrigado. Por isso, negara o último pedido da querida tia Hattie.

Agora, era tarde demais. Mas iria a Hogsmead, pois amara a tia e lhe devia isso.

E James Potter não fugia ao dever.

— Oi, James — saudou um velho grisalho numa cadeira de balanço à varanda, assim que James saltou do carro alu­gado na aléia em frente da pousada. — Faz um tempão que você não aparece!

— Oi, Dumbledore. — James subiu os degraus e estendeu a mão. — Como vai?

O velho o cumprimentou com energia e recostou-se no­vamente na cadeira.

— Sinto a falta de Hattie, se quer saber a verdade — declarou. Começou a balançar-se na cadeira.

— Eu imagino.

James sabia que Alvo Dumbledore devia muito a tia Hat­tie. Aos oitenta anos, era um agregado da pousada, a exem­plo de Lily. Muitos anos antes, ele trabalhara no rebocador que o falecido marido da tia mantinha no Mississipi, mas fora demitido por ser alcoólico. Sempre esperançoso por se recuperar, participara de vários programas sociais para se livrar do vício, sem sucesso, aparecendo de vez em quando para fazer uma refeição.

Então, no ano em que Walter morreu, Dumbledore apareceu na pousada no momento em que tia Hattie enfrentava um problema nas instalações hidráulicas e realizou todos os reparos necessários.

Grata, tia Hattie sugerira:

— Por que não fica por aqui? Há muito trabalho a ser feito.

E Dumbledore ficara. Ser necessário, realmente necessário, provocara nele uma mudança que nenhum dos programas sociais bem intencionados conseguira. Nunca mais colocara uma gota de álcool na boca. Desde o dia em que começara a trabalhar na pousada, já instalara banheiros novos em quatro cómodos e mantinha as instalações hidráulicas em perfeita ordem.

Depois, quando tia Hattie comprou uma casa no meio da encosta pensando em alugá-la por períodos mais longos, Dumbledore executou as reformas necessárias e mudou-se para o porão, como zelador. Havia pouco mais de um ano, ela lhe doara a casa. Ele jamais ficaria sem um teto.

Provavelmente por isso, refletiu James, tia Hattie não le­gara mais nada a Dumbledore no testamento.

Hagrid, outro agregado da pousada, aproximava-se da va­randa a passos lentos. Com uns setenta e cinco anos agora, tia Hattie encontrara-o na fila da sopa destinada a pessoas carentes e logo descobrira tratar-se de um jardineiro de­sempregado. Convidado para fazer a manutenção do jardim da pousada, logo demonstrara profundo conhecimento do ofício:

— As plantas precisam de poda, mas a época certa é no outono. — Avaliou os arbustos de flores, muito crítico. — Aquelas peônias precisam de armação — declarou. — E uma treliça melhor para as parreiras.

— Pode fazer uma treliça tipo caramanchão? — pergun­tara tia Hattie, animada.

Hagrid atendera ao pedido, e o caramanchão estava até hoje no mesmo lugar.

O velho jardineiro pousou o carrinho de mão cheio de casinhas com plantas e olhou James de cima a baixo.

— Como vai, Hagrid? — James estendeu a mão.

Hagrid grunhiu e apertou a mão de James, num cumpri­mento mais forte do que o normal.

— Você demorou para vir.

James mostrou-se desconsolado.

— Vim o mais rápido que pude. Eu estava no Oriente quando tia Hattie faleceu. Não pude vir ao enterro.

Hagrid soltou um grunhido e Dumbledore , outro.

— Mas aqui estou — finalizou James. — Não se preocupem. Tudo vai ficar bem. Vou arranjar tudo.

Hagrid aquiesceu.

— Mas é claro que vai.

— Tenho certeza de que vai fazer o que é direito — Dumbledore assentiu satisfeito.

James ficou contente por confiarem nele.

— Claro que vou.

— Contamos com você — declarou Hagrid, finalmente.

O que estava acontecendo ali? Estariam pensando que ele venderia o estabelecimento sem levá-los em consideração?

— Vou me assegurar de que vocês fiquem bem — prometeu.

— Não estamos preocupados conosco — disparou Hagrid. — Mas com Lily.

— Vou tomar conta de Lily — prometeu James.

Aparentemente, era o que os dois anciãos esperavam ou­vir, pois ficaram mais relaxados.

— Eu sabia — comentou Dumbledore .

— Bom rapaz — concordou Hagrid, e bateu-lhe às costas.

James aproveitou e indagou:

— Onde ela está?

— Na cozinha. Ela não disse que você estava vindo.

James transferiu o peso de uma perna a outra.

— Eu não telefonei. — Não explicou por quê. Mas pre­cisava esclarecer uma dúvida antes de vê-la. — Ela... ela se casou?

Dumbledore ficou olhando para ele. Hagrid respondeu.

— Ainda não.

James suspirou. Não era de surpreender. Nunca depositara muita fé no tipo egoísta que Lily escolhera para marido.

— Vou falar com ela agora.

James contornou a casa rumo à porta dos fundos.

Podia ter optado pela porta da frente, mas então teria que tocar a campainha e esperar que Lily fosse abrir a porta envidraçada. Ela o veria antes que ele a visse. A vantagem seria dela.

Mas ele queria a vantagem a seu lado.

Viu-a pela janela da cozinha. Havia um balcão isolado no meio e ela estava atrás dele, arrumando flores. Lily era alta, mais de dez centímetros em relação a Alice, e tinha cabelos vermelhos brilhantes e compridos. Lembrava-se de querer passar a mão naqueles cabelos, desde a primeira vez em que a vira, quando ela não era muito mais do que uma criança. Sempre detivera-se até...

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Ela o teria visto chegando se tivesse levantado o olhar. Mas estava compenetrada, arru­mando flores em diversos vasos. Narcisos, cravos, sempre-vivas, ramalhetes alegres que traziam a natureza para cada quarto, conforme comentara certa vez.

Lily realizava aquela tarefa todos os dias. Não a deixara de lado nem mesmo em seu aniversário, quando o noivo a decepcionou, quando ele a convidou para tomar uma bebida em seu quarto e...

_Raios! _A única alternativa agora era pedir-lhe desculpas, adinitir que cometera um erro, que _ambos _haviam cometido um erro. Então, sendo civilizados, superariam essa questão.

Abriu a porta.

Lily ergueu o olhar, um sorriso no rosto. Assim que o identificou, ficou séria. E pálida.

James remexeu o maxilar. Respirou fundo e tentou falar num tom descontraído.

— Lily...

Ela engoliu em seco.

— James...

Ele estranhou a recepção. Estava acostumado a ver o rosto de Lily iluminar-se ao vê-lo. Estava acostumado com o brilho em seu olhar, a alegria em seu rosto. A expressão dela naquele momento era de contrariedade. Era como se da estivesse atrás de uma parede de aço. Ele não era digno nem da atitude cordial que ela reservava aos hóspedes.

James contraiu os lábios e assentiu levemente, reconhe­cendo a distância que ela impusera.

— Vim assim que pude — declarou, frio. — Lamento não ter comparecido ao enterro. Estava em Hong Kong e tinha que passar no Japão antes de voltar.

— Claro.

Lily pegou um cravo e ajeitou-o no vaso, evitando encará-lo.

O relógio emitia um som leve da movimentação do pon­teiro dos segundos. Um avião passou ao longe.

James tamborilou os dedos na coxa.

— Eu devia ter vindo no Natal. Não vim porque... porque...

_Por sua causa. _Não, não podia dizer aquilo. Respirou e tentou novamente.

— Quando estive aqui da última vez...

Parou de novo.

Devia-lhe um pedido de desculpas, com certeza. Mas ela não estava facilitando a situação. Gostaria que ela o enca­rasse naquele momento, que lhe desse alguma indicação do que estava pensando.

James Potter, que alguém definira como alguém que "exa­lava charme por todos os poros", naquele momento apenas transpirava de nervosismo.

— Sobre aquela noite... — recomeçou, concluindo que a aproximação direta era a melhor política. — Foi um equí­voco. Um _grande _equívoco... convidá-la para tomar uma be­bida comigo. E depois... bem, depois...

Fez uma pausa. _Raios, pelo menos olhe para mim!_

Ela olhou. Não foi de grande ajuda. Seu semblante estava tão inexpressivo que ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que se passava em sua cabeça.

— O que quero dizer é que... Nunca planejei que aquilo... acontecesse. — Calou-se de novo, devido ao silêncio total dela. — Foi efeito do uísque...

— Foi o que pensei. — A voz de Lily saiu sem vida, indiferente.

Ela se voltou para olhar pela janela.

— Quis falar com você na manhã seguinte, mas tia Hattie disse que você tinha ido encontrar Amos...

Ela assentiu.

— Eu compreendo.

Então, ele não arruinara a vida dela. Otimo. Sorriu in­seguro e respirou bem fundo.

— Que bom.

Lily pegou dois vasos que estavam à sua frente e colo­cou-os no carrinho. James desceu o olhar, esperando vê-la de _short, _exibindo aquelas maravilhosas pernas longas, pernas com as quais um dia ela o imobilizara.

Mal viu-lhe as pernas.

Viu só a barriga.

Lily estava grávida!

E não era início de gravidez. Ela estava _enorme._

— Você vai ter um bebê!

Lily colocou os vasos no carrinho.

Ela estava grávida e...

— E Amos ainda não se casou com você?

De repente, James sentiu-se furioso. Aquele egoísta do Amos continuaria a fazer pouco caso dela sempre? Era inadmissível!

— Até que ponto vai a irresponsabilidade desse seu noivo?

Lily encarou-o.

— Por que ele se casaria comigo? Não é dele o filho que estou esperando.

— Não...? — James gaguejou, atónito. Não era filho de Amos?

Franziu o cenho, o cérebro funcionando a todo o vapor, processando a nova informação, tentando encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeça.

Ora, Lily não era uma moça leviana! Sempre lhe pare­cera tão quieta, dedicada. Meiga. Gostava dela, respeitava-a, mas lamentava que a vida não lhe reservasse sorte no amor.

Compadecera-se dela naquela noite de outono e desejara confortá-la. Talvez houvesse se equivocado. Remexeu o ma­xilar. Afinal, quão promíscua era aquela moça?

— Quero crer que você sabe quem é o pai da criança — replicou, em tom de censura.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Rígida, ergueu o queixo e ru­borizou intensamente.

— Na verdade, sei — confirmou, indiferente. — É você.

* * *

**_N/A:_** Olá minha queridas! VOLTEI! Sentiram saudades?? Só quero dizer que depois que eu deixei de postar histórias eu li todas as reviews! Só não respondi por que a minha vida estava uma loucura e quando sobrava tempo eu sentia uma preguiiiiiça! Então vou postar mais uma história que eu devorei hoje mesmo! É linda e vale total a pena de ler! Como vocês já devem ter percebido não se passa em Londres, mas acho Hogsmead nos EUA é totalmente possivel! Espero que gostem desse cap de estréia! Não vai ser NC-17 mas eu garanto que é muito gracinha!


	2. dois

_**CAPÍTULO DOIS**_

Oh... parabéns, congratulou-se Lily. Que tato. Que sutileza.

Mas era difícil ser sutil quando se está do tamanho de um rinoceronte.

Suprimiu um suspiro e concentrou-se em parecer o mais indiferente possível. Não era fácil. Na verdade, era mais difícil do que imaginava.

Nos últimos seis meses, desde que percebera que a noite que passara com James Potter teria outras repercussões além das de natureza emocional, sabia que aquele momento viria. Adiara o inevitável, resistindo às críticas contínuas de Hattie para que contasse a James, em vez de "enfiar a cabeça na areia como um avestruz", parodiando a querida protetora.

Pois preferia chamar de sobrevivência.

De que outra maneira definir aquela relutância em dar ao homem com quem passara uma única noite a notícia de que ia ser pai quando ele parecia descontente apenas por revê-la?

A noite de intimidade acontecera por "efeito do uísque". Não fora essa a explicação dele? Quanto a ela, sempre sou­bera disso, mas simplesmente não fora capaz de resistir.

Lily Evans amava James Potter secreta e desoladamente desde os quinze anos de idade.

Realista, ela nunca cogitara que o empresário rico se apaixonaria pela filha adotiva do vizinho da tia Hattie.

Ainda que agora fosse a gerente da pousada, o fato era que começara como arrumadeira. Até conhecia a história de Cinderela, mas isso não significava que era idiota.

De algum modo, porém, deixara-se envolver pelo clima de conto de fadas, pois, quando James Potter aparecera em sua porta, na noite de seu vigésimo quinto aniversário, todo compaixão, gentileza e amizade, fora incapaz de dispensá-lo.

Assim, passara os últimos seis meses tentando imaginar um modo de contar-lhe sobre os resultados daquela noite.

Não parecia haver uma forma satisfatória. Qualquer ar­gumento levaria James a pensar que ela era uma aproveita­dora, disposta a forçá-lo a um casamento indesejável.

As vezes, na calada da noite, por exemplo, quando se lembrava da ternura do toque, da urgência, da persuasão dos lábios dele, entregava-se à ilusão de que realmente ocor­rera algo especial entre eles, de que ele receberia bem a notícia da gravidez, de que ele sentia sua falta tanto quanto ela sentia a dele.

A luz do dia, sabia que era tudo bobagem.

Mas, enquanto ele não aparecesse e declarasse que tudo não passara de um lamentável equívoco, não ousaria perder o fiozinho de esperança.

Acabava de perdê-la.

James gaguejava incontrolavelmente:

— Nun... nunca tive a intenção de... de...

Nem ela.

Mas acontecera. Agora, teriam um filho.

Lily levantou-se, preparada para receber os golpes ver­bais. James esbravejaria, assim como Amos esbravejara. De dedo em riste, questionaria, frio: "Bem, o que você vai fazer a esse respeito?", exatamente como o ex-noivo.

Mas James não lhe apontou o dedo. Estava pálido. E sua voz não saiu fria. Saiu emocionada ao confirmar, incrédulo:

— É... é meu?

Não, James não esbravejaria. Sua maneira de falar confortava. Atónito, ele se mantinha ali parado como se hou­vessem atirado uma bomba a seus pés.

Tratava-se mesmo de uma bomba, concluiu Lily. James fora a Hogsmead a fim de tratar do legado de tia Hattie, não para receber a notícia de que seria pai.

— Tem certeza? — indagou James.

Ela se enrijeceu e a angústia que sentia por ele se dis­sipou. Ruborizou.

— Sim, tenho certeza. Apesar da impressão que possa ter causado, não ando por aí dormindo com um homem a cada noite!

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer... — Ele se calou, indefeso. Suspirando, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e já despenteados. — Bolas, talvez quisesse dizer isso mesmo, mas é porque estou cho­cado. Desculpe-me...

Ele não a encarava. Parecia não conseguir desviar o olhar da barriga dela.

Lily recebeu a desculpa no espírito em que foi emitida: de má vontade. Pegou mais dois vasos e voltou-se para o carrinho. Não ficaria ali, vendo-o pasmo! E não quereria vê-lo raciocinando, tampouco.

Queria sair correndo dali, mas também não daria esse prazer a ninguém.

Permaneceu, ciente do silêncio, ciente do passo adiante, ciente do pigarro de James ao indagar-lhe:

— Então... você ia me contar?

O tom era cordial, quase casual, mas ela sentia o nervosismo dele, sabia o quanto ele se esforçava para se controlar.

Ela passou a língua nos lábios e encolheu os ombros na tentativa de parecer descontraída.

— Num dado momento, imagino, eu teria que contar.

— Você _teria _que contar? — James espantou-se. — Não imaginou que eu talvez quisesse saber?

— Para ser franca, não.

James encarou-a boquiaberto. Então, como se tivesse per­cebido, fechou a boca. Não deixou de encará-la nem por um instante.

Desafiadora, Lily devolveu o olhar.

— Bem, este não é exatamente um momento típico dos romances, não é?

James remexeu o maxilar.

— Está querendo dizer que não quer esse filho?

Lily pressionou a mão protetoralmente sobre a barriga.

— Não, não estou dizendo nada disso! Eu quero esta criança.

Era a única coisa de que tinha certeza. Filha de pais desnaturados, fora abandonada e passara por vários lares adotivos desde os seis anos. Não deixaria que isso aconte­cesse com seu filho. Cuidaria dele com todo o amor. Quanto a isso, estava decidida.

— Mas não consigo imaginá-lo com a mesma disposição — completou. — Você consegue? — disparou, tão rude quan­to ele se mostrara pouco antes.

James pareceu ficar sem resposta.

Satisfeita, Lily começou a empurrar o carrinho na direção da sala de jantar.

* * *

Pouca coisa perturbava James Potter.

Afinal, era um empresário de renome internacional. Ne­gociara até o privilégio de fornecer mobília nobre ao paxá de um pequeno reino asiático, algo que a concorrência daria tudo para obter. Estava acostumado a fechar contratos de milhões de dólares, colocando em jogo as finanças de muitas pessoas, incluindo a sua. E até manteve a compostura quan­do a noiva o trocou por outro homem.

Sim, sim, sim, sim e sim novamente.

Mas a notícia de que teria um filho com uma mulher a quem nem se lembrava de ter levado para a cama... Caramba, isso tiraria do sério o mais calmo dos homens.

James estava para lá de agitado. Estava se ainda.

Quase acusara Lily Evans de estar maluca, certo de que não era irresponsável a ponto de fazer um filho com uma mulher com a qual nem era casado! Mas o fato de não se lembrar dos acontecimentos naquela noite era prova cabal do quanto fora irresponsável.

Em seguida, teve vontade de fugir. Ele, que nunca fugira de nada na vida.

Fora criado para assumir a responsabilidade por seus atos, para aceitar desafios, para exercer liderança, para fa­zer a coisa certa.

Fora a Hogsmead na esperança de fazer o que era certo, dar um destino aos bichos que tinham feito parte da vida de tia Hattie. Esperava encontrar um comprador para a pousada e até encontrar um novo lar para os três gatos, o cachorro e o periquito.

Quanto a Lily, pretendera pedir-lhe desculpas, garan­tindo que só podia ser brincadeira de tia Hattie tê-la _legado _a ele.

Começava a entender a atitude da tia Hattie.

Jamais lhe passara pela cabeça estar às vésperas de ser pai.

O testamento da tia Hattie fizera o que Lily não ousara: levá-lo a Hogsmead para inteirar-se de um fato da maior importância.

Talvez devesse agradecer a tia Hattie. Agradeceria, se não estivesse tão abalado.

_Ia ser pai?_

Idéia perturbadora. E imaginar que, se tia Hattie não o houvesse forçado a tomar posse da pousada, talvez ele nunca viesse a saber.

* * *

Era como esperar a gota d'água.

Ao mesmo tempo que distribuía os vasos de flores pelos cômodos, atendia os hóspedes, oferecia champanhe aos recém-casados, telefonava a restaurantes fazendo reservas e esclarecia sobre as atrações locais, Lily mantinha-se olhan­do por sobre o ombro, esperando James aparecer.

Ele não estava mais na cozinha quando ela voltara.

— Saiu — informara Hagrid.

— Caiu em cima dele, não foi? — deduziu Dumbledore.

Lily negou, mas vira a expressão de James. Talvez ele houvesse ido embora. Não, o carro alugado dele ainda estava na vaga. Aonde quer que tivesse ido, fora a pé. Lembrou-se de que ele ia até o atracadouro, ou caminhava à beira do rio, sempre que queria pensar.

— Ele precisa de espaço — explicara Hattie. — Pers­pectiva. Precisa recuar um passo para entender as suas responsabilidades.

Estaria fazendo isso naquele momento?

De qualquer forma, Lily gostaria de não estar envolvida.

Não sabia se seria melhor que ele voltasse para que re­solvessem a questão, ou que ele permanecesse longe, de modo que ela pudesse fingir que nada acontecera.

Teria que ser a primeira opção, a menos que ele concor­dasse em desaparecer pelo resto da vida dela!

A tarde passou rápido. Novos hóspedes se registraram, as flores foram entregues, as reservas foram feitas e as perguntas foram respondidas, mas nenhum sinal de James.

Otimo, pensou Lily. Não. Não estava nada ótimo.

Bolas. Não sabia o que fazer, além de se descabelar. Ficou andando pelo saguão de entrada. Olhou pela janela. Até saiu à varanda e esticou o pescoço para ver o fim da rua, na esperança de ver James, determinada a não permitir que ele a surpreendesse novamente.

Logo, já era noite. O ar frio de abril obrigou-a a entrar. Deu mais alguns passos pelo saguão de entrada e então foi para a cozinha, ainda impregnada das lembranças do de­sastroso reencontro.

Agitada, desceu a escada de madeira que levava à la­vanderia no porão. Precisava dobrar dezenas de toalhas e lençóis. Se James fosse procurá-la ali, ouviria o ranger dos degraus e não seria pega de surpresa.

Ora, por que se preocupar tanto? Sua realidade não se alteraria agora que James também estava ciente dela. Ela con­tinuava grávida e seu amor por ele não seria correspondido.

Perguntou a si mesma, pela milésima vez, por que não se satisfizera com Amos, apesar de ele dar mais importância a sua missão religiosa do que a ela.

Talvez ele estivesse certo.

Mas ele não precisava ter salientado o quanto ela fora idiota experimentando o fruto proibido.

Desceu a escada com cuidado, segurando no corrimão. Sempre se deslocara pelo casarão vitoriano sem pensar, leve e solta, mas nos últimos meses, com a barriga se avolu­mando, passara a andar mais devagar.

Devia ter olhado bem por onde andava sete meses antes!

Na lavanderia, inclinou-se e tirou um monte de toalhas do cesto, dispondo-as sobre o balcão para dobrá-las. Era um trabalho mecânico, calmante. Acabou uma pilha e então pegou mais toalhas do cesto.

Dentro da barriga, o bebê deu um chute.

Lily sorriu. Mesmo estando muito aborrecida, aquela criança sempre podia fazê-la sorrir. Talvez fosse tolice pen­sar que já tinha uma ligação com o bebê, mas era o que sentia. Não se tratava mais de Lily e o resto do mundo. Agora eram Lily, seu bebê e o resto do mundo.

— Acordou, hein? — sussurrou, branda.

Largou as toalhas, acariciou a barriga e foi recompensada com outro empurrão. Deu um tapinha no bebê e sorriu no­vamente. Às vezes, imaginava poder comunicar-se com aquele ser que ocupava provisoriamente seu corpo.

— Como foi o seu dia? — indagou, precisando desabafar. — O meu foi difícil. E acho que vai piorar ainda mais — confidenciou. Pegou uma toalha e se abanou com ela antes de dobrá-la.

O bebê chutou novamente. Forte. Tão forte que Lily fez uma careta de dor.

— O que foi?

Lily reagiu com um pulo, deixando cair a pilha de toa­lhas. Dando meia-volta, olhou assustada para a adega no outro extremo do porão. James estava de pé nas sombras.

— Olhe o que você fez! — ralhou ela, brava.

— Parece que isso é pouco em relação ao que fiz da outra vez. — replicou ele, e avançou um passo.

Instintivamente, Lily recuou.

— O que foi? — indagou ele. — Está sentindo dor?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não. Foi... foi um chute, só isso.

— Chute?

— Do bebê.

Ele olhou para a barriga dela e abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo. Mas apenas passou a língua pelos lábios e balançou a cabeça. Inclinou-se para pegar as toalhas.

Lily desejava poder recolher as toalhas sozinha, mas nào podia. Havia um bebê entre ela e o chão.

— O que estava fazendo escondido na adega? — pergun­tou, contrariada.

— Não estava pegando outra garrafa, se é essa a sua preocupação. — James endireitou-se e pousou as toalhas no balcão.

— Pode colocá-las na máquina outra vez? — pediu Lily. — Não posso usá-las mais.

Obediente, ele colocou as peças felpudas na máquina de lavar.

— Eu estava pensando — esclareceu, em resposta à per­gunta anterior.

— Na adega?

— É um bom lugar para isso.

Lily fechou a máquina e foi buscar o sabão em pó. Sem pressa, colocou o sabão no local adequado, e selecionou o programa de lavagem requerido. Não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.

James não ia embora. Após apertar os botões, Lily abriu a tampa da máquina e verificou a distribuição das toalhas.

— Vim porque tia Hattie me deixou a pousada — co­mentou James, desconfortável com todo aquele silêncio.

— Eu sei.

— Sempre pensei que ela deixaria a propriedade para você — comentou ele.

Lily fechou a tampa e ligou a máquina.

— Por que deixaria? Não sou da família.

— Você era mais chegada a ela do que qualquer pessoa da família. Era a neta que ela e Walter nunca tiveram. Ela amava você.

James falava em tom quase acusador.

— Eu a amava também — afirmou Lily, e voltou-se para encará-lo. — Ela foi a mãe, a avó, a família que eu nunca tive. Mas nunca esperei que ela me deixasse a pou­sada! Já tinha feito muito por mim, providenciou até um fundo. O sr. Zupper pode falar-lhe a respeito, se quiser. Um para mim e... e um para o bebê.

— Você devia ter recebido a pousada também — insistiu James. — Quando estive aqui no outono, na época em que Alice e eu...

— Eu sei quando — adiantou-se Lily. Ele achava que ela podia se esquecer?

James respirou fundo.

— Certo. Você sabe quando. Bem, naquele ocasião, tia Hattie me disse que eu não precisaria me preocupar com a pousada quando ela partisse. Eu respondi que ela não iria a lugar algum.

Ele fez uma pausa e Lily percebeu que ele sofria. Com­binava com sua própria dor, mas não ia oferecer-lhe conforto.

— Você não sabia que ela ia morrer — concluiu ela. — Nenhum de nós sabia.

— Tia Hattie sabia. Ela disse: "Este velho coração pode parar a qualquer momento. Então quero que saiba de uma coisa..." Ela disse que não queria desrespeitar a família, mas que ia deixar a propriedade para você. — James passou a mão pela nuca. — Sendo assim, ao me legar a pousada, junto com você, ela estava querendo enviar uma mensagem.

Lily fitou-o no rosto.

— Ela _me _deixou para você?

— Pensei que fosse brincadeira.

Brincadeira sem graça, pensou Lily.

— E era — afirmou ela.

James balançou a cabeça.

— Não, ela estava certa.

Transferiu o peso de uma perna a outra, mantendo as mãos nos bolsos. Ficou olhando para o chão por um longo tempo. A máquina de lavar parou de girar e a água começou a entrar, iniciando outro ciclo. Ele ergueu o olhar e encarou Lily.

— Vamos nos casar.

Como pedido, aquilo deixava muito a desejar.

Na verdade, Lily sentia como se ele tivesse apunhalado seu coração.

_Vamos nos casar. _Desse jeito. Como se fosse uma conclusão óbvia, uma transação comercial com uma única possibilidade.

Ela supunha que, quando se tratava de James Potter, só havia uma única possibilidade de desfecho. Do jeito dele.

Mas ele não queria se casar!

Sabia que ele não queria. Podia ver em seu semblante, em seus olhos. Sentia no tom resignado de sua voz.

Por que se prontificava àquilo, então? Ele não a amava. Não queria o filho.

James submetia-se ao dever porque sua tia Hattie o obri­gara. Tomava aquela atitude porque estava acostumado a fazer a coisa certa, a fazer o que era necessário.

Exatamente como Hattie imaginara que ele faria.

Exatamente como Lily temia que ele faria. Era por isso que não lhe contara sobre o bebê.

— A criança tem o direito de conhecer o pai — comentara Hattie, usando um tom muito mais gentil do que o seu normal.

— Eu sei disso — afirmara Lily. — Mas é que... não posso contar. Não agora.

— Quando?

— Qualquer dia — declarara à protetora, vagamente.

— O pai tem o direito de conhecer o filho também — insistira Hattie, implacável.

— Eu direi a ele — prometera Lily. Só não dissera quan­do. E sempre mudara de assunto quando Hattie retomara a questão.

— Pode contar a ele no Natal — sugerira Hattie, preo­cupada, no fim da vida.

Mas James não fora passar o Natal em Hogsmead. Lily percebera o quanto Hattie ficara decepcionada com sua au­sência. Ela mesma não se espantara tanto, pois sabia _por que _James não aparecera.

Depois dessa ocasião, Hattie não tocara mais no assunto.

Lily até pensara que ela desistira.

Obviamente, após a leitura do testamento, entendeu que se enganara. Hattie garantira que James tomasse conheci­mento do fato.

Agora, a par de tudo, James agia exatamente conforme Hattie desejara, e exatamente conforme Lily temera.

* * *

Não era assim que James imaginara fazer um pedido de casamento. De pé, na lavanderia da pousada, a uma mulher já grávida de seu filho.

Com certeza, não fora nessas circunstâncias que pedira Alice em casamento. Daquela vez, providenciara um jantar caprichado à luz de velas num restaurante caro. Após a refeição requintada, dançaram de corpo colado ao som de músicas românticas, quando concluíram que tamanho ar­roubo era bom demais para partilharem só de vez em quando.

Desta vez, ele estava parado, muito tenso, com a cabeça meio inclinada, pois o teto do porão era baixo. Sua voz saíra nervosa e atrapalhada. E Lily, longe de sorrir radiante, olhava-o como se fosse um monstro.

Não podia estar surpresa. Tinham que se casar e ponto final. Era a única alternativa responsável. Se houvesse qual­quer outra, ele a teria escolhido.

Ora, o que ela esperava, afinal? Uma declaração de amor eterno? Ele já afirmara que aquilo que acontecera entre ambos naquela noite fatídica fora um equívoco.

Bastava a intenção de fazer o que era direito, assegu­rou-se. Olhou para ela apreensivo, esperando que ela to­masse a decisão acertada também.

Mas Lily respondeu:

— Não.

James ficou boquiaberto. Não estava mais sob efeito da mudança de fuso horário, mas achou que a audição estava prejudicada. Confirmou:

— Não?

— Não. Obrigada — acrescentou ela, após um momento, mas ele não achava que ela se sentia agradecida.

Ele remexeu o maxilar.

— Por que não?

Não era como se ele quisesse se casar com ela! Ele estava sendo correto, afinal, fazendo o pedido. O mínimo que ela podia fazer era aceitar!

— Quando me casar, vai ser por amor — declarou Lily, simplesmente.

Ele ficou olhando para ela. Deu uma olhada pela lavanderia e, então, focalizou o dedo dela sem a aliança de noivado.

— Perdoe-me se estiver errado, mas não estou vendo em seu dedo a prova do seu amor...

Lily olhou para as próprias mãos e ele imediatamente sentiu-se um canalha. Oh, bolas. Era como chutar um cachorrinho.

— Não quis dizer... — murmurou James, finalmente, a voz rouca. Avançou para confortá-la, mas então lembrou-se de como aquilo acabara da última vez. Conteve-se. — Desculpe-me.

Na verdade, James não lamentava nada. Imaginava o motivo do rompimento do noivado. De qualquer forma, o futuro pastor Amos Diggory nunca merecera uma mulher tão gentil, generosa, voluntariosa e... bolas, _adorável _quanto Lily. Obviamente, ela não queria ouvir nada da­quilo naquele momento.

— Não é por causa de Amos — garantiu Lily, serena.

James nem ia argumentar.

— Fico feliz em saber. Nesse caso, por que está recusando?

— Eu já lhe disse.

— Porque quer se casar por amor. — Ele despejou a palavra como se não fosse nada. — E quanto ao bebê? Você não quer que ele seja amado?

Ela respirou fundo.

— Claro que quero! Do que está falando?

— Você está negando-lhe o amor paterno.

— Você não o ama — concluiu Lily, dura.

— Como pode saber?

— Você não pode amá-lo.

James exasperava-se:

— Por que não?

— Porque nestes dez anos em que o conheço nunca ouvi comentário seu sobre ter filhos ou algo assim.

— Talvez eu tenha mudado de idéia.

Lily revirou os olhos.

— Não dá para acreditar.

— Pode me dar um crédito? Afinal, você teve tempo para se acostumar à idéia. Eu caí de pára-quedas...

— Não havia nada impedindo-o de voltar nestes sete me­ses — observou Lily, rude.

— Eu achei que estava beneficiando aos dois ficando longe.

— E estava.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Agora, estou sendo responsável. Estou preparado para fazer o que é certo...

— E como tem certeza de qual seja a atitude correta?

Ele abriu a boca e hesitou.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Lily cruzar os braços.

— Você não quer se casar comigo, James. Você não quer um filho. Você quer vender a pousada, dar o fora daqui e nunca mais voltar. Não é isso? Não foi por isso que voltou?

— Voltei porque tia Hattie me deixou este abacaxi!

— Exatamente. E eu lhe digo, você não precisa descascar este abacaxi. Hattie o queria aqui. Eu não. Foi tudo um equívoco, como você já disse antes. — Ela olhou para a escada e voltou a encará-lo. — Foi "efeito do uísque", não é mesmo?

— Eu não quis dizer...

— Sim, você quis. Você foi honesto. E agora tem sorte, pois não vou responsabilizá-lo pelo que fez sob efeito da bebida.

— E se eu quiser me responsabilizar?

Seguiu-se um duelo de olhares.

— Não me amole, James — disparou ela e foi para a escada. Ele a seguiu.

— Não me deixe falando sozinho!

Lily voltou-se, o rosto afogueado.

— Não grite comigo! — avisou ela, a voz mais baixa, mas firme. — Não se quiser manter a reputação deste estabelecimento.

— Às favas com a pousada!

Lily encolheu os ombros.

— Bem, como quiser. É a sua casa. É o seu negócio.

— Eu ofereci parceria.

— E eu disse não. Obrigada — acrescentou. A educação excessiva de Lily era tão irritante quanto a recusa. — Não bata a porta quando sair. — Subindo a escada, deixou-o ali parado.

James ficou olhando para as costas dela até que sumisse de vista. Então, subiu à cozinha e saiu ao saguão de entrada. Conseguiu não franzir o cenho aos hóspedes que estavam na sala, mas aquilo era o máximo que podia fazer.

Não havia como discutir de forma satisfatória quando não se podia nem bater a porta!

* * *

O embate fora tão desastroso quanto Lily temera.

Pior.

James a pedira em casamento, pois era um cavalheiro, um homem responsável. Um homem gentil.

Tudo o que ela queria num marido, mas que não teria, porque ele não a amava.

E ele fora honesto o suficiente para não mentir e dizer que a amava. Aquilo tornara tudo pior.

Lily estava parada junto à cortina e olhava para a aléia. Lá fora, James contemplava a cidade de ombros curvados, as mãos nos bolsos. O vento agitava seus cabelos escuros. Pa­recia miserável.

Ele devia estar contente.

Ela dissera não, não dissera?

Talvez ele não houvesse compreendido bem ainda. Quan­do isso acontecesse, ficaria feliz.

Mesmo assim, continuaria se sentindo responsável. Queria fazer tudo certo. James era assim, sempre fora. Pois não fora consolá-la no dia em que Amos a fizera esperar em vão?

Dissipou esses pensamentos. Não fizera nada além de pensar nisso nos últimos sete meses. Tivera esperança... sonhara... desejara... fora a idiota que prometera que jamais seria. Não conseguira eliminar a esperança de que um dia James viesse a se apaixonar por ela.

Ele não se apaixonara. E tudo estava acabado.

Amanhã seria outro dia para ambos. Ele ainda tentaria fazer a coisa certa, claro, mas desta vez apresentaria uma proposta mais razoável. Ofereceria ajuda à criança, pron­tificando-se a dar-lhe seu nome, talvez providenciasse um fundo. Seu filho não enfrentaria problemas financeiros, pen­sou, e sorriu triste.

Tratando-se de James, ela permitiria que ele ficasse com o filho durante duas semanas no verão.

Sim, aquilo era o certo. Educada, ela se mostraria agra­decida. James experimentaria grande alívio por não ter que levar adiante o casamento, mas não o demonstraria, polido como era. Seria tudo muito civilizado.

E ela ficaria ligada a James Potter para o resto da vida.

Seria difícil, mas suportaria, por causa da criança.

— E não por si mesma? — questionou, inclinando-se para ver melhor o único homem que já amara.

Para ser franca, tinha que admitir que não a desagradava a idéia de ter James em sua vida.

Não era como se fosse se casar com ele. Não seria res­ponsável por envolvê-lo num relacionamento de conveniên­cia, em vez de baseado no amor.

Mas saber como ele era, onde estava, o que fazia...

Só ficar sabendo...

* * *

Ela dissera não?

Não?

James ainda não acreditava.

Ou talvez acreditasse. As mulheres pareciam não querer se casar com ele. Primeiro Alice, agora Lily. Por quê?

Andava tão tenso que começou a sentir dor de cabeça. Forçou-se a respirar fundo, mas não conseguiu relaxar. Fi­cou andando junto à encosta, olhando para a cidade sem ver nada. Só vislumbrava o desastre que acontecera à tarde. Não, o desastre que acontecera em sua vida.

Não se achava uma pessoa difícil. Com certeza, podia sustentar uma esposa num padrão muito acima do normal. E não era um homem feio.

Ou era?

Não, raios, não era.

Então, qual era o problema?

— Quando me casar, vai ser por amor — resmungou, imitando a voz de Lily, ao mesmo tempo que chutava uma pedra com força. — Bem, querida, eu também.

Deviam pensar na criança agora. _Seu _filho. O filho _dela._

O filho _deles._

Aquela criança devia a própria existência a circunstâncias deturpadas pela bebida, mas o ato de amor não fora incon­sequente, sem sentimento. Podia não se lembrar de todos os acontecimentos daquela noite, mas seu corpo reagira mo­vido a emoções.

Estava apostando que Lily ainda sentia-se atraída por ele!

Olhou por sobre o ombro na direção da casa. No andar de cima, viu uma cortina se movimentar. Remexeu o maxilar e estreitou o olhar.

— Acha que a resposta final é não, Lily Evans? — sus­surrou à mulher que sabia estar por trás das cortinas.

Bem, James Potter nunca recuava diante de um desafio.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Olá gatinhas! Não sei como eu consegui ficar tanto tempo sempostar nada e sem receber esse carinho maravilhoso de vocês!!! ADOREI ADOREI ADOREI todas as reviews! Você são ótimas! Muito obrigada! Espero que gostem desse cap!


	3. três

**N/A**_**: **_OI!Esse cap não tem uma NC. Mas tem uma descrição de um belo amasso. Se você não gosta, se sente ofendido ou seus pais não deixam você ler esse tipo de coisa eu aconselho a parar por aqui. Mais informações no n/a lá do final.

* * *

_CAPÍTULO TRÊS_

Era o destino, concluiu Lily. De que outra forma explicar que, numa pou­sada com vinte cômodos, James fosse se acomodar justamente no quarto ao lado do dela! Aliás, o quarto que fora de Hattie até sua morte...

E pensar que cogitara não hospedá-lo. A pousada estava lotada, até o terceiro andar, onde ficava o antigo aposento de Lily. Havia apenas três dias, ela, Dumbledore e Hagrid o prepararam para receber hóspedes.

— Você devia ficar satisfeito — comentara ela com James, quando ele observou que não havia vagas. — Outro quarto alugado significa mais lucro para você.

— Às favas com os rendimentos. Onde eu vou dormir?

Ele batera à sua porta por volta das dez horas e ela atendera cautelosa, mas ele não mencionara mais nada so­bre casamento. Educado, perguntara onde poderia se ins­talar, mas irritou-se ao saber que não havia vaga.

— Vou ver se encontro um lugar para você na pousada Taylor — prontificara-se Lily.

Tratava-se de outra hospedaria instalada em outra velha construção vitoriana, não tão bonita quanto a pousada de Hattie, mas bastante confortável.

— Vou dormir na saleta — declarou James, olhando por sobre o ombro dela para o sofá que ficava em seus aposentos.

Lily sabia que Hattie às vezes alojava James ali, quando não havia vaga.

Mas ela não era Hattie.

— Receio que não seja possível — declarou.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Por que não? Alugou esse espaço também?

Lily prendeu a respiração.

— Estou fazendo o melhor possível para administrar o seu negócio de maneira profissional e isso significa basica­mente alugar quartos. É isso o que tenho feito. Isso não significa que deva renunciar a mim mesma.

— Você dorme na saleta?

— A saleta faz parte de meus aposentos.

Quase um apartamento, o amplo cômodo contava com dois ambientes, um quarto e uma saleta, além de um banheiro. Lily não dormia na saleta, mas não queria que James dormisse ali, tampouco. Seria íntimo demais, próximo demais.

— Você não demorou para se mudar para cá, não é? — observou ele, acusador. — Tia Hattie está na cova há quanto tempo? Duas semanas?

Lily empalideceu, como se houvesse levado um tapa. Ele passou a mão na nuca e resmungou:

— Desculpe-me, não quis dizer isso. Geralmente, não sou tão rude.

— Pois sim — ironizou ela.

James observou-a.

— Também, não é todo dia que um homem descobre que vai ser pai.

Lily contraiu os lábios e abraçou a si mesma, protegen­do-se, mas não ia pedir desculpas.

— Vou ligar para a outra pousada.

— Não se incomode. Vou dormir na copa.

— Lily arregalou os olhos.

— Na copa?!

— Qual o problema? Alugou o local também?

— Ora, James, só tem uma namoradeira ali!

— Para mim, serve.

Lily olhou para o teto.

— Não seja ridículo.

— É isso, ou você me deixa ficar na saleta...

Lily cerrou os dentes.

— Na saleta, não.

James ergueu o sobrolho, malicioso.

— Não é como se nunca tivéssemos estado tão perto...

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Eu disse não!

James recuou um passo e ergueu as mãos, defensivo.

— Tudo bem. Vou ficar na copa, então.

Vendo-o seguir para a escadaria, Lily insistiu:

— Vou ligar para a outra pousada!

— Faça o que quiser. Eu não vou embora.

Lily olhou-o frustrada e irritada.

— Vá em frente! Durma na namoradeira! _Arranje um torcicolo. Vai ser bem feito por sua teimosia._

E bateu a porta, determinada a ignorá-lo. Dali a um pouco, chegaria um casal de hóspedes e, normalmente, aguardaria na copa, lendo ou vendo televisão.

Não tinha mais aquela opção.

Assim, permaneceu no quarto, ora lendo, ora dando voltas pelo aposento. No horário previsto para a chegada do casal, o telefone tocou. Era a esposa, cancelando a reserva.

— Desculpe-me por ligar tão tarde — pediu ela. — Foi uma emergência de família.

— Sem problemas — assegurou Lily. Então, desligou e fechou os olhos. — Oh, raios.

Não precisava avisar James. Estava decidida a não avisá-lo.

Mas em sua vida já passara noites dormindo em locais desconfortáveis o bastante para se compadecer, até mesmo por James. Relutante, desceu até a copa.

Estava escuro, mas o luar entrava pela janela alta e estreita, James estava deitado na namoradeira, todo desajeitado.

— Veio ver se estou confortável? — disparou ele.

— Vim avisar que você pode ocupar o quarto que cha­mamos de Coleman — respondeu Lily, com os dentes cer­rados. — Os hóspedes acabaram de cancelar a reserva.

Ao luar, ela discerniu o sorriso sarcástico que ele deu antes de se levantar. Trajava apenas um _short _masculino.

E Lily retornara febril ao quarto, a imagem de James seminu grudada em sua mente.

Agora, constatava que tê-lo no aposento ao lado, com apenas uma parede a separá-los, era pior do que imaginara.

Subiu na cama e puxou o lençol até o queixo. Determi­nada, deu as costas à parede. A lembrança. A James.

Não adiantou. Sabia que ele estava ali.

Assim como estivera da última vez...

Era o dia de seu aniversário. Seis de novembro. E estava convencida de que aquele seria o aniversário mais especial de todos os tempos.

Durante anos, fingira indiferença em relação ao próprio aniversário, por ser filha adotiva. Evitavam-se decepções quando não se esperava muito de ninguém. Mesmo quando morava com os próprios pais, tudo era tão imprevisível que aprendera a não esperar nada.

Só ao ir morar na pousada com Hattie e Walter, passou a comemorar o aniversário, pois eles faziam questão. Fora o mais próximo de uma família de verdade, e aniversários de verdade, que já tivera.

Quando completara quinze anos, James estivera presente a comemoração e até lhe dera um presente.

Naturalmente, sabia que ele não havia escolhido nada es­pecial para ela. De volta ao país após sua primeira viagem ao Oriente, passara em Hogsmead para visitar Hattie e Walter.

Era a primeira vez que o via, e suas fantasias tomaram uma nova dimensão. Comparado aos rapazes do colégio, James era como um deus. Elegante, de corpo bem feito,e rosto bonito, ele fazia disparar seu coração adolescente. Não se sentia atraída somente pela bela aparência dele, mas lambem pelo entusiasmo com que se dispunha a ajudar Walter. Longe de considerar as tarefas braçais indignas de sua pessoa, ele despira a camisa e pusera mãos à obra, rindo e conversando o tempo todo.

James e Walter lembravam marinheiros com suas histórias de viagens. Lily não se interessava muito pelas do pai adotivo, mas ouvia fascinada as que o rapaz contava. Mergulhando nos detalhes, era como se o acompanhasse em cada uma da­quelas aventuras por países longínquos e exóticos.

James devia ter notado e apreciado tanta atenção, tanto que lhe oferecera o presente no dia de seu aniversário.

— É só uma lembrança que comprei nesta viagem — comentara, quase pedindo desculpas, enquanto ela abria o embrulho. — Nada de mais...

Para Lily, porém, foi como ganhar o mundo. A miniatura de cavalo esculpido em jade era de uma beleza indescritível. Acariciando o objeto, sorriu e manteve-o na palma da mão.

— Obrigada — murmurara ela, a emoção nos olhos. — Será meu tesouro.

Ele pareceu desconcertado.

— Não é grande coisa.

Para Lily, era tudo.

Ainda tinha a miniatura sobre o criado-mudo. Ainda se lembrava daquele aniversário como o melhor que já tivera. Meses depois, ainda sonhava comemorar todos os aniver­sários de sua vida com James.

Por fim, tornou-se adulta e deu-se conta de que contos de Cinderela não aconteciam na vida real.

E ficou satisfeita quando Amos começou a cortejá-la. Ele não era formidável, como James, mas era tranquilo, compe­netrado. Não era tão viajado quanto James, mas com certeza fora muito além do que ela mesma. Estava sempre ocupado e quase nunca lhe dava atenção. Mas ele precisava dela, enquanto James, não. Já era um começo.

Conhecera Amos quando fora preparar biscoitos para uma quermesse na igreja. Ele devorara toda uma fornada, elo­giando e comentando o quanto estavam maravilhosos. A partir de então, ela participara da organização de vários eventos na igreja e até datilografara os trabalhos que Amos precisava apresentar para obter o grau de pastor, enquanto ele "cuidava do rebanho".

Lily orgulhava-se por merecer a companhia de um futuro pastor, tão inteligente, nos poucos momentos livres de que ele dispunha. Não havia mesmo muitos outros homens con­correndo a esse privilégio...

Se bem que o único homem que ela já desejara era James Potter.

Então, soube que ele estava noivo.

Espantou-se com o desespero que sentiu na tarde em que Hattie deu-lhe a notícia. Afinal, nunca acreditara que um homem sofisticado como ele poderia se interessar por ela, correto?

Bem, não, mas...

Até aquele momento, contrariando toda a razão, ousara ter esperança.

De repente, seus sonhos viravam pó ante o compromisso firmado entre James e Alice Rule. Não havia mais esperan­ças. Concentrara-se em Amos.

Não obstante, ficara surpresa quando ele a pedira em casamento, em maio.

— Você quer se casar? Está falando de nós? — questionou ela, sem saber se ouvira direito.

Amos sorriu, assentiu e inclinou-se para beijar-lhe os lábios.

— Claro que estou falando de nós — confirmou. — Por que não? Nós formamos uma bela dupla.

Por que não?, considerara ela. De fato, eles formavam uma boa dupla. Amos tomava conta do mundo e Lily tomava conta dele.

— Você me ama? — indagara ela.

— Claro que eu a amo.

Ela sabia o que aquilo significava: Amos amava todo mundo. Mais tarde, sozinha, repetira seus nomes:

— Amos e Lily. Lily e Amos. — Gostava do som. Fazia com que se sentisse parte de alguma coisa.

Não tinha o mesmo apelo de "James e Lily", mas... que remédio?

Além disso, amava Amos, da mesma forma que ele a amava. Considerando tudo isso, disse sim. Planejaram casar-se no ano seguinte, depois que Amos obtivesse seu grau e conseguisse uma paróquia na qual pregar. Parecia muito tempo, mas ela não se importava em esperar. Formariam um casal.

Para o aniversário de Amos, em julho, Lily fizera reservas num restaurante romântico junto ao rio. Dedicara um bom tempo escolhendo o presente, até optar por uma coleção de trabalhos de teologia que ele admirava e um CD de um conjunto a cujo _show _ele assistira em Chicago. Também tricotara um suéter em tons azulados que realçavam a cor dos olhos dele e preparara mais uma fornada dos biscoitos que ele tanto adorava.

Amos ficara maravilhado. Beijara-a e dissera que aquilo tudo significava muito para ele, que _ela _significava muito para ele. Em seguida, desculpara-se, pois não poderiam jan­tar juntos devido a uma reunião na igreja.

Lily compreendera. Sem graça, cancelara as reservas. Ha­veria outras oportunidades, assegurara ao noivo e a si mesma.

— Claro que haverá — prometera ele. — Iremos no seu aniversário..

Ela se agarrara a essa idéia e, em setembro, fizera novas reservas.

Talvez devesse ter deixado a iniciativa para Amos. Assim, talvez ele houvesse se lembrado...

Na noite anterior, quando ele passara na pousada para jantar e pegar os trabalhos datilografados, ela lembrara:

— Não se esqueça do jantar amanhã. Às seis e meia.

— Claro — repetira Amos, distraído, e a beijara na testa. Ela o observou descer a rua, a cabeça baixa, já revisando o trabalho acadêmico.

— O que você vai preparar para ele amanhã?

Lily levara um susto ao ouvir a voz de James às costas. Acreditara já ter-se habituado à presença dele na pousada, naquelas duas semanas que ele passara lá, calado e amuado, atirando-se ao trabalho ao menor pedido da tia.

Até esperara que ele desabafasse, mas ele só pensava em serrar, martelar e parafusar.

A explicação viera de Hattie:

— Ele desmanchou o noivado.

Lily tentara ignorar a onda de alegria que assolou seu coração. Na verdade, tentara desesperadamente ignorar _James. _Não queria mais amá-lo, considerando que ele nem notava sua existência. Além disso, tinha Amos.

— Ele vai me levar para jantar fora — esclarecera, em resposta à pergunta de James.

— E ele sabe disso? Você escolheu o restaurante e fez as reservas.

— Porque eu quero ir lá — justificara Lily, cerrando os dentes. - Eu fiz as reservas porque Amos é muito ocupado.

— Ocupado com todo mundo, menos com você.

— Ele tem tempo para mim — teimara ela. — Ele vai me dar toda a atenção amanhã à noite.

James desdenhou.

— Se ele se lembrar...

Lily sabia que James testemunhara a distração de Amos mais de uma vez naquelas duas semanas, chegando a co­mentar a respeito.

Lily sabia que o noivo não era perfeito, mas James não escolhera bem seu par, tampouco. Alice Rule o dispensara.

— Não se preocupe comigo — finalizara Lily, chateada.

— Não vou me preocupar.

"Amos não vai se esquecer", acreditara ela. Claro que não. Ele sabia o quanto aquela comemoração significava para ela.

Na noite do aniversário, Lily preparara o jantar para Hattie e James, mas não fizera a refeição, evidentemente. Em vez disso, subiu para se aprontar. Depois, sentou-se na recepção e aguardou, sorrindo contente enquanto conversa­va com os hóspedes. Deu seis e meia. Sete horas. Inquieta, ela deixou de prestar atenção aos comentários dos hóspedes.

James aparecera vindo da adega com uma garrafa de uísque, brindando a sua presença ainda na pousada. Ela des­viara o olhar.

Às sete e quarenta e cinco, ela pediu licença e foi até a varanda, ainda sorrindo, mas um pouco preocupada. O carro de Amos não era dos mais novos e não estava em boas con­dições. Teria apresentado problemas?

Ela olhou para o fim da rua. Foi até a encosta e estreitou o olhar para tentar localizar o carro. Ficou esperando do lado de fora até as oito e meia. Sozinha.

Finalmente, às nove, desistiu. Foi para a recepção, de cabeça baixa, grata por James não estar ali para tripudiar.

Hattie estava descascando maçãs. Ao vê-la, franziu o cenho.

— Já de volta?

Lily esboçou um sorriso.

— Nem saí. Amos deve ter tido alguma emergência. — Desejou que a voz não houvesse saído trêmula.

— Nesse caso, teria telefonado — observou Hattie.

— Talvez não tenha encontrado um telefone. — Lily pegou a faca de legumes da mão de Hattie. — Pode deixar que eu faço isso...

Precisava se ocupar. Precisava não pensar em nada. Pre­cisava não se magoar.

Após cumprir aquela tarefa, começou a arrumar a cozi­nha. Dobrou os guardanapos em forma de cisne, desdobrou-os e dobrou-os novamente em forma de gaivota. Poliu a cafeteira, a chaleira, a bandeja, o porta-creme e o açucareiro. Durante todo o tempo, manteve-se atenta ao som de passos e reprimiu a vontade de verter lágrimas.

_Venha, __Amos, _desejou, silenciosamente. _Por favor, venha._

Ele não veio.

Convenceu-se de que ele tivera um bom motivo. Estava sendo tola em dar tanta importância ao fato. Era ridículo ficar tão magoada.

Mas estava. A dor residia ali dentro, real. Reais também eram as lágrimas, que deixou extravasar, sozinha no quarto, depois das onze horas.

Lily não chorava à toa. Era um moça do tipo durona, que nunca se deixava abater.

Mas naquela noite ela chorou.

Despiu o vestido rosado de organdi que comprara espe­cialmente para aquela ocasião. Passou a língua pelos lábios enquanto guardava a peça no guarda-roupa. Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Desfez o coque elaborado que fizera no cabelo à tarde. Durante todo o tempo, soluçou, piscando forte, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

Ao apagar a luz e ajeitar-se sob as cobertas, porém, elas rolaram.

Devagar, foram brotando entre pálpebras. Tentou apla­cá-las. Engoliu em seco, sentindo dor. Mentalizou que devia desistir. Mas daquela vez não houve argumento.

Chorou.

Chorou pelo jantar perdido, pelo aniversário solitário, pela tola esperançosa que fora, pela idiota que era. Chorou pela menininha que sempre ficava do lado de fora, observando. Chorou pela moça a quem ninguém parecia dar importância.

Não sabia por quanto tempo chorara. Por fim, percebeu uma batida à porta.

Engoliu em seco, nervosa, tentando aplacar os soluços, tentando se recompor. A última coisa que desejava era um dos hóspedes reclamando de seus soluços! Não estava fazendo tanto barulho, estava?

Não, claro que não. O quarto a seu lado estava ocupado por James, mas ele não devia estar lá em pleno sábado à noite. Deviam ser os hóspedes da suíte, precisando de tra­vesseiros, de café ou do telefone sem fio. Quando eles se registraram, informara-os de que, se precisassem de qual­quer coisa, poderiam chamá-la a qualquer hora.

Lily enxugou as lágrimas no lençol. Vestiu o robe e ca­rimbou o sorriso de gerente de pousada no rosto ao abrir a porta.

Era James.

— Você está bem? — indagou ele.

A voz dele saiu tão suave quanto a batida na porta, e ele já não exibia a expressão irônica. Parecia meio desolado, com os cabelos desgrenhados e a camisa desabotoada, para fora da calça _jeans._

Lily suprimiu um soluço e assentiu, piscando para lim­par os olhos.

— Claro, estou ótima.

— Eu ouvi você chorando.

Ela quis negar. Não queria que James Potter conhecesse suas fraquezas. O problema era que ele já conhecia. Encolheu os ombros, desajeitada.

— Não é nada grave.

— Ele deu o bolo? — Não havia censura na declaração, nem mesmo o tantinho que Hattie sempre usava. Ele parecia triste.

Lily encolheu os ombros novamente.

— Tenho certeza de que ele teve um bom motivo. - James não parecia tão crente.

— Espero que sim.

Lily tentou captar o sarcasmo que sempre permeava qualquer comentário de James com relação a Amos, mas não notou nada.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — perguntou, finalmente. Ele ergueu a mão e ela notou a garrafa que ele trazia.

Uísque irlandês.

— Dizem que a miséria adora companhia — comentou ele. — Venha tomar uma bebida comigo.

Lily franziu o cenho.

— Uma bebida?

— É seu aniversário, não é? Vamos comemorar.

A voz dele estava meio arrastada e Lily olhou-o desconfiada.

— Você está bêbado, James?

— Ainda não. — Ele ergueu a garrafa mais uma vez. — Mas estou me esforçando.

— Por quê?

— Vamos, Lily. Vai ficar aí sentada sentindo pena de si mesma a noite toda? É só o seu aniversário, não a noite de seu casamento. Você não é a primeira nem vai ser a última a levar o cano, sabe.

Então, ela entendeu.

Perdida em sua própria miséria, esquecera-se completamente de que naquele sábado Alice casava-se com outro homem. De repente, brotou em seu peito um sentimento de proteção por aquele homem parado em sua frente. Bonito, forte, inteligente, justo, James era perfeito. James, o homem a quem amava platonicamente desde os quinze anos. Como Alice pudera preferir outro?

— Oh, James...

Ele franziu o cenho, interpretando as palavras como uma recusa.

— Não é bom beber sozinho. Não quer que eu faça isso, quer? — Ergueu o canto do lábio de forma triste. — E o melhor uísque de Walter — anunciou, erguendo a garrafa. — Peguei de uma reserva que o meu estimado tataravô deu a eles em seu casamento. Só restam cinco garrafas.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Aquelas garrafas eram pratica­mente sagradas.

— E você pegou uma?

— Hattie não se importa. E pareceu apropriado. — Ele ergueu a garrafa mais uma vez. — Eu tinha que brindar à felicidade da noiva, não tinha?

— Oh, James —' repetiu Lily.

O tom triste na voz de James combinado ao amor reprimido de Lily levou por água abaixo os últimos vestígios de bom senso de ambos.

Lily saiu ao corredor, fechou a porta do quarto e acom­panhou James.

Ele abriu a porta do aposento dele, que deixara apenas encostada, e ficou de lado para que ela entrasse primeiro.

Lily ainda hesitou por um segundo. Mas foi só um segundo.

Não queria ficar só naquela noite. Não mais do que James.

Ambos tinham sido passados para trás. Poderiam conso­lar um ao outro. Sorrir um para o outro. Beber um pouco do uísque maravilhoso de Walter.

Que mal faria?

James entrou depois dela e fechou a porta.

Aquele aposento era um dos menores. Mas parecia menor do que nunca com o fogo crepitando na lareira e a cama de latão parecendo maior do que quando ela a arrumara naquela manhã.

James preparou duas doses de uísque. A garrafa já estava quase vazia. Ótimo, pensou. Assim, não perderia a cabeça.

— Sente-se — convidou ele.

Lily olhou ao redor. A cadeira de balanço estava cheia de livros, papéis e convites para congressos. Não havia lugar, exceto... na cama.

Passou a língua pelos lábios, olhou para a cadeira mais uma vez, esperançosa, desejando que houvesse ficado vaga. Ilusão.

James observava-a, aguardando que se decidisse. Se ela ten­tasse remover os objetos da cadeira, ele a acharia ridícula. Era evidente que não a relacionava a assuntos de alcova!

Ela respirou fundo e sentou-se na cama, constrangida. O colchão cedeu um pouco e sentiu-se idiota por estar tão na beirada. Apoiou-se contra os travesseiros e aceitou o copo com uísque.

Seus dedos se tocaram apenas por um instante, mas es­tabeleceu-se uma corrente, semelhante à da eletricidade.

_Oh, __Lily, sua idiota. Sua sonhadora._

James pousou a garrafa sobre o criado-mudo, ergueu o copo para brindar e esboçou um sorriso triste,

— A eles — saudou.

Lily sabia o que ele queria dizer. No seu caso, Amos. No caso dele, Alice.

Ela encostou o copo nos lábios. O líquido frio atingiu-lhe a língua, ardendo e anestesiando ao mesmo tempo. Manti­nha os olhos úmidos fixos em James. Engoliu a bebida.

James passou a língua pelos lábios sem deixar de encará-la.

— A nós.

_Nós?_

Lily observou-o. Engoliu em seco. Estremeceu. Mas James já estava tomando outro gole. Então, também tomou. _A nós. _Ainda sentia os efeitos do primeiro gole, um calor que já chegava à ponta dos pés. O segundo gole pareceu suavizar, anestesiar. Segurou o copo com mais firmeza. James estava de pé junto à cama, olhando-a de cima.

— Tome tudo — sugeriu.

Lily hesitou por um instante, então, aceitou a sugestão. Ele se sentou na cama e recostou-se à cabeceira ao lado dela. O calor de seu corpo atravessava o tecido fino de seu robe, mais ardente que o efeito do álcool. Tentou se afastar. James segurou-a pelo joelho.

— Não — pediu ele, rouco. — Fique.

Lily fitou-o no rosto. Os olhos castanhos dele estavam a poucos centímetros dos seus. A boca estava quase no mes­mo nível da sua. Sob a luz difusa da lareira, via nitidamente sua barba por fazer, o dente da frente levemente lascado, que ele dissera ser lembrança da infância, e a marca quase imperceptível de catapora que transformara-se em covinha. Desejou poder tocá-la.

Era perigoso demais.

Lily tomou mais um gole do uísque. O perigo diminuiu.

Era só James. Nada podia acontecer entre ela e James. Em dez anos, nada acontecera.

Então, ele a beijou.

Lily pensou que fosse a bebida, provocando-lhe alucina­ções. O toque dos lábios dele era suave e cálido. Mais gentil que o uísque. Mais caloroso. Mais suave. Mais reconfortante. Não feria. Mas a ardência estava lá. Lenta e possessiva. Como uma chama, tremeluzente, crescente e muito consis­tente em seu calor e luz.

_James__ estava beijando-a!_

Era loucura, convenceu-se. Era tolice. Era errado.

Aquele era James.

Ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. Experimentou o gosto da língua dele. Apresentou alguma resistência, mas não por muito tempo. Logo, mordiscou os lábios. Só um pouquinho. Só para ver. Para tocar. Para sentir o gosto.

O gosto dele era bom. Mais do que bom. Maravilhoso. E, quando ele abandonou os lábios para trilhar seu queixo e rosto com beijos, reclamou, querendo-o de volta. Mas o es­tímulo da pele áspera dele contra seu rosto era quase tão bom quanto o beijo na boca. Sem perceber, gemeu de prazer.

O desejo que Lily acumulara dentro de si desde que conhecera James começou a aflorar, a se mostrar, a responder ao toque.

_Aquele era __James!, _afirmou a si mesma. _James!_

A razão ainda tentou adverti-la. Mas o corpo só respondia: Sim. _Sim, é. _E o coração parecia só dizer: _Finalmente._

Um fio de juízo tentava se impor, protestando: _Não de­vemos... _Lily empurrou James de leve no peito, na tentativa de afastá-lo.

O que deveria dizer, ou fazer, se ele concordava? Se ele dizia: "Eu sei. Eu sei", mas não parava? Se ele continuava distribuindo aqueles beijos suaves e gentis, um— melhor do que o outro?

Parecia certo estar nos braços dele.

Quando, imaginou, estivera em seus braços? Não impor­tava. Estava lá. Acolhida. Sentindo-se segura. Sentindo-se a salvo.

Não, um copo de uísque não podia deixá-la tão confusa.

— James, não podemos...

— Shhh — sussurrou ele contra seus lábios. — Nós não vamos.

Então, ele se levantou da cama e foi encher seus copos novamente. De volta, aninhou-a junto ao braço e descansou o queixo sobre sua cabeça. — Não vamos — repetiu ele, a voz suave e arrastada. Tomou mais um gole.

Lily imitou-o.

— Ele é um idiota — comentou James, finalmente. To­mando-lhe a mão, entrelaçou seus dedos.

— E ela também — sussurrou Lily, acariciando-lhe os dedos. Sentiu que ele sorria.

— Ela não pensa assim.

Lily queria que ele olhasse para ela. Ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto, passando o dedo ao longo do maxilar. Es­tavam tão próximos que quase podia acariciá-lo com os cílios. Como não podia enxergar nada, simplesmente o beijou.

Lily achou engraçado o fato de ter considerado o beijo que partilharam havia poucos minutos uma aberração, uma oportunidade única na vida, e, pouco depois, acreditar que James era tudo o que sempre esperara na vida.

— Lamento — sussurrou ela, junto à boca dele. — La­mento muito. — Pela dor dele, quis dizer. Pela dor que Alice lhe infringira.

Não por aquilo.

Mas deveria lamentar o beijo. Era uma idiota por não lamentar. Não devia se sentir compadecida com a dor dele, mas com a sua própria.

Talvez estivesse.

Talvez sentisse pena dos dois e, por isso, o beijou. Por isso, deixou-o beijá-la. Novamente.

E novamente.

Aquela era uma das fantasias que imaginara durante os anos: a de que James finalmente a notaria como mulher e passaria a desejá-la.

Os beijos mudaram. Não tinham nada a ver com com­paixão. Lily ficou imaginando quando James parou de mur­murar a respeito de Amos, declarando: _Eu quero você._

Não sabia dizer, só sabia que havia fome de amor nos lábios dele quando se beijaram. Havia urgência e persuasão no toque. Ele procurava, experimentava, provocava, exigia.

Lily entendia a necessidade. Também a sentia. Não sa­beria dizer quando a imagem de Amos se dissipou de sua mente. Não saberia dizer quando se esqueceu do próprio aniversário, da solidão e dos sonhos. Tudo pareceu desapa­recer diante da realidade daquele momento.

Da realidade de ter James.

Entregou-se à sensação quando ele começou a tatear seu corpo, alisando, acariciando, aprendendo a topografia cur­vilínea. Ela permitiu que ele continuasse, pois queria ser tocada. Por ele.

Jamais fantasiou que era Amos no lugar de James. A bebida podia ter diminuído sua resistência, mas não a deixara con­fusa. Sabia de quem era a mão que a tateava através da camisola. Sabia de quem era o corpo que reagia ao prazer, de quem era o hálito que lhe aquecia a pele do rosto. Sabia.

E sabia que não se importava.

Ou talvez se importasse demais, com o homem errado. Com James.

Não sabia o que James imaginava. Ou o quanto se importava.

Naquele momento, apenas tê-lo em seus braços bastava. Deleitou-se com a sensação despertada pela pele áspera dos dedos dele ao longo de seu braço. Estremeceu ao perceber que chegara a vez dos seios. Ele afastou seu robe, expondo-a.

De repente, só aquilo já não bastava. Lily precisava tocá-lo também.

Deitando-se de lado, experimentou passar a mão sobre o braço dele. Adorou o toque sedoso dos pêlos queimados de sol. Avançou para a parte coberta pela camisa, invadindo a área musculosa do tórax.

Nunca tocara o peito de James antes. Desejara, sonhara, mas nunca, até aquele momento, tivera a oportunidade.

O tórax musculoso era quente e firme. James como um típico homem de negócios que passava a maior parte do tempo no escritório ao telefone, mas com corpo de quem necessitava dos músculos para viver. O que ele fazia quando não estava assinando documentos e viajando pelo mundo?

Não sabia. Mas queria saber.

Queria saber tudo sobre ele. O que ele achava de tudo, os sonhos que tinha, a resposta do corpo dele às suas carícias.

Ele inclinou o rosto sobre seus seios, estimulando-a com beijos úmidos através do tecido do robe. Ela estremeceu de prazer, de desejo. Agarrou-lhe os cabelos e arqueou o corpo, oferecendo-se mais completamente.

Ele tateou sua camisola e levantou-a até a altura dos quadris. Ela sabia que, se não quisesse seguir adiante, aque­le era o momento de parar. Mas não o deteve. Agora, ele não poderia mais se conter.

Nem ela.

Talvez houvesse se iludido ao acreditar que poderia se casar com Amos. Amava-o, claro que sim. Mas como a um irmão, _jamais _daquele jeito!

Os sentimentos que James despertava nela eram o resul­tado de anos de cultivo. E eram tão fortes que pareciam inevitáveis.

Ele se ergueu um pouco para desabotoar a calça, mas suas tnãos estavam trémulas. Ele resmungou qualquer coisa.

Lily sorriu.

— Deixe que eu faço isso.

Ele ficou quieto, ofegante, enquanto ela lhe desabotoava a calça e baixava o zíper. Pressionou a palma da mão contra órgão dentro da cueca e ouviu-o prender a respiração.

Num instante, ele se livrou da calça e da cueca.

Foi a vez de Lily ficar ofegante. Já vira James na piscina. Já imaginara a masculinidade dele, mas a realidade de tê-lo ali completamente nu ultrapassava suas fantasias mais delirantes.

Infelizmente, não havia tempo. Não quando James Potter, inteiramente nu, erguia-se sobre ela e alojava-se entre suas coxas. Não quando ela lançava os braços e pernas ao redor dele, adorando, e amando, cada centímetro daquele corpo.

Nunca fizera aquilo com Amos, nem com homem nenhum. Devia estar assustada, preocupada. Devia sentir-se desa­jeitada, cometendo erros, em pânico. Mas não sentia nada daquilo.

Não importava o quanto viesse a considerar errado no futuro, naquele momento, parecia certo. Porque era James. Mesmo que a razão afirmasse que cometiam um erro, o coração argumentava que o amor justificava tudo.

Sentiu uma dor, rápida e aguda. De repente, a calmaria, enquanto James se posicionava sobre ela expressando choque e compreensão.

O tempo parou.

James parou. Um leve tremor de desespero tomou-lhe o corpo. Ele estremecia devido ao esforço de permanecer pa­rado. Ela o viu engolir em seco e morder o lábio inferior, controlando-se.

Lily movimentou um dedo para acariciar-lhe a nuca.

Ele estremeceu e arqueou as costas, os olhos fechados e o semblante transtornado. Ela afrouxou o toque e acari­ciou-lhe o rosto.

— James — sussurrou, e passou o dedo sobre seus lábios. — Meu James.

Ele perdeu o controle.

— Ah, Lily — murmurou, e enterrou o rosto em seu ombro, tomando-a completamente. Lily sentiu a dor crescer e, então, sem pensar, arqueou o corpo para que seus corpos se ajustassem melhor.

Sentiu que ele estremecia em seus braços e pressionou-se contra ele, mantendo-o bem seguro. Foi como se uma se­quência de ondas suaves invadisse seu corpo pelas coxas. Não havia fogos de artifício. Não havia nenhum cataclisma.

Mas, por tudo o que era sagrado, havia amor.

E, sendo ela uma idiota, ainda havia amor.

Só porque James estava a poucos centímetros de distância, ainda que do outro lado da parede, flagrava-se revivendo aquele momento de amor.

Um momento que não tivera a menor importância para ele.

De repente, finalmente, compreendia isso.

Oh, pelo resto daquela noite, fora capaz de se enganar acreditando que ele a amava de verdade. Permanecera em seu quarto, em sua cama, abraçando-o enquanto ele dormia. Ficou ali, convencendo-se de que tudo daria certo entre eles.

Pela manhã, comunicaria a Amos que o noivado fora uni equívoco, que ela não era a mulher certa para ele. E era a mais pura verdade. Conformara-se com aquela união ao saber que James ia se casar com Alice.

Chegara a convencer-se de que o que sentia por Amos era amor. Podia até ser. Mas não era o tipo de amor que sentia por James.

Não pudera impor-se a ele naquela noite. Quando ele se insinuou, não conseguira dizer não.

Agora, estava pagando o preço.

Casar-se com James?

Em certo momento, pensara que aquilo era a única coisa que a faria realmente feliz. Mas agora sabia que casar-se com ele quando ele amava outra mulher era o caminho mais rápido para a desilusão.

Não.

E repetia em voz alta:

— Não. — O som saiu fraco e sem emoção na tranqui­lidade da noite. Tentou se agarrar à idéia.

James não a amava. Aquela noite acontecera por efeito do uísque, somado à necessidade dele de espantar a miséria o a solidão.

— Não — repetiu mais uma vez, mais convicta. Devia ter dito isso sete meses antes, sabia muito bem. E sabia tão bem também que estava contente por não ter dito. Passou a mão pela barriga, onde o filho de James aninhava-se.

Só por seu filho ousaria dizer sim.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá meninas!! Antes de tudo quero pedir desculpas pela demora!! Mas eu juro que não foi minha culpa! Eu já tinha deixado todos os caps prontinhos pra postar o mais rápido possível, mas o eu pc quebrou e eu perdi tudo! -.-

Então vou tentar refazer todos pra dar tempo de postar. É que eu passei no vestibular e semana que vem começa a faculdade!!! Então vou ter que mudar de cidade e não vai dar pra levar o pc!=/ Mas eu juro que vou fazer o possível e o impossível pra postar tudo pra vocês! Então me desculpem mas não vou responder as reviews individualmente mas eu li tooooooodas e amei tooooodas! Vocês são o máximo! Muito obrigada pela paciência! Beijão.


	4. quatro

_**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**_

Lily preparava o café da manhã com atraso quando tropeçou em Humphrey Bogart e dei­xou cair as torradas no chão.

— Ah, não!

Era a gota d'água.

Passara quase a noite toda rolando e se revirando na cama. Estivera recordando, _revivendo _e ouvindo James rolan­do e se mexendo na cama dele também, pois, além de a parede ser contígua, as camas ficavam próximas uma da outra. Ou talvez ela simplesmente estivesse muito sintoni­zada, a ponto de ouvir cada ruído.

Em que James estaria pensando?

Nem queria saber. Já tinha problemas com seus próprios pensamentos. E o bebê parecia ter percebido sua perturba­ção, pois também ficara agitado. Tinha a impressão de que acabara de adormecer quando o despertador tocou, às seis e meia.

Levantou-se rápido e vestiu-se, tomando o cuidado de não se olhar no espelho enquanto penteava os cabelos e escovava os dentes. Desceu e começou a preparar o café de manhã.

Quatro hóspedes pretendiam passear de bicicleta pele trilha que ligava Hogsmead a Dyersville e haviam pedido que o café fosse servido bem cedo, de modo que pudessem partir às oito horas.

Lily não costumava ter dificuldade em atender pedidos as­sim, mas, naquela manhã, não estava em sua melhor forma.

Logo de início, ferira o dedo polegar ao preparar o suco de frutas e precisou jogar fora as bananas com manchas de sangue. A seguir, deixou queimar a linguiça na frigideira. Se continuasse assim relapsa, James acabaria demitindo-a, e ela teria que ir embora.

Dera comida errada a Errol Flynn por engano e só uma hora depois, ao ver o gato adoentado, percebeu o equívoco. Para completar, esquecera-se de que um dos hóspedes era vegetariano e teve que tirar o prato de linguiça da frente dele, desculpando-se, garantindo que raramente cometia en­ganos assim. Suas colisões tornavam-se cada vez mais fre­quentes, considerando o aumento diário no volume da bar­riga, e após cada uma o bebê protestava com chutes.

Mais cinco hóspedes apareceram para tomar café antes que ela estivesse preparada para servir. Mal os atendera, quatro hóspedes desceram pedindo para ser servidos logo.

Felizmente, os três hóspedes que faltavam se atrasaram e Lily até conseguiu preparar o desjejum deles a contento, até que Humphrey Bogart se pôs em seu caminho; tropeçando nele, ela caiu. Em desalento, permaneceu alguns segundos sentada no chão, em meio às torradas e linguiças esparramadas.

— Ai, que sujeira!

Antes que pudesse reagir, Lily foi erguida por braços fortes. Era James. Ele não a liberou logo. Era a primeira vez que a tocava desde a noite em que haviam feito amor e, embora ela tentasse se convencer de que não o queria, um toque e uma noite mal dormida tinham sido suficientes para mandar sua determinação ralo abaixo.

— Você está bem? — indagou ele.

Trémula, devido à queda, mas também à proximidade de James, Lily recuou um passo.

— Estou ótima! Só tropecei no cachorro. — Tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele a segurava firme.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, claro...

Não fora bem um tombo, pois ela não caíra sobre a barriga. Colidira antes com o balcão, o que amortecera a queda, mas com certeza ganharia uma mancha roxa. De qualquer forma. sentia-se muito mais incomodada com a presença de James.

— Por favor, solte-me — pediu. — Tenho que servir o café. — _Preciso sair de perto de você._

— Você precisa se sentar — aconselhou James.

— Não, eu...

Mas James já a conduzia pelos ombros, não para uma das cadeiras da cozinha, mas pela porta que levava à copa.

— Descanse um pouco — sugeriu, indicando a namoradeira.

— Não posso! — protestou Lily. — Tenho que...

— Você tem que fazer o que eu mando. Ela o olhou espantada.

— Por quê?

James deu-lhe um sorriso traquinas.

— Porque senão eu vou demiti-la. Ela franziu o cenho.

— Você não se atreveria.

— Quer apostar? — desafiou ele. — Se você se sente melhor relutando, por favor, vá em frente. — Insistiu, e ela se sentou na namoradeira. — Mas fique relutante sentada.

Ela ia reagir, mas as almofadas da namoradeira eram confortáveis e o peso do bebê mantinha-a no lugar

— Preciso servir o café da manhã aos hóspedes!

— Os hóspedes serão servidos, assim que eu tiver certeza de que você vai ficar aqui quieta.

Ele começou a bater um pé para mostrar-lhe o quanto estava impaciente para começar a servir. Sim, isso mesmo!

Lily estreitou o olhar e adotou a expressão mais repro­vadora possível. James não se intimidou, apenas devolveu o olhar. Ela sentiu que ele ficaria ali o dia inteiro se ela continuasse discutindo.

— Alguém precisa fazer a limpeza — rebateu.

— Alguém, não você.

Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, mas desistiu ao vê-lo bravo.

— Basta, Lily.- Desanimada, ela desistiu:

— Ótimo. Faça você então. Vá servir. Vá limpar. — Ela cruzou os braços. — Pode pôr a mão na massa e assobiar, pois não vou me importar.

Ele sorriu.

James Potter tinha um sorriso arrasador. Ela virou o rosto e pegou uma revista, demonstrando indiferença. James assentiu, satisfeito.

— Assim é melhor.

Então, foi para a cozinha, _assobiando_.

Sentada na namoradeira, Lily ouvia James conversar com os hóspedes, mas não conseguia distinguir as palavras. Quis se levantar para ir até a porta e ouvir melhor, mas sentiu as pernas bambas. Teria a queda sido mais grave do que imaginara? O bebê se mexeu em sua barriga, espreguiçou-se e então começou a chutar.

—Você está bem, não está? — perguntou Lily, preocupada.

Imóvel, analisou todas as sensações, tentando detectar alguma ligada a contrações, que só conhecia por descrição.

Ultimamente, vinha sentindo uma dor diferente, uma es­pécie de cólica intestinal. Na última consulta, comentara a respeito com o obstetra.

— São contrações — explicara ele. — Umas poucas con­trações, irregulares, não significam nada. Não espere contrações fortes. Não ainda. É muito cedo para isso.

— Ainda é muito cedo — sussurrou Lily ao filho na barriga. — Ainda é cedo demais.

Faltavam dois meses. Lily mantinha a mão sobre a bar­riga, como se assim pudesse amenizar a inquietação. Sentiu o bebê se mexer novamente e, então, ele se aquietou. Res­pirou fundo, aliviada.

Alguém colocou pratos na pia. Lily ouviu as peças de prata serem dispostas em seguida. O café da manhã estava encerrado. A porta da cozinha foi aberta. O gato rosnou e soltou um miado indignado. James praguejou.

A porta da copa se abriu. James entrou trazendo Errol Flynn, colocando-o nos braços de Lily.

— Fique com ele. Vou voltar com os outros dois. E o cachorro. Não sei como não acabou se matando lá dentro. Esses animais ficam no pé da gente o tempo todo.

Lily abraçou Errol Flynn, ainda irritado, de forma protetora.

— Estou acostumada com eles.

— Bem, eu, não. — James já voltava para a cozinha, mas se deteve. — Como está se sentindo?

A gentileza repentina na voz dele deixou-a emocionada. Ela tentou disfarçar.

— Otima. Como lhe disse.

— Vou lhe trazer uma xícara de chá.

— Não precisa...

Aparentemente, James não se importava com a sua von­tade. Foi para a cozinha e voltou pouco depois, com Wallace Beery, Clarke Gable e Humphrey Bogart.

— Eles não vão ficar aqui — avisou Lily.

— Vão, sim.

James saiu e voltou com uma comidinha para o cachorro e um pires de leite para os gatos.

— Eles não devem tomar leite — protestou Lily.

— Eles não podem é ficar no pé das pessoas tampouco. - Lily franziu o cenho. Os gatos pareciam satisfeitos. Errol ficou irrequieto em seus braços até que ela o liberou para juntar-se a Wallace e Clark em torno do pires. Todos ron­ronavam. Humphrey olhou para James e agitou a cauda, ob­viamente querendo mais biscoito. James atendeu-o.

— Isso é suborno — denunciou Lily.

James lhe lançou aquele sorriso devastador novamente.

— Às vezes, é preciso.

Então, deu uma piscadela, que ela fingiu não notar, fe­chou a porta e deixou-a sozinha com a bicharada.

— Às vezes, é preciso — imitou ela, irónica.

A porta se abriu novamente. Ele estava de volta.

— Com leite e sem açúcar. Certo?

Lily confirmou com um movimento de cabeça e James desapareceu mais uma vez.

Relaxando na namoradeira, ela rogou bem baixinho:

— Vá embora. Por favor, por favor. Apenas vá.

Achava que ele tinha se esquecido. Já fazia dez minutos.

Ficou contente. Aliviada. Foi então que a porta se abriu novamente e ele reapareceu, trazendo a xícara de chá.

— Obrigada — murmurou, cautelosa.

Ela _estava mesmo _cautelosa. Mas também estava com sede. Sorveu um gole. Sentiu uma onda involuntária de prazer.

— Você está bem?

Lily apenas assentiu, pois não confiava na própria voz. James deu um sorriso satisfeito. Então, voltou para a cozinha.

Lily observou-o sair da copa e sentiu lágrimas brotando nos olhos. O nó na garganta pareceu ficar maior.

— Você está bem? — perguntou a si mesma, do mesmo jeito que James fizera.

Não, não estava bem. Nada estava bem.

* * *

— Toda jovem devia ter um marido como o seu — co­mentou a sra. Jensen ao passar o cartão de crédito a Lily na manhã seguinte.

Lily quase prensou o dedo junto com o cartão.

— _O quê?_

— Um rapaz tão atencioso. Ele nos contou que estava servindo o café para que você pudesse descansar.

Lily disfarçou o constrangimento.

— Sim, bem, ele... insistiu.

— Aproveite, querida — aconselhou a sra. Jensen. — A maioria dos homens não age assim.

Lily teve de reconhecer que a hóspede estava certa. Após atrapalhar-se mais um pouco com o cartão de crédito, fi­nalmente o devolveu.

A sra. Jensen deu-lhe um tapinha na mão esquerda.

— Ele foi tão atencioso, mandando alargar a sua aliança...

Lily sobressaltóu-se.

— A minha aliança?!

— Oh, querida, talvez eu não devesse ter comentado! Você acha que ele queria fazer uma surpresa?

Lily balançou a cabeça, sem se trair na expressão do rosto. _Alianças? Que alianças?_

— Eu notei que você não estava usando a aliança de casamento — confidenciou a sra. Jensen. — Por isso, perguntei a ele se você estava tendo o mesmo problema que eu tive na gravidez. Minhas mãos ficaram tão inchadas que mais pareciam salsichas! Achei que o mesmo podia estar acontecendo com você...

Lily sentiu que enrubescia. Tentou libertar a mão, mas sra. Jensen a mantinha firme.

— E James... esse é o nome dele, não é? James disse que você tinha ficado só um pouco cheinha e que ele tinha man­dado alargar a aliança.

— Che... cheinha? — repetiu Lily, indignada.

A sra. Jensen confortou:

— Foi mais gentil que o Tom aqui... — Lançou um olhar carinhoso ao marido por sobre o ombro. — Ele dizia para todo mundo que eu tinha ficado uma bola.

O sr. Jensen ouviu e protestou:

— Ora, eu nunca...

Mas a sra. Jensen interrompeu-o, rindo.

— Não se preocupe, querido. — Voltou-se novamente para Lily. — Eu emagreci depois que o bebê nasceu. Tenho certeza de que você também vai voltar ao normal. — Deu uma última batidinha na mão de Lily e olhou para a barriga redonda — Espero ver o bebê quando voltarmos aqui em julho.

— Ah, claro!

Lily estava aérea e sabia disso. Geralmente lembrava dos planos dos hóspedes, mas no momento lembrava-se apenas vagamente que o casal já reservara um cómodo para a temporada de verão.

— Nossa reunião de família! — comentou a sra. Jensen, alegre. — Nossas três filhas e suas famílias. Lizzie teve bebê no Natal. Ashley, a minha netinha, só vai ser uns poucos meses mais velha do que o seu bebê. Poderão com­parar observações. James também poderá trocar idéias com Mark, meu genro. Quando Ashley nasceu, Mark desmaiou. Aposto que o James vai aguentar firme.

Lily nem se arriscava a comentar.

Apenas deu seu melhor sorriso de gerente de pousada e rezou para que os Jensen fossem logo embora enquanto ela conseguia manter a sanidade.

* * *

— Por que disse a eles que era meu marido?

James, que estava parado na varanda acenando para o terceiro grupo de hóspedes que partia convencido de que eles eram casados, recuou ultrajado.

— Eu não disse.

— Não? Você não disse nada sobre mandar alargar a minha aliança?

— Bem, uma senhora comentou algo sobre você não estar usando aliança e ela não me pareceu ser uma pessoa que aprovasse um relacionamento moderno, do tipo em que as pessoas moram juntas simplesmente.

— Nós não moramos juntos!

— Moramos agora.

Lily cerrou os dentes.

— Sabe o que eu quis dizer. E apreciaria se parasse de levar os hóspedes a conclusões equivocadas. Especialmente aqueles que podem voltar em três meses, esperando nos ver juntos como se fôssemos uma grande família feliz.

James encolheu os ombros.

— Mas eu espero que sejamos uma grande família feliz.

— O quê?

— Você me ouviu.

Lily estremeceu involuntariamente.

— Eu já lhe disse que não!

— Isso foi ontem.

— Nada mudou.

— Ainda.

Raios. Por que ele tinha que ficar ali presunçoso? Confiante. Forte. Atraente.

— Não vou mudar de idéia.

Ele sorriu.

— Então, terei que convencê-la.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não pode. Você vai estar em Nova York.

— Engana-se.

Lily estava confusa.

— Como assim?

— Vou ficar aqui.

— Não pode! Você tem seu trabalho! É o presidente-executivo da Potter's, ora! O negócio depende de você.

— Só quero que uma pessoa dependa de mim. — Ele olhou para a barriga dela. — Uma por enquanto...

— Não seja ridículo!

— Não estou sendo.

— Não pode ficar aqui!

— Eu _vou _ficar aqui, Lily — comunicou ele. — Vá se acostumando.

Ele não estava falando sério, claro.

Não poderia estar. Como ia dirigir uma empresa de mi­lhões de dólares sediada em Nova York de Hogsmead, Iowa?

Impossível, concluiu Lily. E respirou mais tranquila, até que o funcionário da companhia telefónica apresentou-se para instalar um número de fax e mais linhas telefónicas.

— Onde vão ficar os aparelhos, senhorita? — perguntou o técnico, trazendo com dificuldade uma caixa enorme.

Atónita, Lily não conseguiu responder, mas James já se aproximava por trás dela.

— Traga para cá — instruiu ao técnico. — Vou instalar tudo no meu quarto.

— Não pode! — protestou Lily. — Já está reservado

— Que pena. Vai ter que transferir a reserva para outro quarto.

— Não vou passar a reserva para outro quarto!

Ele encolheu os ombros, indiferente.

— Pode fazer a reserva para a namoradeira.

— Vou transferir a reserva para o quarto do último andar — decidiu ela, cerrando os dentes.

— Ótima idéia. Lá é maior. E melhor. — James indicou a escada para o técnico. Então, voltou-se para Lily, que o observava raivosa. — Não fique nervosa — aconselhou. — Não faz bem para você, nem para o bebê.

Lily conteve o ímpeto de agredi-lo. Então, ergueu o olhar para o céu, apesar da vontade de invocar o inferno.

— Como pôde, Hattie? — indagou ela à querida finada protetora. — Não sabe o que fez comigo.

Não era fácil ignorar James. Ajudaria se ele permanecesse no quarto, mas ele não fazia isso.

Aparecia na cozinha, fazia perguntas, rabiscava anota­ções, pedia-lhe que o lembrasse de reuniões com empresários tailandeses e relojoeiros alemães, ou que ligasse para Elinor e pedisse que ela cuidasse de um carregamento de guarda-chuvas japoneses.

Guarda-chuvas, ora!

Lily queria mandá-lo pular no lago, mas não dava mostras de estar irritada.

Ajudaria também se ele desistisse do papel de gerente. Duas vezes, hóspedes haviam tocado a campainha e, quando ela fora atender, já encontrara James fazendo as honras da pousada, mostrando o estabelecimento com uma simpatia que com certeza estava relacionada a seu sucesso nos negócios.

Lily convenceu-se de que ele tinha esse direito. Era o patrão. Apenas gostaria que ele se apresentasse como tal, a ela como gerente. Mas ele só dizia: "Esta é Lily".

Notando o olhar possessivo dele e a barriga dela, as mu­lheres logo deduziam o óbvio e perguntavam para quando seria o bebê, comentando como era bom ter o marido por perto todo o tempo.

Lily queria estrangulá-lo. Queria usar uma camiseta com os dizeres: "Ele não é meu marido!" Mas não ousava.

_Não somos casados!, _queria gritar para todos. Mas não fazia isso, pois gerentes de pousadas não gritavam com os hospedes.

Poderia, entretanto, gritar com o patrão assim que tivesse uma oportunidade. Na maioria das vezes, sorria educada retirava-se assim que podia. Se ele queria recepcionar os hóspedes, estava ótimo para ela, pensou, ranzinza. Poupava-lhe ter que sorrir todo o tempo.

— Parece que ela andou chupando limão, não parece, Dumbledore ?

Lily parou de confeccionar a grinalda e viu Hagrid e Dumbledore entrando pela porta dos fundos. Conseguiu esboçar um sorriso para os dois velhinhos e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

O clima esquentara e, desde que ficara grávida, sentia mais calor do que o normal, o que a deixava aborrecida. Era bom mesmo que James se ocupasse dos hóspedes. Mos­trava-se muito mais simpático do que ela naquele momento.

Paciente, ouviu os comentários de Hagrid e Dumbledore . Sabia o quanto eles se preocupavam com ela desde a morte de Hattie e deviam ter transmitido suas preocupações a James.

Talvez, se tentasse, conseguisse que eles tranquilizassem James.

Juntou vários galhos de eucalipto e amarrou-os com arame. Olhou de novo para os velhinhos e esforçou-se para alargar o sorriso.

— Não chupei limão, não — declarou. — Só está quente aqui.

— Quer que ligue o ar-condicionado? — ofereceu-se Hagrid.

— Não, eu estou bem.

— Estou contente em saber — disse Dumbledore . — Você não parece cem por cento.

Lily encolheu os ombros.

— Estou me sentindo um pouco... desocupada. Só isso.

— James não está cuidando do casamento?

Lily ergueu a cabeça.

— Que casamento?

— O seu.

— Não vai haver casamento nenhum — afirmou Lily.

— O que quer dizer com "não vai haver casamento"? — Dumbledore cerrou as sobrancelhas brancas. — Claro que vai. Foi por isso que ele voltou.

— Pode ser o motivo da vinda dele, mas isso não significa que eu vá me casar com ele.

Hagrid parecia revoltado.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu não quero — afirmou Lily.

— Por que não? — exigiu Dumbledore .

Lily suspirou. Onde, imaginou, estava escrito que tinha que explicar cada decisão sua a dois velhinhos abelhudos?

— As pessoas não se casam só porque vão ter um filho.

— Parece um bom motivo para mim — disparou Hagrid.

— Excelente motivo — reforçou Dumbledore.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

— Não na minha opinião.

— Tem um motivo melhor?

— Por amor.

— Você o ama. — Ambos olharam para ela, desafiando-a a negar.

Lily desviou o olhar. Mordeu o lábio e pegou mais galhos de eucalipto, amarrando-os também.

— Não ama? — insistiu Dumbledore .

— No passado, tive um fraco por ele — concedeu Lily, bastante irritada. — Há muito tempo.

Ambos ergueram as sobrancelhas. Lily supunha que de­via ficar agradecida por eles não observarem que ela não dormira com James naquela época.

— Já acabou — insistiu ela.

Hagrid inclinou a cabeça.

— Você não tem mais aquele sentimento?

— Não, não tenho mais aquele sentimento. — Era ver­dade. Superara aquele "sentimento" havia muito, tanto que agora concluía que fora uma "doença". Olhou-os severa. — Poderiam ficar fora disso?

— A gente só queria ajudar — justificou Hagrid.

Lily reuniu mais paciência.

— Eu sei. Mas não estão ajudando. Estão tornando tudo mais difícil.

— Eu me caso com você — ofereceu-se Dumbledore . [_**n/a:**_ Ohhhhhh]

Hagrid e ela olharam para o outro velhinho, boquiabertos.

— Isso mesmo — repetiu Dumbledore , ruborizado até a raiz dos cabelos. — Se está procurando alguém que a ame...

Lily sentiu o coração derreter. Largou os galhos de eu­calipto e foi abraçar Dumbledore . Foi um abraço desajeitado, principalmente por causa da barriga, mas nem por isso me­nos emotivo.

— Oh, Dumbledore ... — Lily beijou a face enrugada avermelha­da. — Você é tão bom para mim.

— Estou falando sério — declarou ele, passando o peso de uma perna para outra. — Eu me caso.

— Aprecio a oferta. Sabe que aprecio. E eu o amo também. Aos dois. — O sorriso dela incluía Hagrid. — Mas não do jeito que, imagino, será com o meu marido. E não do jeito que gostaria de me sentir comigo mesma.

— Você não acha que James sente o mesmo?— perguntou Hagrid, após um segundo.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Foi um... equívoco. Nós cometemos um erro. Ca­sar-me com ele seria cometer outro. — Ela olhou para os amigos e buscou a aceitação deles.

Os velhinhos se entreolharam e assentiram.

Ela não sabia o que queria. Que um deles a convencesse do contrário, talvez? Que um deles dissesse que a noite de amor não tinha sido um engano? Que dissessem que James a amava tanto quanto ela o amava?

Mesmo que eles fizessem isso, não adiantaria nada. Ela teria que ouvir de James para acreditar.

E James nunca diria as palavras que ela queria ouvir. Ele só agia por dever e responsabilidade.

Lily não queria ser mais uma responsabilidade na vida de James.

Queria que ele fosse embora.

E, se ele não fosse por vontade própria... bem, ela teria que convencê-lo!


	5. cinco

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO**_

Não deveria ser tão difícil. James estava acostumado a negociar por te­lefone, fax e computador. Se o empresário tailandês relutava em ir a Hogsmead, paciência. Continuaria sem ele.

Mas nada estava indo bem. Nada mesmo.

Mensagens eletrônicas perdiam-se ou extraviavam-se. Al­guém limpava a escrivaninha e esvaziava o cesto de lixo assim que ele se levantava para ir ao banheiro. Projetos em que vinha trabalhando havia meses simplesmente de­sapareciam no ar.

A nova linha telefónica apresentava problemas, mas o técnico afirmava que estava tudo em ordem. Lily afirmava que as demais linhas da pousada funcionavam perfeitamen­te bem.

Quase não tinham oportunidade de conversar. Ela parecia evitá-lo durante parte do tempo, enquanto na outra parte fazia questão de estar onde ele estava, passando o aspirador de pó, dando marteladas ou mostrando as dependências da pousada aos hóspedes.

Sempre tivera a vaga fantasia romântica de que mulheres grávidas eram calmas, dóceis e... bem, lerdas. Lily não era nem calma, nem dócil. E não se atreveria a duvidar de sua agilidade, pelo menos não perto dela.

De qualquer forma, após três dias, ela ameaçava deixá-lo maluco. Não lhe bastava estar grávida e administrar uma hospedaria, como uma pessoa normal. Não Lily!

Ela tinha que estar grávida, administrar a pousada e executar ao mesmo tempo seis projetos de decoração.

Certa tarde, ele a surpreendera colocando nas paredes paisagens que adquirira em um leilão recentemente. Car­regava cada quadro pesado, erguia e fixava. Então, afasta­va-se e avaliava o efeito. Insatisfeita, retirava a tela, leva­va-a para outro quarto e repetia o processo. Fazia questão de invadir os cómodos em que ele se refugiara tentando trabalhar.

— Você já esteve aqui — observava ele, quando ela entrou num quarto, no andar térreo, com um quadro enorme retratando prédios antigos de Hogsmead.

— Eu sei. Achei que poderia encontrar um lugar melhor para este aqui. — Lily encolheu os ombros. — Não consegui. — Já tinha o rosto afogueado, mas começou a erguer a tela pesada mais uma vez.

— Não, dê-me isso aqui. — James arrebatou o quadro. — Onde quer colocar?

— Ali. — Ela apontou para a área na parede acima de um aparador de madeira. — Ou melhor, ali! — Apontou para a banheira de dois lugares no fundo do cómodo, re-cém-instalada, a fim de alojarem casais em lua-de-mel. — De frente para a banheira. Os casais vão relaxar apreciando o quadro durante o banho...

James apoiou o quadro na borda da banheira e entrou nela.

— Eu não ficaria olhando para isso se estivesse dividindo a banheira com alguém — comentou, maldoso.

Lily ruborizou mais intensamente.

— Apenas pendure, sim? — retrucou, sucinta.

James obedeceu.

— Está torto — informou ela. Ele ajustou um pouco. — Passou. — Ele voltou um pouco. — Mais... — Ele mexeu mais um pouco na moldura. — Aí! Perfeito. — Fez uma pausa e avaliou o efeito. — Talvez fique melhor sobre o aparador mesmo.

James saiu da banheira.

— Desculpe, querida, mas vai ficar aí mesmo onde está.

— Mas...

Ele se voltou para ela.

— Leia os meus lábios. _Está ótimo_!

— Então, eu mudo. — Lily avançou para a tela.

James colocou-se entre ela e a tela. O telefone tocou.

Era sua secretária, Elinor, ainda tentando desembara­çar um carregamento de tecido indiano na alfândega. Pre­cisava de que James assinasse uns documentos que ela en­viara via fax.

— Vou subir para receber o documento.

Não estava mais lá. A escrivaninha tinha sido arrumada novamente e o cesto de lixo, esvaziado. Nem sinal do do­cumento enviado por Elinor.

Podia ouvir Lily passando o aspirador no corredor.

Ela estava tentando se livrar dele.

Não era preciso ser génio para perceber isso. Até um homem cego conseguia chegar àquela conclusão.

Mas James mantinha-se calmo.

Até ver Lily empoleirada no alto de uma escada, na manhã seguinte.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — ralhou, quase amas­sando a comprida mensagem de fax referente a um carre­gamento de jade extraviado.

— Trocando o papel de parede, ora.

James esforçou-se para não explodir.

— Na minha opinião, está tentando se matar. Desça.

Lily continuava arrancando o papel da parede.

— Não.

_Não?_

James sentiu-se sufocado pela gravata. Ao tentar afrouxá-la, percebeu que estava de camiseta. Largou o fax no chão, esticou-se e agarrou Lily pelos quadris, tirando-a da escada.

— Como se atreve?! — protestou ela. Uma vez com os pés no chão, encarou-o cuspindo fogo.

— Como posso não me atrever quando você resolve fazer algo tão estúpido?

— Esse é o meu trabalho. "Ao gerente cabe zelar pela habitabilidade do local." Leia a descrição do meu cargo.

— Farei mais que isso. Vou mudar a maldita descrição do seu cargo. Agora, fique longe da escada!

— Mas preciso continuar com a tarefa. Está na minha lista. Hattie e eu preparamos a lista no inverno: onde de­veríamos trocar o papel de parede e onde deveríamos pintar. Os solventes das tintas não fazem bem ao bebê, mas papel de parede não tem problema. Já troquei papéis antes. Quem você acha que colou o papel que está aí?

Ela tentava se desvencilhar enquanto tagarelava. Mas James não a soltava. Apenas transferiu as mãos dos quadris dela, pois o contato não lhe permitia raciocinar bem, para os punhos, menos tentadores.

— Trocou, mas não estava grávida na ocasião, estava?

Finalmente, Lily conseguiu se libertar. I

— Você sabe muito bem que não!

— Bem, agora está. De um filho meu. Então você bem que podia ficar longe dessa escada!

Ela desviou o olhar. Impasse.

— O papel de parede precisa ser trocado — insistiu Lily.

— Então vamos contratar alguém que faça.

— O dinheiro resolve tudo? E assim, James?

Ele remexeu o maxilar. Sabia que ela estava tentando irritá-lo. Ela sabia muito bem que ele não se importava com dinheiro, mas queria provocá-lo.

A gravidez sempre vinha acompanhada por teimosia ir­racional? Achava que não era prudente perguntar.

— Dinheiro vai resolver esse problema — concluiu, da forma mais calma possível. — Contrate um homem para fazer o serviço.

— Por que um homem? — observou Lily, desdenhosa. — Por que essa atitude machista?

James cerrou os dentes.

— Está bem. Contrate uma moça. Contrate trigêmeos, idênticos ou não! Eu não me importo! Apenas fique longe da escada!

Lily encarou-o. Ele devolveu o olhar.

O telefone começou a tocar. Ele cerrou os dentes, mas não foi atender de imediato.

— Vou atender esse telefonema na biblioteca — avisou, e ergueu a mão para impedi-la de protestar. — Não quero saber se foi reservada. Os hóspedes podem ficar noutro quar­to ou ir para outro lugar. Tenho trabalho a fazer e farei. E você não vai me impedir. Mas vai parar de subir em escadas!

O telefone continuava tocando.

— Alguém pode atender o telefone? — berrou Hagrid. James apertou o botão do aparelho e berrou:

— Potter falando! Um momento. — Ele pressionou o botão de espera e encarou Lily novamente. — Entendeu?

Por bons trinta segundos, ninguém se manifestou. Então, Lily cedeu:

— Vou chamar alguém que precise do trabalho.

Ergueu o queixo, passou por ele e desceu para a sala de estar.

Vista de trás, não havia indício de gravidez. Ela parecia exatamente como sempre, uma mulher sensual com as per­nas mais longas e bonitas que ele já vira. Somente os mo­vimentos ligeiramente cuidadosos denunciavam seu estado. Mas ela ainda tinha o rebolado mais sedutor que já vira.

Grunhiu.

No aparelho de telefone, a luz indicadora de espera con­tinuava piscando. O número conectado ao fax começou a tocar também.

— Não tem ninguém para atender o telefone aí em cima? — reclamou Hagrid. James ignorou o fax e apertou o botão para recuperar a ligação.

— O quê?

— Sobre o tempo que vai levar — repetiu Elinor. — O sr. Rajchakit quer falar com você. Ele está esperando na linha. Vai ser uma reunião por telefone.

— Ah... — James saudou em tailandês. — _Sa-waht! Dee Krahp, sr. Rajchakit._

Não era hora de ficar pensando nas pernas de Lily.

Não fora a semana mais produtiva da vida de James, com certeza.

Conseguira localizar o carregamento de jade às custas de milhares de dólares em telefonemas, algo que poderia ter feito pessoalmente se estivesse em Nova York. Conse­guira reagendar uma reunião com empresários de Hong Kong para o mês seguinte. Conseguira até acalmar o sr. Rajchakit comprometendo-se a encontrá-lo em Nova York em duas semanas, embora não tivesse certeza de poder com­parecer àquela reunião, tampouco.

Tudo dependeria do comportamento de Lily. Ou do su­cesso da tentativa dela de enxotá-lo dali.

Não queria admitir, mas ela estava fazendo um excelente trabalho.

Era claro como água que ela não o queria por ali e em­penhava-se ao máximo para que ele fosse embora. Havia barulho constante e movimentação onde quer que ele estivesse trabalhando. Não obstante, a pousada continuava a parecer acolhedora aos hóspedes.

Ele vivia atolado em papel de parede, pó e tinta fresca, mas todos os demais pareciam viver próximos ao paraíso. Não entendia como Lily era capaz de proporcionar paz e tranquilidade a todos e, ao mesmo tempo, provocar um fu­racão onde quer que ele se encontrasse.

James levou cinco dias para obter seu primeiro momento de paz, num quartinho escondido.

Sabia que aquele quarto seria ocupado à noite, mas o casal em lua-de-mel só chegaria bem tarde da noite.

Assim, entrincheirara-se lá sem que Lily soubesse.

Passou três horas sozinho e avaliou todos os faxes que Elinor enviara-lhe. Conseguira até dar vários telefonemas seguidos. Ninguém lhe atirou restos de papel de parede, nem respingou tinta em seus cabelos, nem entregou-lhe um gato do qual tomar conta.

As seis horas, sentia-se como se tivesse conquistado o Everest. Arrumou a última folha de papel, levantou-se e espreguiçou-se.

Sentiu dor nas costas por ter ficado debruçado sobre a escrivaninha tanto tempo.

— Fora de forma, hein? — repreendeu-se.

Recolheu os documentos, deu uma olhada no quarto para ter certeza de que estava tudo em ordem e, então, saiu ao corredor.

A pousada estava em silêncio. Ouviu vozes na suíte de luxo; provavelmente os hóspedes já haviam chegado. Um casal estava na sala de estar, tomando xerez e lendo o jornal.

James esperava que Lily estivesse por ali, comentando sobre as atrações locais, mas não. Errol Flynn dormitava num canto. Pela janela que dava para a varanda, viu o outro gato de pé, atento. Foi até lá.

— Onde está Lily? — indagou ao bicho.

Wallace bocejou.

A campainha soou. James não foi atender.

Já fora advertido de que não era sua tarefa. Acariciou o gato entre as orelhas e ganhou um ronrom de prazer.

A campainha soou mais uma vez.

James aguardou, esperando ouvir os passos de Lily, vindos da cozinha. O casal na sala de estar olhou-o, apreensivo.

Estranhando a demora, ele foi até a copa.

— Lily?

Foi adiante, até a cozinha. Ninguém estava lá. Viu Hagrid no jardim, regando as plantas. Lily não estava com ele..

Iniciou o caminho de volta para abrir a porta, mas o velho Dumbledore já estava lá, recepcionando duas moças.

— Sejam bem-vindas. Desculpem a demora em atender, não sou mais tão ligeiro quanto antes. Vou levar as suas malas... Ah, este aqui é o James — apresentou, ao vê-lo. — Eo gato é Wallace Beery.

James sorriu. Wallace ronronou. Dumbledore indicou a es­cadaria às hóspedes.

Era um avanço, pensou James. Dumbledore apresentara pri­meiro a ele e depois o gato.

— Onde está Lily? — indagou James ao ancião.

— Ela me pediu para cuidar da pousada um pouco — comunicou Dumbledore , olhando-o por sobre o ombro. — Por aqui, senhoritas.

O resto da tarde se escoou e Lily não apareceu, nem para o jantar.

James estava intrigado com aquela ausência demorada. Nunca a vira tirar um dia de folga desde que começara a trabalhar ali. Era óbvio que tinha esse direito, mas podia tê-lo avisado, pensou, irritado.

Preparou um lanche para si mesmo e para Dumbledore. O velhinho aproveitou para contar histórias da época em que ele e o finado Walter conduziam o rebocador pelo rio Mississipi. Sua descrição chegava a ser idílica, lembrando muito as aventuras de Tom Sawyer e Huck Frank. Uma vida maravilhosa.

James lembrou-se da época em que Walter ainda era vivo. Certo dia, tinham pego o barco e visitado uma das ilhotas no meio do rio. Haviam preparado o jantar numa fogueira e contemplado as estrelas até bem tarde da noite, conversando.

Lily estivera lá também naquela noite, os olhos brilhan­do, o rosto alegre, ansiosa por ouvir a próxima história ex­traordinária. Lembrava-se de olhar para ela, de divertir-se com a expressão esperta e entusiasmada. Decidida a se aventurar como Tom Sawyer, no dia seguinte ela começara a construir uma jangada.

Trabalhando com afinco, levara três dias só para cortar e juntar as toras. Lembrou-se do dia do lançamento da jan­gada. Lily esfuziava de satisfação. Estava toda suja, mordida por insetos e queimada de sol, mas nunca vira ninguém com um sorriso mais largo do que o dela.

Pensou ter revisto aquele sorriso rapidamente, na noite em que fizeram amor.

Dumbledore foi embora para a cabana dele e James ficou na sala de estar, apreciando a cidade e o rio pela janela. Ficou pensando nos velhos tempos e em Lily.

Poucas vezes pensara nela após aquela noite.

Parecera sábio não se aprofundar naquele conflito de emo­ções. De que adiantava? Ela era de Amos, não dele. Mas e agora?

Ela não estava mais com Amos.

Não estava com ele, tampouco.

Mesmo assim, aquela mulher que mal conhecia, exceto pela teimosia, pela gentileza com estranhos e pelo sorriso, era a mãe de seu filho.

E não fazia idéia de onde ela estava! Ou com quem estava. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e começou a andar pela sala. Raios!

Nove horas. Dez horas. Onze. E nada de Lily.

Estava praticamente fazendo um buraco no tapete de tanto andar no mesmo lugar. Teria saído com amigos? Com Amos?

A idéia era perturbadora demais. Parou junto ao telefone e ficou olhando para o aparelho. Pegou o caderno de telefones o procurou o número de Amos. Discou, imaginando o que diria caso ela atendesse. Ninguém respondeu, somente a secretária eletrônica:

— Aqui é Amos Diggory. Saí para jantar. Por favor, deixe recado ao sinal.

James bateu o fone no gancho.

_Saiu para jantar? _Com Lily?

Queria saber!

A campainha soou.

Ele abriu a porta para os hóspedes retardatários. Era o casal em lua-de-mel que ficaria no quarto onde ele estivera trabalhando naquele dia.

— Espero que não tenha ficado acordado por nossa causa — comentou a moça, sorrindo.

James balançou a cabeça.

— Não, claro que não.

Apesar da preocupação, sorriu diante dos recém-casados. A moça ainda trajava o vestido de noiva e tinha um pratinho de bolo na mão. O rapaz estava vestido a caráter e segurava uma caixa de pizza.

— Não comemos quase nada na festa — explicou a noiva.— Espero que não se importe.

Divertido, James os conduziu até a biblioteca, desejou fe­licidades e, antes de se retirar, notou que a tradicional gar­rafa de champanhe que Lily sempre deixava gelando no balde não estava lá.

Franziu o cenho. Não era normal Lily esquecer-se de um detalhe como esse. Imaginara que ela houvesse encar­regado alguém de levar a garrafa em balde de gelo pouco antes do horário previsto para a chegada dos hóspedes.

— Volto já! — prontificou-se. — Recém-casados ganham uma garrafa de champanhe!

A noiva sentou-se na cama e pegou uma fatia da pizza.

O noivo indagou:

— Se tiver duas latas de cerveja...

— Claro — entendeu James. — Combina melhor com a pizza!

Tirou da geladeira um pacote com seis latas de cerveja e correu para o quarto.

— Pronto! — exclamou, entregando a encomenda. — Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa, é só pedir!

— Não vamos precisar de mais nada — assegurou a noiva.

Ela sorriu para o noivo.

Ele devolveu o sorriso.

Então, ambos olharam para a banheira e depois para a cama.

— Certo — concluiu James, e saiu fechando a porta.

Onde Lily se metera?

Subiu a escadaria e bateu na porta do quarto dela. Não houve resposta. Mas viu uma luz pela fresta da porta. Ela estivera ali todo o tempo?

— Lily?

Nada.

— Lily?

Finalmente, ouviu som de passos. A chave girou na fe­chadura e a porta se abriu. James olhou bem para Lily.

— _O que há com você?_

— Nada.

Evidentemente, era mentira. Nunca vira Lily tão trans­tornada. Ela estava pálida, com os lábios arroxeados e olhei­ras escuras.

James forçou a entrada na saleta. Lily usava a mesma camisola e o mesmo robe da noite em que ele a convidara para ir a seu quarto, mas agora mal cobriam sua barriga.

Ela cruzou os braços e encolheu os ombros, desajeitada.

— São apenas... contrações.

— Contrações?! Agora? Está tendo o bebê _agora?_

— Não. Claro que não. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Pelo menos... espero que não. — A última frase saiu bem baixinha.

Ela começou a tremer. James praguejou e envolveu-a com um braço, conduzindo-a para a cama.

— Você precisa se deitar.

— Eu estava deitada.

— Desculpe-me. Por que não me contou?

Ela não respondeu. Tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas ele não permitiu. Afastando a coberta, ajudou-a a se acomodar na cama e cobriu-a.

— Chamou o médico?

— Desta vez, não.

— O que quer dizer com "desta vez?" Com que frequência isso ocorre?

— Não grite — avisou ela. — O bebê pode ouvi-lo.

— Bebês reagem à entonação e não ao volume. — James não sabia se era verdade, mas parecia razoável. — Chame o médico.

— Não há necessidade. Ele só vai dizer para eu me deitar. — Ela estava tão pálida quanto o lençol.

— Quando começou?

— Na hora do almoço.

— Na hora do almoço!

— Não é regular — apressou-se Lily em dizer. — Bem não muito regular. — Relaxou o pescoço e agarrou a coberta — Só preciso descansar... — A voz saiu fina, incerta.

— Vou chamar o médico.

Ela tentou se erguer.

— Não precisa...

— Precisa, sim! Qual o nome dele?

Por um instante, James achou que ela não iria fornecer a informação.

— Dr. Bastrop — disse ela, relutante. — Mas não devi aborrecê-lo. Verdade, é sábado à noite.

— Todos os bebes nascem de segunda a sexta, das nove às cinco? — James encontrou o número no caderninho de telefones e digitou.

— Ele não vai fazer nada! Só vai dizer para eu ficar na cama e descansar.

—Veremos — declarou James. —Alô? Aqui é James Potter Quero falar com o dr. Bastrop. Imediatamente.

Cinco minutos depois, decidia-se por levarem Lily ao hospital.

Lily entendia por que James era um executivo de sucesso. Sem erguer a voz, ele pusera toda a equipe médica a seu serviço.

Se _ela _houvesse dado o telefonema, teriam lhe dito para aguardar um retorno da ligação. Então, seria consolada, seus temores seriam minimizados e a preocupação seria abrandada. Fim de drama.

James conseguia ação.

— Muito bem. — James desligou o telefone e tirou a coberta de cima dela. — Vamos para o hospital.

Lily não se mexeu. Aninhou-se na cama, abraçando-se, sentindo uma contração.

— Não.

— Não seja ridícula. O médico está a caminho. Ele vai nos encontrar lá.

Mesmo assim, Lily não se mexia. Respirava de leve e tentava espantar a dor. De algum modo, enviou uma men­sagem a James, pois de repente ele praguejou e ajoelhou-se a seu lado.

— Está doendo muito?

Ela fez que não e suprimiu um soluço.

— Acho que não. Não está doendo. E só que... que... — Tentou aparentar calma. Não conseguiu. No final, gritou. — Eu não sei! E se estiver nascendo? E cedo demais!

— É por isso que precisamos ir para o hospital. — James estava tão próximo que ela sentia a respiração junto a seu braço. — Está melhor agora? Pode se sentar?

Ela assentiu, trémula.

— Vamos, então. — James colocou um braço forte sob as pernas dela e ergueu-as. — Eu vou carregar você.

Lily ficou tensa.

— Não precisa me carregar! — Ajeitou o robe. — Saia daqui!

— Você precisa ir para o hospital, Lily.

— Então, eu irei. Mas andando. E vou me vestir primeiro, portanto, saia para que eu possa me aprontar!

Ele hesitou. Ela achou que ele ia fazer algum comentário sobre já ter visto tudo o que ela podia mostrar. Mas ele conformou-se:

— Estou bem junto à porta.

Lily levantou-se, trémula, e começou a se vestir. Sentiu outra contração enquanto vestia o suéter. Muito mais forte do que as anteriores, fez com que se inclinasse para a frente.

Seus problemas estariam resolvidos se perdesse o bebê, mas não queria perdê-lo! Era sua única certeza desde que se descobrira grávida. Permaneceu imóvel até a dor passar.

— Lily? — chamou James, além da porta.

— Espere. — Ela acabou de vestir o suéter.

Impaciente, James entrou no quarto enquanto ela calçava a sandália.

— Deixe que eu afivelo. — Antes que ela pudesse pro­testar, ajoelhou-se à frente dela e tomou-lhe um dos pés.

Lily sentia os cabelos negros dele roçando em seu joelho, bem como suas mãos grandes e fortes em torno de seu pé, tentando alojar o calçado.

— É um luxo ter alguém para me ajudar a calçar a sandália...

Ele ergueu o olhar por sobre a barriga enorme. Seus olhares se encontraram. Ela arriscou um sorriso tímido. Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Era a primeira vez que trocavam sorrisos, pensou Lily, desde que ele ressurgira em cena, havia uma semana. Era tolo sorrir naquele momento. Na verdade, tinha vontade de chorar. Zangada, tentou reprimir as lágrimas.

— Muito bem. — James levantou-se e ajudou-a a ficar de pé. — Vamos.

— Preciso chamar Dumbledore . Alguém precisa cuidar da pousada e atender ao telefone.

— Eu já o chamei.

Quando estavam na porta, encontraram-se com o velhi­nho. Sonolento, ele nem penteara os cabelos e tinha a camisa para fora da calça.

— Você está bem? — perguntou a Lily. Sem esperar pela resposta, olhou fixo para James. — Não deixe que nada de mal aconteça a ela, ouviu?

James assentiu.

— Alto e claro.

O médico chegara antes e já os aguardava na sala de emergência do hospital. Era um homem forte, de cabelos grisalhos e bigodão. Com seu jeito tranquilo e brincalhão, transmitia conforto às clientes.

— Você tinha que animar o meu sábado, não é? — foi seu primeiro comentário.

— Desculpe-me — balbuciou Lily. — Tenho certeza de que não é nada. É só que ele... ele — Encarou James, que teimava em segurar-lhe o cotovelo. — Ele queria ter certeza.

O dr. Bastrop encarou James. Sabia que Lily não quisera envolver o pai da criança na gravidez. Não estava de acordo, mas não dissera nada. Agora, podendo avaliá-lo, pareceu aprovar.

— Bem, vamos examinar, certo?

James começou a segui-los até a sala de exames, mas o dr. Bastrop olhou-o por sobre o ombro.

— Você não pode ajudar agora. Fique aí no corredor. Falo com você quando tivermos um quadro preciso.

Por um segundo, Lily achou que James ia discutir. Mas ele assentiu e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Eu espero aqui.

Não era confortável, mas pouca coisa era em se tratando de uma gravidez, pensou Lily.

Os exames foram feitos e Lily pôde se vestir novamente. Sentada na mesa, ficou esperando pelo médico.

— Qual era o intervalo das contrações mesmo? — indagou o dr. Bastrop.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios.

— As vezes um minuto. Às vezes, cinco.

— A tarde inteira?

— É. — Aflita, Lily indagou: — Está nascendo?

— Espero que não. Chame o pai da criança — pediu o médico à enfermeira.

Um segundo depois, James aparecia na porta.

— Está tudo bem?

— Ela está bem.

— E o bebê? Está nascendo?

— Não sei ainda.

— Não sabe? — questionou James, inquieto.

— Pode até ser.

— Mas...

— Teremos que esperar. — O médico deu um sorriso encorajador a Lily. — Talvez, se repousar, as contrações cessem. Contrações falsas são comuns em mulheres que já tiveram filhos. Não ficaria preocupado se esse fosse seu terceiro, quarto ou mesmo segundo filho. Mas como _é _sua primeira gravidez, não sei. Mesmo que desse à luz agora, o bebê teria muita chance de sobreviver. Muitos bebês nas­cem de sete meses, alguns até com menos. Mas a natureza determinou nove meses. Dá menos problemas. Seria bom reter o bebê o máximo de tempo possível...

— Está bem, vou diminuir o ritmo — declarou Lily.

— Diminuir o ritmo não vai adiantar — ponderou o dr. Bastrop. — Vai ter que parar com tudo.

— Parar com tudo?!

— Isso mesmo — confirmou o médico. — Não sei se você andou se excedendo ultimamente, mas algo está provocando a placenta.

Lily sentiu o olhar de James sobre ela à menção da palavra "excedendo" e ruborizou com mais intensidade.

— Eu precisava trabalhar! Não quis... — Desviou o olhar, lutando contra as lágrimas.

— Não importa o que andou fazendo, Lily. Não pode continuar. Precisa de repouso — declarou o médico. — E isso significa nada de correria, nada de peso, nada de escada.

— Meu quarto fica no segundo andar!

— Nós a mudaremos para baixo — decidiu James, com um olhar que desencorajava qualquer protesto. — E ela vai parar. Vai ficar na cama durante o resto da gravidez, se o senhor disser que é preciso.

Lily buscou apoio no médico, mas este parecia aliado a James ao concluir:

— Otimo. Já era hora de alguém começar a cuidar de você![**n/a:** _eu tbm quero um James Potter cuidando de mim!!!_]

— Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma! — protestou ela, e então franziu o cenho ao sentir mais uma contração forte.

O dr. Bastrop pousou a mão na barriga dela e a manteve é que a dor passasse.

— Eu sei que pode cuidar de si mesma, Lily — apaziguou. — Durante todo o tempo, fez o que era melhor para o bebê. Tenho certeza de que continuará sendo assim. Fique contente por seu marido poder ajudar.

"Ele não é meu marido!", Lily quis gritar. "Ele nunca foi meu marido. Ele é apenas o pai do meu filho!" Levou a mão à testa, perturbada.

— Leve-a para casa e coloque-a na cama — instruiu o dr. Bastrop a James. — Um pouco de paparico não fará mal. — Após uma pausa, sugeriu: — E cruzem os dedos.


	6. seis

_**CAPÍTULO SEIS**_

— Você não pode simplesmente expul­sá-los! — protestou Lily, quando James decidiu desocupar o quarto terreo para ela passar a noite lá. — Eles são nossos hóspedes!

— Eles vão entender — garantiu ele, obrigando-a a se sentar à mesa da cozinha. — Ouviu o médico: não subir escadas. Fique aí. Nem pense em se mexer até eu voltar. Seu novo quarto estará pronto em poucos minutos. — Olhou para o velho Dumbledore . — Tome conta dela.

James não comentara nada sobre aquela decisão durante o trajeto entre o hospital e a pousada, mas Lily adivinhara que ele tomaria alguma atitude radical. Só não cogitara que ele desalojaria um casal em plena lua-de-mel!

Fechou os olhos e gemeu.

Dimbledore inclinou-se para ela.

— Está sentindo dor? Como eles a liberaram se ainda está com dor?

Lily esboçou um sorriso fraco.

— Não tenho dor. Só estou preocupada.

— Com o bebê?

— Com o que James está fazendo.

— Ele está fazendo o que tem que fazer — filosofou o velhinho. — Está cuidando de tudo. De você.

Seria algum tipo de conspiração masculina?, imaginou ela. Será que todos os homens num raio de cento e cinquenta quilómetros achavam que mulheres grávidas precisavam de que alguém cuidasse delas?

A porta abriu-se.

— Eles saíram — anunciou James. — Vou trocar os lençóis.

Lily estava horrorizada.

— Você os acordou?

— Duvido de que estivessem dormindo — replicou James, maldoso, e deu um sorriso torto. — De qualquer forma, entenderam. Prometi um final de semana grátis e os trans­feri para outro quarto.

— Nós não temos outro quarto vago.

— Instalei-os no seu, ora.

— No _meu?! _— Ela olhou-o atónita. Seu quarto era sim­ples e sem requintes, quase austero, sem nenhum atrativo.

— Não poderia instalá-los no meu, com o papel de parede pela metade. — James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Como se diz por aí, "seu tiro saiu pela culatra".

Lily sentiu vontade de mostrar-lhe a língua. Em vez disso, respirou fundo para aliviar a irritação e virou o rosto para não ver o sorriso de superioridade dele.

Ele não perdeu muito tempo tripudiando.

— Venho pegar você em poucos minutos.

— Não precisa vir me buscar — disparou ela. — Eu sei onde fica o quarto. — Lily pressionou a mão contra a barriga ao sentir outra contração.

James percebeu, franziu o cenho e avisou:

— Vou me apressar.

A lógica dizia a James que a possibilidade de ela perder o bebê não era tão má. Isso cortaria a ligação entre eles, resolveria seus problemas, simplificaria suas vidas.

Mas sentia um arrepio ante a simples idéia.

Não pensara em nada além do momento presente desde que soubera que ia ser pai. Não ficara acordado à noite planejando o futuro. Não formara um conceito sobre a crian­ça que gerara.

E, mesmo assim, quando achou que o bebê poderia não sobreviver, entendeu que moveria céus e terra para garantir o bem-estar daquela criança.

Expulsar hóspedes era a última de suas preocupações. Mandaria todo o mundo para a rua se isso garantisse a gravidez de Lily.

Não garantia. Na verdade, isso a deixaria ainda mais preocupada. Ela adorava a pousada, adorava administrar o negócio. Aquela propriedade devia ter ficado para ela.

Pois providenciaria a transferência. Mas, naquele mo­mento, sua primeira tarefa era garantir que ela permane­cesse em repouso e calma.

No quarto de Lily, recolheu os poucos objetos pessoais dela, deixando-o apresentável para o casal que expulsara da biblioteca. Então, pegou sua camisola e robe, além de outras peças de que ela precisaria na manhã seguinte, sen­tindo-se incomodado, como se fosse um _voyeur._

Assim que instalou os recém-casados no quarto de Lily, foi trocar os lençóis da cama da biblioteca. Nunca fizera uma cama tão rápido na vida. Não estava uma maravilha. Os cantos não estavam dobrados com precisão militar. Não afofara o acolchoado de penas, mas não se importava com a nota baixa que Lily lhe daria, desde que ela permanecesse ali descansando.

Voltou à cozinha e até suspirou de alívio ao vê-la exatamente no local onde a deixara.

— A biblioteca está pronta — avisou. — Como está se sentindo?

— Eu estou bem.

James achou-a pálida. Quando ela fez menção de se levan­tar da cadeira, apressou-se em ajudá-la. Ficou contente por ela não repudiá-lo.

— Ainda está sentindo contrações? — indagou, enquanto seguiam para o quarto.

Ela fez que sim, mas não falou. Esforçava-se para manter o passo normal, mas a certa altura teve uma hesitação mo­mentânea. Quando chegaram à biblioteca, parou e voltou-se para ele.

— Obrigada.

Era uma dispensa e ele sabia.

— Não há de quê.

Em vez de ir embora, James a fez recuar para dentro da biblioteca e entrou também, fechando a porta.

— O que está fazendo? — questionou Lily.

— Vou ficar. — Ignorando o olhar ameaçador dela, pas­sou-lhe as peças de roupa e objetos que recolhera. — Trouxe sua camisola e outras coisas...

Ela pegou a sacola e tomou a direção do banheiro. Ao perceber que ele a seguia, voltou-se.

— Não venha atrás de mim — avisou. — Não.

Havia um tom de pânico na voz dela, por isso ele aten­deu. Queria dizer-lhe para parar de agir como uma idiota, pois ele já a vira nua e, com certeza, não ia pular em cirna dela! Mas aquilo era ser racional e Lily estava além da racionalidade.

Ela entrou no banheiro. Quando ela fechou a porta, pos­tou-se do lado de fora. Podia ouvir os sons abafados da movimentação dela. De repente, silêncio. _Você está bem?, _quis perguntar. Mas conteve-se. Cinco minutos depois, que mais lhe pareceram cinco anos, ela abriu a porta.

Sem dizer nada, James a segurou pelo braço, e ela ficou tensa. Ele a conduziu para a cama e afastou a coberta para que ela se acomodasse.

— Pronto — concluiu ela, cruzando as mãos sobre a dobra do lençol. — Satisfeito? Estou bem empacotada. Agora, boa noite.

Ele apagou o abajur. O quarto ficou escuro, a única ilu­minação vinha do luar através das cortinas.

— Boa noite, Lily — retribuiu James, tranquilo.

Então, em vez de sair, cruzou o quarto e sentou-se na cadeira de balanço.

Ela se sentou na cama.

— James!

Ele virou a cabeça.

— O quê?

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ele experimentou balançar-se na cadeira, que rangeu.

— O que lhe parece?

— Você não vai ficar!

— Tente me expulsar — desafiou ele.

— Você sabe que eu não posso. — Lily golpeou o acol­choado de plumas. — Que mancada, James Potter. Por que está fazendo isso? — Estava a ponto de chorar.

Ele se levantou.

— Oh, Lily, não chore...

Quase morrera ao ouvi-la chorar da última vez. E fora por causa de Amos.

— Eu não estou chorando — declarou Lily.

Mas sua voz falhou e, por cima da coberta, ela pressionou a barriga.

James aproximou-se de novo da cama, sentou-se na beirada e tomou-lhe a mão. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele a manteve.

— Não, Lily. Por favor...

A mão dela estava fria. Tão fria. Ele massageou-lhe os dedos. Ela parou de tentar se desvencilhar.

— Não vou conseguir dormir se for embora — explicou James. — Vou ficar preocupado com você.

— Eu ficarei bem.

— Eu espero que sim. Mas preciso ficar. Para ter certeza.

Ela não respondeu, apenas emitiu um som de desânimo.

Então, lembrou:

— E amanhã? Tenho que preparar o café da manhã às seis.

— Eu cuido disso.

— Você não pode preparar café da manhã para dezoito pessoas.

— Posso — afirmou James. — E serão dezenove. Vou trazer o seu café na cama. — Sorriu-lhe na penumbra.

— Não seja ridículo.

Ele continuava massageando as mãos dela com o polegar.

— Não se preocupe com nada, Lily. Vai dar tudo certo. Nós cuidaremos de tudo.

Lily desabafou:

— Eu não posso cuidar de nada! O médico disse!

— Você pode me dizer o que fazer — sugeriu James. Então, sorriu. — Você vai gostar.

Lily olhou-o por um instante, então, suspirou e recos­tou-se nos travesseiros novamente.

Sob a palma da mão, James sentiu um leve tremor na barriga dela. Toda tensa, ela respirou fundo para suportar a dor.

— Isso foi uma contração? — Nunca sentira uma, só tinha informações académicas sobre o fato.

Acostumado a ter controle total sobre o corpo, não con­seguia imaginar como era ficar sujeito a forças internas dessa natureza. Ficou imaginando se Lily se ressentia com esse fato. Ficou imaginando se ela estava ressentida com ele.

Como poderia não se ressentir?

Em uma noite, ele mudara sua vida, arruinara seu noi­vado, destruíra sua liberdade. Ele a desejara, precisara de seu conforto, de seu toque, de seu amor. E, ao tomar tudo isso, sentenciara-a a uma existência de lamentação.

Estava sentado, observando-a sob o luar, segurando-lhe a mão, sentindo a firmeza da barriga, e começou a imaginar o que poderia fazer para acertar aquela situação, como po­deria devolver a ela pelo menos parte da vida que perdera.

Lily não se lembrava de ter adormecido. Quando acor­dou, não estava em sua cama e levou algum tempo para reconhecer o ambiente e recordar por que estava ali.

Sentiu pânico ao ver que já era dia e que devia estar de pé, preparando o café. A esse pânico seguiu-se outro maior, ao lembrar-se de que deveria _ficar deitada _ou perderia o bebê.

Lembrava-se de ter relaxado no meio da cama de casal, abraçando um travesseiro. Era uma prática que desenvolvera para dar apoio à barriga. Pelo menos, assegurava-se, essa era a teoria.

Às vezes, sonhava que o travesseiro era James.

Introduziu a mão entre o travesseiro e o abdome e começou a acariciar a barriga ampla. O bebê se mexeu ao contato, mas nenhum músculo se contraiu.

Acariciou mais um pouco e aguardou, respirando bem de leve. Um minuto. Dois. Adormecera contando números, lembrava-se disso agora. Ficara contando.

E segurando a mão de James.

Após cinco minutos sem contrações, respirou mais fundo, sentiu a preocupação diminuir e ficou de lado. Avistou James cochilando na cadeira de balanço.

Ele estava largado ali, a calça _jeans _amarrotada, a camisa por fora, a barba por fazer. Sobre a mesa próxima à cama havia uma bandeja com suco de laranja, panquecas, _bacon _e frutas.

— Oh, James.

Não achava que tinha falado tão alto, apenas balbuciado. Entretanto, James despertou, piscou os olhos e focalizou-a. Aprumou-se rápido.

— Como está se sentindo?

O tom preocupado e gentil deixou-a sem graça. Ela limpou a garganta, tentando parecer estar acordada e observando-o havia horas.

— Estou ótima.

Ela recostou-se na cabeceira, puxando as cobertas. Pre­cisava sair da cama e ir ao banheiro, mas não enquanto ele estivesse ali. Ele já vira o bastante quando ela desfilara de camisola.

James aproximou-se da cama apreensivo.

— Não sentiu mais contrações?

Ela pressionou os lábios e balançou levemente a cabeça.

— Não. — Esboçou um sorriso. — A crise passou. — Queria dizer que não precisava mais da ajuda dele e que ele poderia ir embora.

Ele não se intimidou.

— Trouxe seu café da manhã antes. Achei que já estaria acordada quando eu voltasse da preparação do desjejum do pessoal. Acho que você estava exausta.

— Acho que sim — admitiu Lily, baixinho. Estava tão surpresa quanto ele por ter dormido tanto. Passava das dez horas. Endireitou-se. — Quem está na recepção? Os hóspe­des vão começar a sair.

— Dumbledore está tomando conta. Ele chegou cedo e me ajudou com o café também. Hagrid vai chegar em uma hora. Não se preocupe. Estamos tomando conta de tudo. Essas panquecas já esfriaram e o _bacon _já esteve melhor. Vou preparar outra bandeja.

Ela hesitou, pois não queria que ele a ajudasse mais.

— Posso me levantar agora — informou. — Se você sair — acrescentou, oportunamente.

— Vou sair — declarou ele. — Mas volto logo.

— Não precisa se apressar.

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para ela. Ela ergueu o queixo, tentando parecer auto-suficiente e poderosa. Mas era difícil, uma vez que estava de camisola, com os cabelos desgrenhados.

— Volto em cinco minutos — avisou James, e saiu. Lily foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos.

Fiel à palavra, James voltou trazendo ovos mexidos, tor­radas, frutas e suco, pousando a bandeja na mesma mesa próxima à cama.

— Obrigada — disse Lily. Esperou que ele saísse, mas ele não se manifestou. — Você não precisa esperar.

— Precisamos conversar.

Ela pegou uma torrada e mordiscou-a.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre a noite passada.

— A noite passada já foi. Eu estou ótima. Apenas me excedi um pouco ontem. Não farei mais isso — prometeu Lily.

Recostado na estante, James parecia mais sério do que o normal, preocupado mesmo. Agitado, caminhou um pouco pela biblioteca, mãos nos bolsos, cabeça baixa. Ao chegar à lareira, lançou-lhe um olhar.

— Você me disse outro dia que queria esse bebê.

Não era exatamente uma pergunta. Mais parecia umj desafio.

Lily ergueu o queixo.

— Isso mesmo.

— Então, o que andou fazendo nos últimos dias não foi muito inteligente, certo?

Ela sentiu o calor nas faces.

— Eu não sabia que estava me excedendo. Nunca fiz nada para prejudicar deliberadamente o meu filho.

— Nosso filho.

Lily remexeu o maxilar e desviou o olhar. Não queria enfrentar James. Não queria que ele percebesse que ela ainda nutria algum sentimento por ele. O que faria se o bebê tivesse o mesmo olhar do pai?

— Nunca faria nada para machucar o bebê — afirmou. — Deveria saber disso.

— Então por que não faz o que é melhor para ele?

Ela estreitou o olhar.

— O que isso significa? Ele se voltou e encarou-a.

— Case-se comigo.

— Já conversamos sobre isso, James.

— E eu não aceitei a sua resposta ainda. Você diz que quer esse filho, mas não está cuidando dele. Você...

— Um momento! — Ela parou de saborear o desjejum com um barulho de pratos e talheres. — Como sabe o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? Você está aqui há quanto tempo? Uma semana?

— E já vi que você trabalha sem folga.

— Eu precisava...

— Você não precisa! Você quer! Você quer ser indepen­dente. Você quer se livrar de mim. Você quer tudo a seu modo. E ainda diz que está cuidando do bebê? Que o ama? Não me faça rir.

Lily nunca vira James zangado antes. Ela elevou os joelhos diante da barriga, como se eles pudessem oferecer uma proteção extra.

— Você não sabe do que está falando.

— Não? Acho que sei. Acho que você precisa parar de agir como uma colegial tola e passar a se comportar como adulta.

Atónita, Lily olhou para ele fixamente.

— Colegial tola? — Como ele se atrevia?

— Pare de pensar só em si mesma e pense nos outros, para variar — disparou James. — Não estamos mais falando sobre o que você quer, mas sobre o que eu quero! Estamos falando sobre o que é melhor para o bebê. Para _o nosso _filho! Seu e meu. O bebê não pode tomar decisões. Nós temos que fazer isso por ele. Nós dois. Não só você.

— Você está tentando... mandar em mim, me intimidar...

Sob o olhar raivoso de James, Lily abraçou as próprias pernas, intimidada. Não era justo, pensou. Nada daquilo era justo.

Ele foi sentar-se na cadeira a poucos passos da cama.

— Você quer que o bebê viva? — perguntou.

— Claro que sim.

— Então, você deve a ele uma chance. E tem que ir com calma para que isso aconteça. O médico disse isso. Ele disse que você precisa descansar, precisa ficar calma. Comer bem. Dormir bastante. E não pode fazer isso bancando a gerente da pousada.

— Não estou _bancando _a gerente da pousada!

— Não vai dar uma chance justa ao bebê se não diminuir o ritmo.

— Eu vou diminuir. Vou levar tudo com mais tranquilidade. Isso não significa que tenha que me casar com você — defendeu-se Lily.

— Significa, se quiser manter o seu emprego.

Ela o encarou.

— Vai me despedir?

— Sim! Não! — Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Raios! Não sei! Não, não vou despedi-la. Mas quero que tenha bom senso. Quero... quero que a criança tenha o meu nome.

Eles se olharam. Então, ela disse baixinho:

— Por quê?

— Porque é meu filho! Quero que o meu filho leve o meu nome. Não quero que lhe seja negado um direito de nasci­mento. Ele é um Potter, caramba!

Lily ficou olhando para ele, atónita com a veemência, com a insistência dele em querer um filho que não planejara.

— Ou ela — observou Lily, após um momento.

— Ou ela — aceitou James. — O que for. Eu não me importo. Não quero ficar de fora, só olhando...

— Como se soubesse muito sobre isso.

— Não sei muito, tem razão — admitiu ele. — Pois, por um tempo, nem de fora fiquei. Mas você acompanhou todo o desenvolvimento. Gostou de cuidar de tudo sozinha?

— Claro que não.

— Então, por que acha que eu gosto dessa situação? E por que acha que o bebê vai gostar?

— Nosso filho não vai gostar! Nosso filho não vai precisar passar pelo que eu passei! Esse bebê vai ter uma mãe que o ama e que vai cuidar dele por todos os dias de sua vida!

James assentiu devagar.

— Otimo. Quero que essa criança conheça o amor do pai também. — Após uma pausa, James declarou: — Se você não quiser continuar casada, acabaremos com a farsa e pronto. Se você se sentir muito incomodada com essa situação, poderemos nos divorciar depois que o bebê nascer.

— Para que tudo isso? — exclamou Lily, o coração se des­pedaçando. Casar-se com ele para se divorciar em seguida?

— Para dar a ele, ou ela, legitimidade. Vai provar a ele, ou ela, que me importo o bastante para garantir-lhe esse direito. E vai me dar o direito de ajudar na educação dele, ou dela.

— Eu não ia negar esse direito a você.

— Então não me negue a chance de ser marido e pai em nível legal. Por favor.

James estava tão próximo que Lily via o músculo de seu maxilar se contrair. Podia se lembrar de como era ter aquela barba por fazer roçando em sua pele.

— Eu posso recompensar o seu transtorno — acrescentou ele, quando ela não se manifestou.

— Meu transtorno?

— Hattie devia ter deixado a pousada para você, não para mim. Ela teria feito isso, se não quisesse que eu sou­besse sobre o bebê. Case-se comigo e providenciarei para que a pousada fique em seu nome.

Lily olhou para ele fixamente.

— É como me casar por dinheiro. Não vou me casar por dinheiro — afirmou. — Nunca me casarei por dinheiro!

James emitiu um som desesperado.

— Então, case-se comigo por ser a atitude correta. Case-se comigo por amar o nosso filho.

Certa época, Lily sonhara casar-se com James.

Quando era jovem, tola e inocente, quando ainda acre­ditava que tudo era possível, nutrira aquele sonho. Acordada a noite, imaginava James Potter pedindo-a em casamento..

Vislumbrara-o sorrindo, acariciando-a, aguardando espe­rançoso sua resposta. E, quando ela dizia sim, imaginava os lábios dele cobrindo os seus.

Que imaginação fértil! A realidade não era assim.

— Pense nisso — aconselhara James, antes de sair do quarto. Lily pensou. Ele não lhe apresentara uma proposta de casamento, mas um contrato administrativo. Tratava-se da atitude sensata, lógica e apropriada a se tomar. Era o melhor para o filho de ambos.

De fato, não podia argumentar.

Queria. Tentava. Ficou na biblioteca debatendo consigo mesma. Pensou em cada hipótese, cada possibilidade de demonstrar que ele estava errado.

Mas ele não estava.

Finalmente, precisou admitir que casar-se com James, por causa do bebê, era a atitude certa a tomar.


	7. sete

_**CAPÍTULO SETE**_

Cinco, dez ou quinze anos depois, quando a criança perguntasse sobre o casamento, James gostaria de poder contar a ele, ou ela, acrescentou, observando a preocupação de Lily, que tinham feito a coisa certa.

Claro, haviam discutido ao planejar o casamento:

— A sua _mãe?! _— exclamou Lily, ao ouvir os planos dele. — Quer que a sua mãe venha? — Ficou enrubescida e, depois, pálida.

— Minha mãe espera estar presente em meu casamento — declarou James. — Bem como minha tia Caroline, minha tia Grace e meu tio Lloyd. Tem os meus primos também — acrescentou, — Darcy, Catherine e Alexis.

— Por que não convidamos a cidade toda, já que estamos nisso para valer? — questionou ela, bufando.

— Ora, você pode convidar quem quiser — afirmou James, ignorando o sarcasmo. — Dumbledore vai vir, claro. E Hagrid, nem é preciso mencionar. Quem mais quer convidar?

Lily remexeu o maxilar e voltou o rosto para a janela.

— Ninguém! Não quero ninguém! Por que está fazendo tanto estardalhaço?

— Porque vamos nos casar.

Parecia-lhe certo. Apropriado. Importante. Como se fos­sem lamentar, caso não fizessem tudo aquilo.

— Grande casamento — desdenhou ela. Ele encolheu os ombros.

— É o único que temos.

Lily não parecia convencida, mas não discutiu mais. Ape­nas deu-lhe as costas e continuou montando arranjos de flores para os quartos. Essa atividade ela podia realizar, sentada junto ao balcão, por isso James não a impedia. Já estava bastante irritada por ele insistir para que ela ficasse na parte térrea da casa e não se esforçasse o dia inteiro.

James sabia que ela só estava se casando porque seu bom senso dizia que devia agir assim. Sabia que ela não o amava. Raios, depois do que ele fizera, provavelmente ela jamais gostaria dele.

Ela apenas faria o melhor, assim como ele mesmo.

James fez com que Lily contratasse um bufe, uma florista, um músico, uma confeitaria. Queria uma festa. Flores. Mú­sica. E queria um _bolo de casamento!_

Lily achou que ele estava maluco. Não podia estar mes­mo com a pretensão de fazer daquele casamento um grande acontecimento, podia?

Aparentemente, podia. E estava fazendo.

Poucas horas após ela aceitar a proposta, já haviam ini­ciado todos os preparativos para o evento. Ao anoitecer, ela estava ainda mais impressionada com a capacidade de James de fazer o mundo se curvar a seus desejos. Não sabia o que ele dissera à mãe, às tias e ao tio sobre a decisão repentina de se casar. Só sabia que sua futura sogra chegaria na quarta-feira.

— Os demais chegarão na sexta-feira. E nós nos casamos no domingo à noite. Assim está bem? — indagou ele, como se a opinião de Lily importasse.

_Não!, _quis gritar ela. _Não, não está nada bem._

Mas tomara a decisão de se casar com ele. Concordara com tudo aquilo. Então, apenas assentiu.

Sentia-se desajeitada e idiota ao mesmo tempo. Tinha a impressão de que a gerente do bufe deduzira a verdadeira história, após tantas explicações desencontradas. Parecia-lhe que, durante todo o tempo em que discutiram sobre cravos e margaridas, a florista balançara a cabeça em re­provação. Mas respirou fundo e continuou cumprindo as tarefas que James delegara a ela.

Lily sabia que, embora se sentisse embaraçada, James estava dando-lhe lembranças de vida.

Um dia, só teria as lembranças.

Tentou não pensar no assunto. Recuperou o equilíbrio emocional e concordou em ocupar o quarto terreo até o final da gravidez. Limitava-se a conversar com os hóspedes agora, e não ficava mais correndo para cima e para baixo para atendê-los.

— Está vendo? — provocou James, certa tarde, logo após ela ter instruído um grupo sobre as atrações locais. — Até você pode ser uma dondoca.

Lily contraiu os lábios.

Estava preocupada com o momento, cada vez mais pró­ximo, em que conheceria a mãe de James.

Como poderia ficar frente a frente com a futura sogra e fingir que aquele casamento era igual aos outros?

— Não é apenas _mais um casamento _— definira James, quando ela indagara sobre a questão. — É o _nosso _casamento. Ela não vai esperar que você tenha uma atitude de distanciamento.

— Ela vai me odiar — concluiu Lily. — Ela vai achar que eu preparei uma armadilha!

— Ela ficou um pouco surpresa — admitiu James. — Mas sabe tudo sobre paixão. Era apaixonada por meu pai.

— Não é a mesma coisa!

— Mas ela não sabe disso.

A segurança dele pouco contribuiu para a diminuição dos temores de Lily, pois ela estava mesmo apaixonada por James. Ele apenas não sabia disso. E com certeza, ele não estava apaixonado por ela.

Então, ela aguardou, apreensiva, que James trouxesse a mãe do aeroporto na quarta-feira. Imaginou se não seria melhor ir ao aeroporto também, para desfazer qualquer má impressão. No fim, preferiu ficar, pois alguns hóspedes es­tavam chegando.

Iriam receber três casais naquela tarde. James quis que ela lhes telefonasse ou providenciasse uma alternativa para eles, disposto a fechar a pousada naquela semana.

Mas Lily se recusara.

— Isto é um negócio — argumentou. — Não pode fechar só porque vamos nos casar.

Ele protestou mais um pouco, mas acabou concordando.

— Está bem, faça como quiser. Vai ser sua pousada logo, logo.

Não fora por isso que ela insistira, mas não esclareceu.

— Vou esperar pelos hóspedes.

James fora buscar a mãe sozinho.

Lily não sabia o que ele lhe contara. Não a verdade, com certeza.

Se James houvesse contado a verdade, com certeza ela não chegaria com aquele sorriso largo e não teria sido tão ca­lorosa na apresentação. Lily tentou retribuir, mas sentia-se enorme, desajeitada e, o que era pior, falsa. A mãe de James devia estar sendo apresentada a uma mulher que amava seu filho. Não a alguém a quem James acabara ligado por acaso e por falta de sorte.

— Esta é Lily — anunciou James, e sorriu-lhe encorajador. — Esta é minha mãe, Dorea.

Lily nunca tivera problemas em conhecer novas pessoas. Era um de seus dons: fazer as pessoas se sentirem em casa. Mas, naquele momento, sentia-se sem palavras e inepta.

— Estou contente em conhecer você, Lily — declarou Dorea, beijando-a no rosto. Então, ainda segurando a mão da futura nora, voltou-se para James e sorriu. — Agora eu sei o que é uma Lily Evans e entendo por que Hattie a deixou para você.

— Minha mãe soube do testamento antes de mim — explicou James. — E ficou curiosa.

"Aposto que sim", pensou Lily, querendo cada vez maiis desaparecer sob o assoalho. Pelo menos, ao dizer aquilo, Dorea manteve o olhar fixo no rosto dela, sem desviá-lo para a barriga. James comentara que a mãe era muito sutil. Lily acreditava nele.

— Vá ligar para a sua secretária ou aborrecer o funcio­nário da alfândega — disparou Dorea. — Deixe-nos a sós para nos conhecermos melhor. — Ao vê-lo hesitante, agitou a mão de maneira característica. — Vá, vá. Eu não vou mordê-la. Prometo.

Lily esboçou seu sorriso mais confiante.

— Nós ficaremos bem — assegurou-lhe, e rezou para que fosse verdade.

A verdade era que Dorea movia-se pelo mesmo dínamo que James. Ela parecia entender que Lily não possuía for­mação para conversarem no mesmo nível, mas não parecia se sentir desconfortável com isso.

Reparou nas melhorias que Lily fizera na pousada, elo­giando sua competência. Ao vê-la mais relaxada, abordou o tema dos preparativos do casamento.

Uma vez que contratara todos os serviços pessoalmente, Lily pôde descrever exatamente o que seria servido, como seria a decoração, que peças musicais seriam executadas e como seria o bolo. Achou que se saíra muito bem.

Foi quando Dorea indagou:

— Posso ver o vestido?

— Ves... vestido? — gaguejou Lily, muito pálida.

Dorea pareceu ficar tão desolada quanto Lily por um segundo. Mas logo sorriu, animada.

— Oh, você se esqueceu do vestido... — Como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo!

O quanto aquilo tudo era freudiano?, indagou Lily a si mesma.

Onde, na Terra, encontraria um vestido de noiva do ta­manho de um elefante? A resposta era: não encontraria. Subconscientemente, devia ter já chegado a essa conclusão, por isso nem sequer pensara no assunto.

— Não preciso de nada especial — apressou-se em ex­plicar. — Nada está entrando em mim. Não sou uma noiva típica. — Baixou o olhar para a barriga e sorriu triste para a mãe de James.

— Todas as noivas são especiais — sentenciou Dorea. — E todas merecem um vestido para essa ocasião.

Era o vestido mais lindo que Lily já vira.

E era seu.

Feito pela incrivelmente talentosa Dorea Potter, ape­sar dos poucos dias que tivera de prazo. Lily mal podia acreditar. Tinha que se beliscar toda a vez que olhava para a peça pendurada no guarda-roupa da biblioteca. Tinha que piscar sempre que se via nele refletida no espelho.

— Pronto — avisou Dorea, segurando alfinetes com os dentes, ajoelhada no chão.

Lily parecia espantada com a visão de si mesma numa criação tão suntuosa.

— Acho que ficou maravilhoso — murmurou, maravilhada. Imaginara ganhar um vestido tipo saco de batata, ou camisola de hospital, mas Dorea tinha outras idéias.

— Lily e eu fomos a uma loja de tecidos — informara Dorea ao filho.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Lily precisa ficar em repouso.

— Ela vai ficar — assegurou a mãe. — Eu que farei todo o serviço pesado.

Lily nem acreditara na ocasião. Acompanhara Dorea, di­vertida, enquanto ela especulava sobre metragens e preços.

— Usaremos um corte estilo império, acho — dizia Dorea. — Juntando o volume logo abaixo dos seios. Poderemos dar mais pano se for preciso. E gola alta. Mangas longas ou curtas? O que você prefere?

— Hum... — hesitou Lily, que não pensara no assunto.

— Longas — decidiu Dorea. — A menos que não te­nhamos tempo. Daí, faremos sem mangas.

Na verdade, Lily só a acompanhara pelo passeio.

— Marfim ou branco? — indagara Dorea, segurando amostras junto ao rosto rosado de Lily.

— Marfim? — arriscou Lily. Não se sentia virginal o suficiente para vestir branco.

— Marfim — concordou Dorea, rápido. — Você sabe o que lhe cai bem.

E Dorea também. Sem falar em sua determinação, que transpunha qualquer dificuldade.

— Consegue mesmo fazer um vestido de noiva em três dias? — perguntara Lily, quando chegaram à pousada com tecidos, rendas, zíperes e botões.

— Bem, não vai ser um vestido de grife — avisou Dorea. — Mas vai servir, acho.

Estavam agora na manhã de domingo e Lily olhava-se no espelho em seu vestido marfim, com corpete de cetim e mangas longas de renda.

— Está bem para você? — perguntou Dorea. Lily só conseguiu sorrir e dizer:

— Oh, está lindo!

James não sabia por que estava tão nervoso. Era apenas um casamento, afinal de contas. Lily e ele apenas faziam o que era preciso pelo filho que iam ter. Era importante, sim, mas não aterrador.

Então, por que estava assim? Nervoso, trémulo?

Abriu as mãos e verificou o tremor. Erguendo-as, mexeu no colarinho a fim de afrouxá-lo um pouco e respirar com mais facilidade. Usava gravata quase todo dia e nunca se sentira estrangulado.

Mas aquela gravata em particular... Aquela parecia estar apertando.

O violoncelista executava uma peça conhecida, mas cujo nome James não recordava. Não era a música com a qual Lily entraria, aquela ele conhecia bem. Mas não deixou de erguer o olhar para ver se ela já estava na escada.

Esperava que ela conseguisse descer sem dificuldade. Pesnoalmente, não sabia por que ela simplesmente não optara por sair da cozinha, juntando-se a ele na sala de estar, em frente à lareira, onde o pastor também já se encontrava.

— Ela precisa fazer uma entrada — insistira a mãe. — Vai descer a escada.

— O problema é que ela não deveria _subir _a escada — observara James.

— Então, você pode carregá-la até lá.

Mulheres! James viu o brilho no olhar de Lily e acabou concordando. Pouco antes, carregara-a lá para cima a fim de se vestir de noiva.

— Eu levo o vestido — prontificara-se Dorea. — James não deve vê-la vestida de noiva até a hora do casamento.

Como se aquele fosse um casamento tradicional, pensou James, e limpou o suor das mãos na lateral da calça preta.

Então, o violoncelista parou de tocar. Dumbledore apareceu no patamar, olhou para as pessoas presentes, parentes de James, amigos de Lily, os pais adotivos com quem ela morara até se mudar para a pousada, e depois para James. As conversas pararam e o ambiente caiu em silêncio.

Dumbledore fez um sinal de cabeça para o músico.

O violoncelista virou a página para começar uma música nova.

Parado junto à lareira, James observou Lily descendo a escada devagar, de braço dado com Dumbledore, fazendo a entrada que Dorea vislumbrara.

Parecia um anjo descendo das alturas, comparou James.

Sentiu um nó na garganta ao vê-la. Era como um anjo e uma deusa terrena ao mesmo tempo, com sua forma de maternidade, coberta por um tecido marfim, os braços pro­tegidos por uma fina renda, os seios disfarçados pelo modelo. Tinha os cabelos ruivos presos e enfeitados com flores de laranjeira. O rubor em seu rosto destacava seus olho verdes e brilhantes. Ela parecia radiante. Do jeito que uma noiva devia parecer.

Se ela sorrisse.

Queria que ela sorrisse.

James avançou antes que ela atingisse o nível da sala e ofereceu-lhe o braço antes mesmo que ela largasse o de Dumbledore . Ouviram-se comentários divertidos, risadinhas.

Mas nem notou. Não se importava. Só tinha olhos para ela.

Lembrava-se da noite em que fora até o quarto dela. Lembrava-se de seu rosto coberto de lágrimas. Depois disso, tinha apenas vagas lembranças. Carícias. Mamilos. Mais carícias gentis. Pernas e uma necessidade crescente. Mas aquilo bastava.

Lembrava-se dos beijos. Lembrava-se do sorriso. _Sorria, _implorou ele, em silêncio. _Sorria para mim._

— Caros irmãos... — começou o pastor.

Com o rabo do olho, James viu Lily empalidecer. Sentia seus dedos sobre a lã fina do terno. Acariciou-lhe a mão com o polegar. Sentiu-a trémula e apertou-lhe a mão com firmeza.

— Você, James, aceita Lily...

As palavras se sucediam, amor, alegria, honra, sustento. Riqueza. Pobreza. Saúde. Doença. Até que a morte os separe. Então, o pastor olhou para ele e aguardou.

James respondeu:

— Aceito.

— Você, Lily, aceita James...

James olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas. Olhou para a barriga dela, que era o motivo de estarem ali. Ficou ima­ginando como ela interpretava as palavras do pastor.

— Aceito.

— As alianças — pediu o pastor.

James sobressaltou-se. Lily também. Olharam um para o outro. Não havia dúvida quanto ao motivo de sua agitação. O mesmo que o dele: _Minha nossa, esqueci as alianças!_

Lembrou-se de ter comentado com os hóspedes sobre man­dar alargar a aliança de Lily. Depois disso, não pensara mais no assunto.

Hagrid cutucou-o com o cotovelo. Uma vez. Depois, de novo. James voltou-se para ver o que acontecia. O velho passou-lhe uma aliança.

James ficou olhando para o objeto. Hagrid arqueou as so­brancelhas de forma expressiva e pisou no pé de James, para garantir que entendesse.

— Com esta aliança, eu tomo você — entoou o pastor, e olhou para James.

Com mãos trémulas, James conseguiu colocá-la no dedo de Lily.

Lily ergueu o olhar.

— E a aliança de Hattie.

Então, sorriu-lhe.

Era bom terem Dumbledore, Hagrid e Dorea, pensou Lily. Se ela e James fossem deixados à própria sorte em relação ao casamento, não era preciso dizer o fiasco que teria sido.

Mas, com uma ajuda dos amigos, e dos parentes de James, o casamento foi perfeito. Até uma aliança aparecera na hora "H".

Dorea pressionara uma aliança na mão de Lily pouco antes de o pastor olhar apreensivo para ela. Mais tarde, ficou sabendo que era a que Dorea dera ao pai de James, quando se casaram.

— Espero que não ache que eu esteja interferindo — comentou Dorea, durante a recepção.

Acabavam de saborear a refeição que o bufe preparara, frango Kiev tenro com aspargos e batatas assadas, e agora ouviam o brinde entusiasmado que o tio de James estava fazendo.

— Claro que não — afirmou Lily, sorrindo para a mulher que seria, pelo menos por algum tempo, sua sogra. Gostava muito de Dorea e desejava não perdê-la quando perdesse James.

— James teria providenciado as alianças, de qualquer forma — assegurou Dorea. — Mas foi emocionante a maneira como surgiram durante a cerimónia. A menos que você quei­ra dar uma especial para ele?

— Na... não. — Lily balançou a cabeça. — Essa está ótima.

Seria uma coisa a menos para ele devolver quando a deixasse.

Ela mexeu no anel com diamante solitário. Teria que devolver o anel de Hattie também.

Sentiu um nó na garganta por já pensar no fim do casamento, quando tinham acabado de se casar. Piscou e des­viou o olhar de Dorea, precisando de algum tempo para recompor o sorriso que devia manter no rosto durante a recepção. Foi quando sentiu uma contração.

A pontada fez com que sorrisse menos.

Tivera poucas contrações desde a noite em que James a levara ao hospital. Aquela dor provavelmente não era mais significativa do que as outras. Mesmo assim, pousou dis­cretamente a mão sobre o ventre.

— Você está bem? — A voz de James veio por trás dela. Ela baixou a mão rápido e voltou-se para encará-lo com um sorriso brilhante.

— Estou.

Ele a encarou por algum tempo. Então, olhou para a barriga, onde o filho deles crescia.

— Você me diria, não é, se não estivesse se sentindo bem?

— Claro.

— ...desejo a vocês muitos anos de casamento feliz — concluiu o tio de James, erguendo a taça de champanhe.

James, Dorea e os demais convidados saborearam a be­bida. Lily tomou seu suco de uva e desejou que os votos do tio de James se concretizassem. Sentia-se como uma im­postora, enganando a todos.

— Venham, queridos — anunciou Dorea. — Hora de cortar o bolo.

Lily sentiu outra contração enquanto estavam cortando o bolo. Achava que não estava chamando a atenção com aquele problema. Sorriu para o amigo de Hagrid, Ambrose, que tirava fotos do evento, fazendo pose com um pratinho de bolo. Estremeceu ao sentir os lábios de James em seus dedos. Sabia que ele não fizera de propósito. Era só que...

De novo. Dessa vez, a contração atingiu-lhe as costas, intensa. Prendeu a respiração e deixou cair a garfada de bolo que oferecia a James.

— Vamos tentar mais uma vez — anunciou Ambrose, e acenou para que eles repetissem o gesto.

James balançou a cabeça.

— Uma vez chega. — Pegou Lily pela mão. — Continuem com a festa — declarou aos convidados. — Vou levar noiva para a cama.

Lily ficou vermelha quando todos os convidados riram e fizeram brincadeiras.

— Não podemos sair agora — sussurrou, baixinho.

— É cama agora ou hospital mais tarde. — Ele a encarou — Faça a sua escolha.

Lily suspirou e tomou o rumo do quarto.

— Aí não.

Antes que Lily pudesse questionar, James a tomou nos braços e, abrindo caminho entre os convidados, tomou a direção da escada.

— Aonde vamos? — questionou ela. — O que você está fazendo?

— Levando-a para a nossa lua-de-mel — informou James.

— Lua-de-mel? — espantou-se ela.

— A suíte principal. — Sem esmorecer, ele subiu rapi­damente até o segundo andar do casarão e só então acres­centou: — Pareceu apropriado.

A suíte principal era onde eles haviam feito amor. Onde o filho deles fora concebido.

Era o lugar perfeito para passarem a noite de núpcias, se o casamento fosse por amor, se o casamento fosse verdadeiro!

Lily sentiu vontade de chorar. Uma vez diante da suíte, tentou se desvencilhar dele.

— Já chegamos. Pode me pôr no chão.

Ele hesitou e fitou-a detidamente.

Lily esperou que ele não lesse em seu rosto a dor que ela sentia no coração.

Tentou devolver o olhar dele, como se estivesse se sen­tindo calma e consciente da situação. Pareceu convencer, pois ele assentiu e colocou-a de pé.

Lily entrou na suíte com os olhos baixos, evitando olhar para a cama enorme. Sentou-se na cadeira de balanço.

— Obrigada. Estou bem agora. Pode voltar lá para baixo.

James nem se mexeu.

— De jeito nenhum. Vou ficar aqui. Eu estava falando sério.

Lily ergueu o olhar, engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre levá-la para a cama.


	8. oito

_**CAPÍTULO OITO**_

Não fora uma das idéias mais brilhantes de James. Levar Lily para a suíte principal e propor-lhe que passassem a noite juntos.

Na verdade, era uma idéia bem estúpida.

Talvez pudesse atribuí-la à champanhe que seu tio Lloyd andara distribuindo como se fosse água. Ou aos risinhos e rubores das tias solteiras. Ou às piscadelas e sinais de "po­sitivo" de Dumbledore e Hagrid. Ou às lágrimas que sua mãe vertera ao felicitá-los.

Ou talvez tivesse sido a própria visão de Lily, sorrindo corajosa e permanecendo firme, mesmo quando ele via que ela estava a ponto de cair, enfraquecida.

Sentiu uma necessidade desesperada de tomá-la nos braços e protegê-la, de pegá-la e carregá-la consigo.

Então, fez isso mesmo.

E assim que se viu no quarto com ela, assim que fechou a porta deixando para trás o barulho e a alegria, assim que viu as pernas longas de Lily sob o vestido de cetim marfim, suas faces ruborizadas e seu olhar misterioso, não quis mais deixá-la.

Recostou-se contra a porta e rezou para que ela não o enxotasse dali.

Lily olhou para ele, ansiosa.

Viu-a engolir em seco.

— Vai me levar para a cama? — perguntou ela, cautelosa, após alguns instantes.

— Por que não? Estamos casados — lembrou James. — Não posso ir embora, posso? O que as pessoas iam pensar? O noivo não pode deixar a noiva dormindo sozinha na noite de núpcias.

— Não? — Lily pareceu avaliar a situação. Então, en­colheu os ombros e ergueu o olhar. Um leve sorriso adornava seus lábios. — É, acho que não.

James respirou fundo.

Mas então Lily se movimentou, levantando a saia mais um pouco, e ele voltou a ficar sem fôlego. Deu um passo na direção dela.

— Então... uma vez que devo ficar, deixe-me ajudá-la... a tirar o vestido.

Lily olhou para ele, piscou, e avaliou o vestido. Ficou rubra até o pescoço.

James começou a se justificar:

— Não é como se eu... nunca tivesse visto você antes... sem...

— É... acho que não.

Lily estendeu os braços para ele.

Ele passou a língua nos lábios secos, tomou-lhe as mãos e ajudou-a a ficar de joelhos sobre a cama. A suas costas, desenganchou o fecho do vestido junto à nuca. Ao roçar-lhe a pele delicada, sentiu o arrepio que tomava conta dela. Ele também se arrepiou. De desejo. De necessidade. Mas tinha que suprimi-lo.

Abriu o zíper todo, expondo as costas de Lily. Então, foi puxando o vestido por sobre seus ombros, expondo os braços. Estava tão próximo dela que sentia seu perfume. Respirou e lembrou-se de como era mergulhar naquela mas­sa de cabelos ruivos e sentir o aroma invadir os pulmões. Inclinou-se para absorver melhor.

Lily estremeceu e deu uma risadinha.

— Isso... faz cócegas.

— O quê?

— Você... respirando perto de mim.

Ela se voltou e fitou-o. Sorria levemente, como se ela te­messe sorrir de verdade, como se não soubesse se devia ousar.

James conseguira arrancar-lhe um sorriso ao colocar-lhe no dedo a aliança que fora da tia Hattie. Queria vê-la sor­rindo de novo. Inclinou a cabeça e mordiscou-lhe a orelha.

— James! — Ela encolheu o pescoço e tentou se soltar.

Ele a pegou pela cintura e continuou provocando gentil­mente. Ela se desvencilhou, riu e tombou na cama. Ele a acompanhou, trazendo-a mais para perto. Respirou fundo junto a seu pescoço e passou a beijá-la.

Ela emitia sons que lhe ativavam os hormônios mascu­linos, por isso pressionou o corpo contra o dela. Ao segurá-la pela cintura, sentiu um movimento. Uma contração.

Lily ficou quieta. Ele também, mantendo a mão na região onde acabara de sentir algo estranho. Finalmente, começa­ram a relaxar. Ela se ergueu e virou-se um pouco para ele, mas não se afastou completamente.

— Uma contração — disse James.

Lily assentiu.

Logo em seguida, James sentiu algo diferente sob a mão e franziu o cenho.

— O que foi isso?

— O bebê. — Havia um toque de alegria na voz dela.

James engoliu em seco. O bebê? _O __bebê deles? _O bebê estava _chutando? _Não sabia por que estava tão atónito. Claro que sabia que os bebês se mexiam. Chutavam. Mas... chutavam o _pai?_

— Veja só — murmurou.

Lily olhou-o sorridente.

— Surpreso? - Ele assentiu.

— Eu nunca... não achava... — Sentia-se um idiota. — Nunca tinha pensado nisso antes. O bebê... chuta com frequência?

— Tem dia que ele fica chutando o tempo todo. — Ela encolheu os ombros de leve. — Às vezes, só à noite.

— Como consegue dormir? — Ele pressionou a palma da mão contra a barriga e sentiu as batidas leves.

— As vezes, não consigo.

Ela contou como se fosse um fato. Não uma lamentação. Nunca ouvira Lily se lamentando. Nem por ele tê-la en­gravidado, nem por Hattie não lhe ter deixado a pousada, nem sobre nada.

Puxou-a para perto e beijou-lhe o ombro. A pele era tão macia e lisa. Queria... queria... Gemeu e se afastou.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la a tirar o vestido — sugeriu, man­tendo o olhar distante.

Não importava o que queria. Não poderia ter. Desajeitada, Lily levantou-se da cama e James ajudou-a a despir o vestido. Tomou cuidado para que seus movimentos fossem funcionais. Não tocou na pele macia nem uma vez, não passou a mão pelas costas até o bumbum. Tentou não tocar mais do que o necessário. Tentou até parar de respirar.

Lily com certeza fez a parte dela. Manteve-se de costas durante todo o tempo, vestiu o robe que ele oferecia e foi para o banheiro sem olhar para trás.

— Posso me arranjar sozinha agora — avisou.

James tentou se convencer de que era melhor assim. Res­pirou fundo novamente, lembrando-se de que desejar Lily era um exercício de frustração. Não poderia tê-la. Não de­veria desejá-la, portanto.

Improvisou uma cama no chão e deu-se por satisfeito... até Lily voltar do banheiro.

Já na cama, debaixo das cobertas, ela declarou:

— Obrigada, James. Por tudo.

Nele, o desejo aflorou intenso mais uma vez.

— Você não tem muito a agradecer a mim — replicou, rouco.

— Por hoje — especificou ela.

James fechou os olhos. Aquele dia ainda não se encerrara.

Fora, apesar de tudo, um dos momentos mais memoráveis na vida de Lily. Diante do pastor, da mãe, de amigos e de parentes, trocara votos com ela. Não dera nenhuma in­dicação de que a verdade era outra. Todos achavam que eles estavam na suíte principal fazendo valer a noite de núpcias nos braços um do outro.

Ninguém sabia que o noivo estava dormindo no chão.

Lily ficou de lado para poder vê-lo. Ele estava de costas, os braços sob a cabeça. Sabia que ele não estava dormindo. Provavelmente, esperava que ela estivesse.

Viu-o flexionar os ombros, talvez tentando achar a posição mais confortável.

— James?

— O que foi? — Ele se sentou no colchonete e olhou-a sob o luar. — As contrações pioraram?

Lily balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Pararam. É que... fiquei pensando se você gostaria de dividir a cama.

— _O quê?_

Ela se intimidou com a aspereza na voz dele.

— Esqueça.

Lily acomodou-se sob as cobertas, de costas para James. Ouviu-o levantar-se e achou que ele ia embora. Então, sentiu a mão forte sobre o ombro. O toque era tão leve que, por um segundo, pensou que estivesse imaginando a cena. En­tão, ele pressionou mais um pouco, e ela se voltou para ele.

— Você quer...?

Ele deixou a frase morrer.

— Eu disse para esquecer — repetiu Lily.

E ficou de costas para ele outra vez. No instante seguinte, sentiu que ele afastava as cobertas e se alojava na cama. Não ocupou só um lado, mas estendeu, o corpo junto ao seu e envolveu-a com os braços.

Como amantes.

Lily ficou contente... e triste ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo significava que o desejo dele não era algo pontual.

Mas a satisfação do desejo podia ser.

— Eu não posso... — sussurrou, angustiada. - O médico disse...

— Eu sei. — Ele entrelaçou seus dedos. A voz saiu rouca, entrecortada. — Eu sei.

— Eu posso... poderia... se você quiser... se você precisar... — A voz dela sumiu.

Lily sentiu calor no rosto. Não sabia como dizer que faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.

— Está tudo bem. Durma.

Ela olhou para James interrogativa.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho.

James tinha certeza de que ia morrer de frustração.

Tinha certeza de que sofria de um caso terminal de ex­citação sexual e que a exposição a Lily Evans, ou melhor, Lily Potter, só agravava o quadro.

Deveria ficar longe dela!

Não podia fazer isso.

Mesmo após os parentes terem partido e a mãe estar a caminho de Nova York, não poderia voltar para o próprio quarto e deixá-la sozinha na biblioteca.

Tentara se convencer de que era porque ficaria longe demais, caso ela precisasse de alguma coisa durante a noite. Se ela começasse a ter contrações de verdade, ele precisaria estar lá. Convenceu-se de que era porque os hóspedes po­deriam achar estranho ele ocupar um quarto enquanto sua esposa permanecia na biblioteca. Recém-casados não dor­miam em andares diferentes.

Convenceu-se de que seria bom passar as noites com Lily. Seria um modo de expurgar seus pecados.

Além disso, perversamente, adoraria cada minuto do castigo.

Mantinha-se perto dela durante o dia também. Per­manecia no escritório apenas pelo tempo necessário para resolver problemas que surgiam em seu escritório em Nova York. Mas, assim que podia, levava o telefone sem fio e a papelada para o andar térreo, a fim de "ficar de olho" em Lily.

Os motivos eram os mesmos, claro. Como ela queria se livrar dele se precisava de sua ajuda?

— Compre um _pager _— sugerira Dumbledore .

— Não — respondera James.

E ponto final. Além disso, ele precisava ter certeza de que Lily não faria muito esforço. Ela era bem capaz de achar que podia fazer tudo o que fazia antes de ficar grávida. Ela ainda tentava fazer toda a limpeza do andar térreo. E teria tentado fazer todo o resto, inclusive a lavanderia, se ele não houvesse insistido em contratar duas estudantes para arrumar os cómodos e lavar a roupa todos os dias.

— Como vou saber se estão trabalhando direito? — re­clamou Lily, no primeiro dia. —Não posso nem supervi­sionar o serviço.

— Eu vou cuidar para que elas façam tudo direitinho.

— Como vou saber se você sabe o que é um bom serviço?

Ele a olhou de cima.

— Posso dizer o que é um bom serviço, pois sou o segundo no comando.

Lily revirou os olhos.

— Era exatamente o que eu temia.

— Conheceu a minha mãe. Você acha que ela admitia algo menos do que padrão hospital para os lençóis?

— Bem, está certo. — Lily desistiu. — Mas precisa verificar debaixo das camas também. Nada de poeira por ali. E certifique-se de que as toalhas fiquem retas e que todo o quarto tenha um arranjo de flores novo todo dia. Dois sabonetes. Uma loção. Um xampu. Um lustrador de sapatos...

James mostrou-lhe a lista de checagem.

Então, quando ele já ia sair da sala, ela o chamou.

— E quanto ao seu trabalho? Como arranja tempo para fazer o meu? Você com certeza tem muita coisa para fazer.

— Estou me virando.

— Posso ajudar?

Ele hesitou. Mas ela parecia tão esperançosa, tão ansiosa, que ele encolheu os ombros.

— Talvez.

Logo estabeleceram um esquema de trabalho e Lily mos­trou-se muito interessada e capaz. James desejou poder mos­trar a ela as aldeias e artesãos cujos trabalhos comerciali­zava. Mas sabia que não podia, pois nunca a levaria a lugar algum.

O casamento deles duraria meses, não anos. Era um casamento de conveniência, não de amor. Ele daria um nome à criança. Daria apoio moral e financeiro a Lily.

Não lhe daria o amanhã.

Era só uma questão de tempo, Lily sabia. Tinha semanas com James. Meses, talvez. E era tudo. Sabia disso.

Só gostaria que seu coração também entendesse.

Era fácil racionalizar, dizer a si mesma que o casamento deles não era de verdade, que acabaria em poucos meses, ou semanas. Que chegaria o dia em que James seria o pai do bebê, mas não seu marido. Era até fácil acreditar. Mas não era fácil aceitar com o coração.

Se ele não se importava com ela, por que ficara tão per­turbado ao encontrá-la na cozinha tomando o desjejum com Amos naquela manhã?

Ele estacara na porta, a saudação normalmente alegre entalada na garganta, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para Amos com uma carranca.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — questionara, raivoso. Lily, que ainda se divertia com mais uma história atrapalhada de um dos paroquianos de Amos, olhara-o interrogativa.

— Ele só está de passagem — explicou.

— Vim pedir para Lily datilografar algumas páginas para mim — detalhou Amos, sempre honesto e, ao que pa­recia, imune à tensão no ambiente.

— Ela não pode.

Amos olhara-o curioso.

— Mas... ela acabou de dizer que pode.

— Ela não pode mais.

— Mas...

James apontou para o manuscrito sobre a mesa à frente de Lily.

— Devolva a papelada — avisou.

— Não vai me ocupar muito — protestou ela.

Não estava ansiosa para datilografar, mas fazia um mês que não via o ex-noivo, desde a última vez que lhe datilografara algo. Começara até a pensar que passava bem sem ele, mas havia algo no tom de James que a deixou com vontade de desafiá-lo.

Ou de entendê-lo.

Ele estava com ciúme? Claro que não. Mas então...

— Devolva — repetiu James, cerrando os dentes.

Ela recolheu os papéis e devolveu-os a Amos.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou. — Acho que não terei tem­po desta vez.

Amos olhou para os dois, intrigado com aquela relação.

— Mas você só está descansando — comentou, confuso.

Não era a coisa certa para se dizer.

James já estava no meio da cozinha antes que Lily con­seguisse sair da cadeira. Ela conseguiu, precariamente, ficar entre ele e o ainda atónito Amos.

— James deve estar precisando de mim — comentou, es­perando que o ex-noivo fosse embora. — Sabe, como eu lhe disse, ando ajudando com os telefonemas e faxes.

— Sim, mas...

— E a sua visita foi ótima, mas precisamos pegar no batente.

— Mas acabei de chegar — protestou Amos.

— Só que estamos ocupados — finalizou Lily, categórica.

Lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante.

Se _valoriza sua vida, vá embora já. _

Finalmente, ele pareceu entender.

— Está bem, não vou mais atrapalhar.

— Não se esqueça dos manuscritos — avisou Lily.

— Não, não se esqueça — reforçou James.

Amos olhou para os dois e, então, sorriu esperançoso para Lily.

— Volto outra hora.

— Claro. — Ela abriu a porta e praticamente empurrou-o para fora.

James ameaçou:

— Se eu fosse você, manteria distância.

James saiu nervoso e foi até a beira da encosta apreciar a cidade. Não sabia o que o levara a quase agredir Amos. Claro que entre eles não havia mais nada além de amizade, após o rompimento do noivado. Provavelmente, a frustração o impelira a avançar sobre Amos Diggory.

Frustração sexual.

Precisava de uma mulher.

E _tinha _uma mulher.

Aliás, tinha uma _esposa._

Talvez esse fosse o problema.


	9. nove

_**CAPÍTULO NOVE**_

Aquela era a última pessoa que James esperava atender ao telefone.

— James? — ouviu, incrédulo. Risadinhas. — E _você?_

— _Alice?_

Outra risadinha.

— _Cest moi. _Como vai? Ando ensaiando falar com você há uma semana! Aí, tomei coragem e liguei para a sua mãe. — Pausa dramática. — Ela me disse que você estava em Hogsmead.

Seguiu-se uma pausa. Um segundo. Dois. Três. James qua­se podia sentir a vibração através da linha, mas sabia que Alice iria esperar para sempre antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Superado o susto, agora estava contente com o telefonema da ex-noiva. Não a vira mais após o rompimento e temera sofrer uma recaída sentimental ao primeiro contato, mas descobria, aliviado, que não estava mais ressentido. Era como nunca houvesse sido apaixonado por Alice.

Então, adiantou-se:

— Eu me casei.

— Foi o que ela me disse! Que maravilha! Oh, estou tão feliz por você!

Sem dúvida, devia estar. Conhecendo Alice, apostava como ela acreditava que era coisa do destino, que ele e Lily tinham se apaixonado, da mesma forma que ela e Frank.

— Frank não acreditou quando contei — continuou Alice, alegre. — Até que contei sobre o be... Oops! Quero dizer, bem... — Seguiu-se uma pausa de constrangimento. — Oh, James, sempre falo a coisa errada! Não quis insinuar...

— Eu sei. — James sabia que a ex-noiva não falara por mal. De qualquer forma, não queria que as pessoas falassem por aí que ele só se casara com Lily por causa do bebê... ainda que fosse verdade. — E agora Frank acredita?

— Sim. Quero dizer, é verdade? Você vai ser...

— É verdade.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Então, Alice comentou:

— Você trabalha rápido.

— Basta uma vez — declarou James, e então arrependeu-se. Não interessava a ninguém quantas vezes ele levara Lily para a cama! — Então, o que há?

— Bem, quero pedir um favor. É quase nada... e você estando em Hogsmead...

Era mesmo Alice, falando de modo que as pessoas preen­chessem as lacunas.

— Quase nada? — repetiu James, receoso. — Que favor? E o que tem a ver com Hogsmead?

— Frank está procurando uma pousada.

James sabia que o marido de Alice era fotógrafo profissional. Para que estaria procurando uma pousada?

— Frank quer comprar uma pousada?

— Claro que não — replicou Alice, condescendente. — Ele precisa fazer umas fotos para um catálogo de moda, para a próxima coleção primavera-verão, num cenário di­ferente, ao ar livre, em meio à natureza... Um cenário de interior, urbano, mas meio campestre, entende? Algo rústico, porém charmoso...

— E onde entra a minha pousada nessa história?

— Após muita discussão, concluímos que uma pousada de cidade pequena seria o cenário perfeito! — explicou Alice. — Foi quando me lembrei de que sua tia Hattie tinha uma hospedaria em Hogsmead.

— A pousada é minha agora — informou James.

— Certo. Lamento pela sua tia.

— Obrigado. Na verdade, a pousada é de Lily.

— De sua esposa?

James ainda não estava acostumado com o termo e hesitou por um segundo.

— E, ela mesma.

— Bem, você acha que Lily pode nos hospedar por uma semana? Podemos alugar a pousada toda e citar o local nos créditos do catálogo. Seria uma boa promoção. Colocaria Hogsmead no mapa.

— Não sei. Você me pegou de surpresa... — Quanto mais James pensava no assunto, mais gostava. — Seria bom para Lily — considerou. — Ela se distrairia um pouco. Ainda falta um mês para dar à luz...

A ex-noiva preocupou-se.

— James, ter a pousada cheia de hóspedes não é nada fácil. Talvez seja melhor procurarmos outro estabelecimento...

— Fica mais fácil se forem as mesmas pessoas por uma semana — concluiu James. — E ela não vai fechar o lugar.

— Tem certeza de que ela não vai se exceder com tanta movimentação? — questionou Alice. — Sabe como são essas sessões de fotos, com tantos técnicos e modelos andando para lá e para cá...

— Eu cuidarei para que ela não se exceda — garantiu James.

— Se você diz. Peça a ela que reserve dez cómodos, por favor — pediu Alice. — Deve dar para toda a equipe.

James já estava adorando a idéia.

— Como você disse, vai ser bom para o negócio. Vai co­locar Hogsmead no mapa.

— E vai ser bom quando quiser vender a pousada.

— O quê?

— Imagino que você e Lily vão vender a hospedaria, não? Ou pretendem ficar morando em Hogsmead?

James bateu a cabeça de leve contra o batente.

— Não. Claro que não.

Ele não ia ficar. Mas Lily, sim. Fechou os olhos. Era melhor abreviar a conversa:

— Quando planejam chegar aqui?

— No domingo.

James assustou-se.

— Você diz daqui a dois dias?

— Isso mesmo. Teríamos que ir a Newport mais uma vez, se não conseguíssemos a pousada. Mas assim é tão melhor! Muito mais divertido. Eu vou visitar você, vou co­nhecer a sua esposa, e...

— Epa, espere um pouco. O que quer dizer com "eu"? Você vai vir também?

— Claro! E os meninos também. — Ela falava dos so­brinhos gémeos do marido, Fred e George. — Achamos que seria bom tirarmos umas feriazinhas. Todos juntos.

— Alice, não sei...

— Oh, vai ser ótimo — garantiu ela. — Prometo. Estou tão ansiosa em conhecer a sua esposa.

— Tenho certeza de que ela também está ansiosa para conhecer você — retrucou ele.

— Até domingo, então, James.

— Até domingo, Alice.

Lily afastou as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar desde que James contara-lhe as novidades.

Boas novas, dissera. _Boas novas?_

Ela devia saber.

A ex-noiva dele, Alice Longbottom, pretendia passar uma curta temporada na pousada. Férias, dissera ela. E ele ainda não a esquecera.

Estava magoada. Ou melhor, devastada. Por outro lado, sentia-se também furiosa.

Como ele se atrevia a hospedar a mulher que amava, e perdera, debaixo do mesmo teto que ela! Esperava pular a cerca bem debaixo do nariz do marido dela e da própria esposa?

Provavelmente. Podia imaginar o quanto Alice pareceria tentadora, comparada à esposa grávida.

Lily limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto. Hor­rível James Potter!

Muito bem, ótimo. Se era assim que ele queria, então, assim seria. Ela o deixaria livre. Nada a faria sair do quarto. Seria como o médico dissera: repouso absoluto.

Uma semana! Alice e o marido fotógrafo passariam uma semana inteira ali, realizando um trabalho de moda. James até ousara dizer que achara que ela ficaria contente.

Pois ela comentara friamente:

— Que bom. — E fechara a porta na cara dele, trancando-a. Quando voltou lá, à noite, James teve que bater e não simplesmente entrar.

Lily nem queria deixá-lo entrar. Não queria que ele visse seus olhos avermelhados, o rosto cheio de lágrimas. Mas acabou abrindo a porta, sem acender a luz, e voltou logo para a cama.

— Se não os quer aqui, eu os dispenso — comentou James, vendo-a tão contrariada.

_E provavelmente iria com eles. _Não poderia permitir isso. Além do mais, não queria que ele pensasse que ela estava com ciúme, não queria que ele soubesse o quanto se importava.

— Está tudo bem — declarou, na cama, fitando a parede. James recostou-se a seu lado e abraçou-a gentilmente.

— Você está bem?

Lily engoliu em seco e assentiu, embora não confiasse mais nele.

Assentiu embora não estivesse bem. Embora nada esti­vesse bem.

Lily imaginara Alice Longbottom como uma moça alta e magra, com rosto de Audrey Hepburn e sorriso de Mona Lisa.

Teve dificuldade em adequar a imagem à realidade. A moça era baixa, mas tinha um rosto meigo, ainda que co­mum, um corpo bem feito, e era muito simpática e calorosa. Já chegou lançando os braços ao redor de James. Em seguida, abraçou-a da mesma forma calorosamente.

— Então, você é a sortuda — comentou, sem soltá-la. — Eu sou Alice. Estou tão contente em conhecê-la!

Alice.

Perceber que Alice não era nenhuma _femme fatale _não ajudou em nada, pois ela era obviamente maravilhosa, mes­mo assim.

Alice era engraçada, atenciosa e gentil. Com seu charme, cativava a todos, técnicos, cabeleireiros, estilistas e mo­delos. Era muito cuidadosa com os sobrinhos e estava visivelmente apaixonada pelo marido. E parecia gostar sinceramente de James.

Parecia até querer ficar amiga dela!

— Venha se sentar aqui — convidou Alice, quando Lily apareceu na varanda na tarde de domingo.

— Não posso — declarou Lily, e recuou. — Tenho um trabalho a fazer.

— Nada de trabalho — cortou ela, e deu palmadinhas na vaga a seu lado. — James me contou que o médico lhe recomendou repouso. Ele me pediu que a distraísse do trabalho. — Indicou o pátio ao lado, onde suas sobrinhas brincavam. — E para isso que estamos aqui. Para divertir você.

Tímida e constrangida, Lily hesitava.

— Mas é que...

— Sente-se — ordenou Alice. — James mandou — acres­centou, como se ela não pudesse desobedecer a ele.

— James não manda na minha vida — resmungou Lily. Mas largou a porta e foi sentar-se.

Alice deslocou-se um pouco para dar mais espaço a Lily.

— Claro que não — apaziguou. — Ele só está preocupado com você e com o bebê.

— Errado. Ele está preocupado só com o filho dele.

Alice espantou-se.

— James? Não, não é possível. É lógico que ele se preocupa com você também...

— Se assim fosse, ele não me atormentaria tanto.

Alice refletiu um pouco, tentando entender.

— Gostaria de conversar a respeito?

Lily olhou para o pátio, onde brincavam ruidosamente os dois gemeos. Frank e James faziam-lhes companhia.

— Não consigo imaginar James atormentando ninguém — declarou Alice. — Ele é tão doce...

Entre gritos e risos, Frank e James colocaram os meninos nos ombros, brincando de cavalinho. Um segurava-se nos cabelos de James , enquanto o outro optara pelas orelhas de Frank.

Não, James não parecia um tormento, pensou Lily, en­golindo em seco, tentando desfazer o nó entalado em sua garganta.

Ele parecia pai.

— Gosto da sua esposa — comentou Alice com James, à noite, após o jantar.

Estavam no balanço da varanda, à luz fraca. Frank estava trabalhando no catálogo. As modelos tinham ido se divertir no cassino. Os gémeos já estavam dormindo. Lily também se recolhera cedo.

Através da janela que dava na varanda, podia-se ver a porta do quarto. Fechada.

James olhou para as próprias mãos.

— Eu também gosto dela.

— Claro que gosta — afirmou Alice, risonha. — Você se casou com ela.

Ele nem esboçou um sorriso.

Alice começou a movimentar o balanço em que estavam.

— Foi por isso que eu quis vir.

Franzindo o cenho, James voltou-se para encará-la.

— Por isso o quê?

A ex-noiva olhou-o carinhosa.

— Quero que saiba que me doeu muito romper nosso noivado, apesar de já estar apaixonada por Frank, então. Sei o quanto você sofreu e rezei muito para que encontrasse logo um novo amor. Então, quando sua mãe me contou que você havia se casado, quase morri de alegria. — Apertou-lhe a mão. — Mas eu precisava ter certeza de que você estava feliz — observou. — Agora, vejo que está.

Ele a encarou mais uma vez.

— Como pode saber?

— Só precisei olhar para você.

Ele parecia feliz? James estava espantado.

— Você está nervoso — observou Alice. — Isso tudo é novo para você. — Deu-lhe um tapinha camarada no joelho. — No fim... tudo deu certo, não é? Eu me casei com Frank e você, com Lily.

— Não sei se a chamaria de "minha" Lily.

— Claro que ela é...

Não parecia haver dúvida para Alice. Mas, afinal, o mundo para ela era sempre ou preto, ou branco. Nele não existiam tons de cinza.

De repente, James percebeu que não devia estar ali con­versando com a ex-noiva. A única pessoa com quem gostaria de estar era Lily.

— Estou muito cansado — comentou, espreguiçando-se. — Acho que vou entrar.

Alice observou-o e sorriu.

— Faça isso.

Frank saiu à varanda. Devia ter concluído o trabalho por aquele dia.

— Daqui, a pouco, também vou me recolher — comentou Alice, o olhar brilhando, pois vira o marido.

Lily imaginou se James preferia estar na cama com Alice.

Ele voltara mais quieto e muito mais cedo do que ela esperara. Antes de ele chegar, deitada no escuro, reconhe­cera o quanto a ex-noiva de James era adorável e tentara, em vão, descobrir-lhe algum defeito que justificasse uma antipatia.

Então, James chegara e fora direto ao banheiro. Ouviu a água correndo, ouviu-o escovando os dentes. Então, ele vol­tou ao quarto e instalou-se na cama.

Lily não se mexeu. Ficou bem quietinha, mal respirava. Esperava que ele se virasse para o outro lado e dormisse.

Mas ele não fez isso. Ao contrário, virou-se para ela, abraçou-a e encaixou-se junto a suas costas, como nas noite anteriores.

Ele começou a lhe acariciar a barriga, sempre ali juntinho e ela sentiu o calor do corpo dele se transferindo ao seu. Permaneceu tensa por mais algum tempo, resistiu... mas acabou desistindo.

Gostava daquela situação. Queria _James._

Uma lágrima rolou até o travesseiro. Lily fechou os olhos e desejou que mais nenhuma brotasse.

Acordou com uma dor fraca e contínua nas costas.

Virou-se e tocou em James. Ele não acordou. A dor persistia, intensificando-se a cada instante. No útero, o bebê se mexeu, ou melhor, se contorceu. Mudou de posição novamente para, quem sabe, dar mais espaço ao bebê.

Não adiantou.

Movimentou-se mais uma vez.

James acordou. ;:

— O que foi? — a voz dele saiu suave, mas preocupada. Lily adorava ouvi-lo logo cedo. Adorava olhar para ele também. Por um instante, parecia-lhe desprevenido e vul­nerável, fazendo-a desejar que fosse assim todo o tempo. Mas logo ele se lembrava de quem era, e de quem _ela _era, e a parede entre eles voltava a se instalar. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Acho que estou entrando em trabalho de parto.

James quase desmaiou.

Da última vez, portara-se bem. Conduzira-a ao hospital, mostrara-se um bastião de força e confiança.

Mas ao ouvir de Lily que chegara realmente sua hora de ser pai, apavorara-se. Respirou fundo. Mais uma vez. E outra.

Lily olhava-o curiosa.

Sentindo-se idiota, James ergueu o tronco e se recostou sentado.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou. — E que... é que... — Olhou-a apreensivo. — Chegou a hora?

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu.

— Parece que sim.

Para Lily, devia ser um alívio, imaginou James. Em breve, recuperaria seu corpinho de garota. Ele, entretanto, ia ser pai! Não num futuro incerto. Mas dali a pouco. Imediatamente.

Em questão de horas!

— Certo. — Ele se levantou e vestiu a calça _jeans, _agitado, trôpego, quase caindo sobre a roupa. As mãos tremiam-lhe. — Não estou preparado — resmungava. — Não devíamos ter feito um curso de controle de respiração, ou algo assim?

— Eu fiz — comentou Lily. — Antes de você vir para Hogsmead.

James fechou o zíper.

— Otimo. Então um de nós sabe o que está fazendo. Você pode me conduzir.

Lily sorriu.

James ainda não percebera o quanto precisava daquele sor­riso. Não percebera o quanto a amava, até aquele momento.

_Amava?_

Sim, amava.

Não era o amor arrebatador que sentira por Alice e que esperara voltar a sentir por outra mulher algum dia. Não obstante, era mais profundo e mais forte do que tudo.

Era um amor nascido não de um momento, mas de cen­tenas, milhares, de pequenas lembranças. Lembrava-se de cada um deles: Lily adolescente, Lily já moça, dócil e solícita. Lily nadando. Lily limpando. Rindo. Tocando.

Lily amando.

Amando a ele.

Desejava lembrar-se sempre desses instantes. Queria re­viver as sensações. Vezes sem conta.

James dissipou as lembranças e concentrou-se em Lily, que o olhava serena e tranquila, apesar das contrações sentia. Quis contar a ela. Quis contar tudo a ela. Quis dize _eu te amo._

Ficou com medo.

Tinha medo de que ela não quisesse ouvi-lo. Não foi aquilo que prometera quando a pedira em casamento. Aquilo nunca fizera parte da barganha.

Então, ele manteve a boca fechada e estendeu a mã para ajudá-la.

— Vamos. Vamos dar à luz essa criança.


	10. dez

_**CAPÍTULO DEZ**_

Sempre se podia contar com James.

Lily sabia disso. E não se decepcionou.

Todas aquelas histórias sobre homens desmaiando quan­do suas esposas entravam em trabalho de parto pareciam absurdas quando se tinha James. Ele era calmo, organizado, responsável. Exatamente como ela imaginara que ele seria.

Após preparar a bolsa com itens básicos para a mater­nidade, ele chamou Dumbledore e Hagrid e encarregou-os de preparar e servir o café da manhã para a equipe de produção hospedada. A seguir, foi acordar Alice e Frank. A ex-noiva vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu querendo ajudar.

— Tome conta de tudo — pediu James, e saiu com Lily. Enquanto Lily era acomodada numa cadeira de rodas e levada ao andar da obstetrícia, James recebia uma ficha para preencher. Ele rabiscou os dados às pressas e tomou o elevador apressado, mas foi barrado à entrada da sala de parto.

— O senhor não fez aulas de pré-natal — declarou uma enfermeira carrancuda. — É um pré-requisito.

— As necessidades de minha esposa são meu pré-requi­sito — replicou James, áspero, e olhou para Lily dentro da sala. — Você quer que eu fique?

Lily sabia que ele não se referia à vida toda, mas apenas àquele momento. Assentiu.

— Quero.

Foi como fazer os votos novamente.

Após um instante de encantamento, James recuperou a lucidez e a iniciativa:

— Deixe-me passar — declarou à enfermeira.

Lily sabia que ele forçaria a passagem, se a mulher relutasse.

Ter um filho era algo normal, natural. James sabia disso.

Sabia que Lily estava vivendo um momento pelo qual milhões de mulheres já tinham passado antes dela. Sabia que ela era forte e saudável e que o suor em seu rosto e a tensão em cada músculo de seu corpo não eram motivo de preocupação.

De qualquer forma, estava preocupado. Não podia evitar. E não podia deixar de imaginar que aquilo tudo era culpa sua.

Enxugou a testa de Lily com uma toalha umedecida. Massageou-lhe as costas e os ombros. Começou a respirar fundo, devagar, compassadamente, do jeito que ela dissera ter aprendido em um curso para gestantes. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Queria dizer _desculpe-me. Desculpe-me._

Aqueles que diziam que a mulher era o sexo fraco nunca haviam presenciado um parto. James estava atónito ante tan­ta resistência. E força. Cogitou se seria tão tolerante quanto Lily ante os estímulos involuntários. Claro que ela não tinha escolha.

A graça com que ela se entregava ao processo causava-lhe um respeito que só aumentava o amor que sentia.

Ela era mais forte e mais corajosa do que ele. Conven­ceu-se de que a pouparia, se pudesse. Ao mesmo tempo, imaginou se seria correto.

Se a poupasse daquela experiência, não estaria parti­lhando com ela. Não estaria encantado com ela, não estaria descobrindo o quanto seu amor era profundo.

Não sentiria a satisfação de receber um olhar suplicante dela quando, o médico disse:

— Muito bem. Vamos dar à luz esse bebê.

Não sentiria o esforço em sua mão quando o médico a mandou empurrar.

Não a ouviria exclamar:

— Veja, James! Oh... ele não é lindo? — indagou, emocio­nada, ao ver o bebê.

James olhou para o filho recém-nascido e para a mulher que o gerara, o rosto coberto de lágrimas e suor. Ele mes­mo verteu uma lágrima ou duas e não se importou em mostrá-las.

— Sim, ele é lindo — murmurou, rouco.

_Não só o bebê. Você também._

Lily convenceu-se de que valera a pena. Era a mais pura verdade.

Não teria perdido aquela experiência por nada. A criança maravilhosa iria chamar-se Harry James Potter, ou Harry, para simplificar.

James revelou-se um pai zeloso desde o primeiro instante.

Fora um marido esplêndido também durante todo o parto. Estivera todo o tempo ao lado de Lily.

Mas, então, desaparecera.

Lily adormecera logo ao ser transferida para o quarto e não viu mais James ao acordar.

A alegria que sentira, a euforia após o parto, tudo se evaporou. Sentia-se só, abandonada, desolada.

James partira. Sem dizer nada. Parecia que esse era o seu destino.

Ele vinha, ajudava e partia.

Olhou novamente ao redor pelo quarto. Não havia sinal da presença de James. Nem uma indicação de que ele fizera parte de sua vida.

Exceto por Harry.

E era assim que seria, dali para a frente, sabia Lily. A adrenalina do parto já se dissipara e a realidade tomava conta.

E a realidade era: James casara-se com ela para dar seu nome ao bebê. Permanecera a seu lado durante a gravidez, dando-lhe apoio moral, mostrando-se forte e responsável. Ao lhe dar a pousada, garantiria sua segurança financeira.

Mas depois iria embora.

Sempre soubera que ele iria.

Haviam até concordado com aquilo. E, então, seriam só ela e Harry.

"Então, vá se acostumando", aconselhou-se, e afastou as lágrimas que brotaram. "Vá se acostumando." Respirou fundo e enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão. "Sinta-se grata pelo que tem."

Sentia-se grata. Jurava que sim.

Mas a realidade tinha que começar tão cedo?

Como pudera ser tão tola, naquelas últimas semanas, a ponto de permitir que James invadisse sua vida e sua cama? Seria mais difícil agora?, pensou. Sentir apenas o gosto do paraíso era pior do que nunca ter experimentado?

Dois dias depois, James e Lily chegaram em casa com Harry. A equipe de produção estava no pátio, bem no meio de um ensaio fotográfico, em meio a refletores, fios elétricos e câmeras. Modelos e técnicos aprontavam-se, sob o olhar fascinado dos gémeos.

— Vou pedir que façam as fotos noutro lugar — decidiu James, imaginando que o barulho fosse incomodar Lily e o bebê.

— Não, eles não estão atrapalhando — afirmou ela. Eram uma distração e, além disso, seu trabalho promoveria o nome da pousada.

James relutava.

— Mas...

— Deixe-os — decidiu Lily. — Não podemos impedi-los de trabalhar. — Num tom mais conciliatório, acrescentou: — Não seria bom para a pousada.

Esse era outro assunto sobre o qual vinha refletindo. Ainda que James garantisse seu sustento, não se sentiria satisfeita. Precisava de um trabalho ao qual se dedicar, de pôr suas idéias em prática, de criar.

Precisaria de uma ocupação, mais do que nunca, quando ele partisse.

James mostrava-se contrariado, mas então Alice e os gémeos chegaram correndo para ver Harry.

Encantada fez observações sobre os dedinhos e a boquinha do bebê. Depois, James conduziu Lily para a varanda e ela se sentou no balanço com o bebê.

As modelos e a maquiadora também foram conhecer o recém-nascido. Até Frank e os outros rapazes da equipe se sentiram na obrigação de dar boas-vindas ao novo ser. Lily ficou feliz por tê-los todos ali.

James mantinha os dentes cerrados, parecendo querer tirar todo mundo dali. Mas não levou adiante a vontade. Mesmo assim, propôs que ela fosse para o quarto descansar.

— Não — respondera ela.

Não queria descansar. Não queria ficar sozinha.

Sabia o que aconteceria se ficasse sozinha: pensaria em seu futuro sem James. Haveria bastante tempo para isso. Teria anos para contemplar sua vida de tristeza.

Frank chamou-lhe a atenção e posicionou a câmera para tirar uma foto.

— Oh, não — protestou Lily, e escondeu o rosto. — De mim, não! Agora não!

— Não se preocupe — avisou Frank, batendo várias chapas seguidas. — Não vou colocá-las em nenhuma revista de circulação nacional. É que estou percebendo que a mater­nidade deixa as mulheres bonitas. — Sem avisar, virou-se para o outro lado e tirou uma foto da esposa.

Lily levou um segundo para entender.

— Alice, você está grávida?

Ruborizada, Alice confirmou, e Frank olhou-a com tanta ternura que Lily teve vontade de chorar.

Por que James não podia se sentir daquele jeito com relação a ela? (_**N/A**_: Por que ele é melhor, amiga.)

Ele estava parado junto ao balanço, batendo o pé, impaciente.

Podia sentir que ele a olhava intensamente.

Não conseguiu encará-lo.

Em algum momento, ele a perdera.

Ou talvez nunca a houvesse tido, para começar, refletiu James, de pé na beira da encosta que dava vista para a cidade.

Lily só se casara com ele porque engravidara. Não por­que o amava. Ela aceitara se casar porque era a atitude correta. Não porque queria passar o resto da vida a seu lado.

Ela aceitara se casar porque ele exigira.

Então, por que ficou surpreso quando ela o deixou de lado? Por que se sentia magoado quando ela se retraía e franzia o cenho?

Sentira a repulsa quase que imediatamente, quando vol­tara ao quarto na maternidade, após ter-se ausentado para comprar-lhe flores.

Ela estava acordada. Até sorrira-lhe, mas, então, desviara o olhar. Mesmo ao receber o buque, mal olhara para ele.

Ela agia como se não se importasse se ele estava vivo ou morto.

A verdade era que ela não se importava. Para Lily, ele não importava. Não agora.

Não mais. Ele servira ao propósito. Dera apoio no final da gravidez e no parto. Continuaria a apoiar financeira­mente e daria o nome à criança.

Mas ela mesma não precisava mais dele.

Talvez nunca tivesse precisado.

Talvez, ele apenas tivesse desejado...

Afastou o pensamento. Mas não deixou de fazer outra ponderação: logo teria que ir embora para deixá-la livre. Sabia que não tinha escolha. Prometera-lhe isso.

E cumpriria.

Mas não imediatamente.

Não podia ir embora logo. Ela ainda estava se recupe­rando. Ela poderia usá-lo ainda por algum tempo. Uns pou­cos dias.

Semanas? Assim esperava.

A idéia deixou-o mais relaxado.

Lily podia sentir James afastando-se dela. A cada minuto. Hora após hora. Dia após dia.

Ele não queria mais dormir com ela. Parecia claro que, agora que tinha Harry e mudara-se para seu quarto, seu interlúdio com James estava encerrado.

Na primeira noite, ele aparecera e ficara junto à porta, observando-a colocar Harry para dormir. Mas, quando ela mesma se recolheu, ele não entrou no quarto. Ao invés disso, ficou onde estava. Olhou para o bebê, para o chão e, final­mente, para ela.

— Você está bem? — perguntou.

O que ela deveria dizer? Não?

Ele achava que ela imploraria que ele ficasse com ela? Dificilmente.

Ela assentiu.

— Estou ótima.

— Então, vou deixá-la descansar. — E enfiou as mãos nos bolso, voltou-se e foi embora.

Ela não dormiu durante a noite toda. Apenas cochilou. Ficou se revirando na cama. Ao mínimo ruído de Harry, já estava de pé, com ele no colo. Porque seu bebê precisava mamar, convenceu-se. Porque seu filho precisava dela.

— Oh, Harry — sussurrou. — O que vou fazer?

O bebê continuou mamando. Logo, bocejou e adormeceu. Lily também caiu no sono, ainda na cadeira de balanço, com Harry nos braços.

Acordou com uma batida na porta. Piscou e endireitou-se. Já estava claro, mas ainda era bem cedo. O bebê balbuciava, dormindo. .

— Quem é? — indagou Lily, não muito alto.

A porta se abriu e James apareceu com cara de que não pregara o olho.

— Imaginei que você poderia estar precisando de uma folga. Conseguiu dormir?

— Consegui — mentiu Lily.

Ela observou cautelosa quando ele aproximou-se. Desejou tomar-lhe a mão. Quis dizer-lhe "senti sua falta esta noite. Gostaria que estivesse aqui me abraçando." Mas baixou o olhar e continuou embalando Harry. James parou junto à cadeira.

— Não o ouvi chorando.

— Eu o pegava assim que ameaçava.

— Então, você não deve ter dormido muito.

Ela ergueu o olhar e viu que ele a desafiava. Encolheu os ombros.

— Estou em harmonia com ele, acho.

— Acho que sim. — James hesitou. — Deixe que eu o coloco no berço para você.

James tomou o bebê e aninhou-o desajeitadamente contra o peito. Harry se mexeu e ameaçou chorar. Lily pensou que ele o devolveria imediatamente, mas, em vez disso, ajeitou-o contra o ombro, murmurou uma palavra de conforto e es­fregou-lhe as costas.

Lily lembrava-se daquela mão em suas costas... Levan­tou-se rápido.

— Já que vai cuidar dele, vou tomar um banho.

A água relaxante não a ajudou a aliviar as lembranças. Ao sair do banho, viu que Harry não estava no berço. Correu para fora do quarto e colidiu com Alice.

— Opa! — exclamou a moça, sorrindo. — Onde é o fogo?

— Não consigo encontrar Harry. James ia colocá-lo no berço e...

— James está com ele.

— Mas ele estava dormindo.

— Ainda está. — Ela tomou a mão de Lily. — Venha comigo.

James estava na sala de estar, estendido de costas, dor­mindo, com o filho sobre o peito, de polegar na boca e bum­bum para cima.

Lily engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que dizer.

— Sempre soube que James daria um excelente pai — comentou Alice. — Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais quis mecasar com ele.

— Por que não se casou? — Lily mal sussurrava as palavras.

Alice sorriu.

— Porque o que nós tínhamos não daria para acender uma vela em relação a Frank. E também não era nada em relação ao que James sente por você.

Lily ia protestar, mas não foi capaz. Sorriu, pois Alice parecia estar aguardando por isso. Olhou para o marido e o filho e desejou que aquilo fosse verdade.

Por quanto tempo se enganaria?, imaginou James. Por quanto tempo fingiria que ela precisava dele?

Não por muito tempo.

Frank, Alice e o grupo todo tinham partido no final dá semana. Imediatamente, Lily retomara a administração da pousada com unhas e dentes.

Assim que os quartos foram desocupados, começou a re­servá-los para os hóspedes novamente.

Mesmo assim, James adiava a partida. Sabia, pela expres­são de Lily, que ela não estava contente com aquela si­tuação, mas, como ela não dizia nada, ia ficando.

Teria sido mais fácil fazer-se necessário se Harry não fosse um bebê tão tranquilo. Se ele chorasse a noite toda e ficasse inquieto durante o dia, deixando a mãe exausta, seria fácil oferecer-se para se revezar com ela.

Mas Harry era um bebê perfeito. Dormia bastante, ma­mava bem e, quando ameaçava chorar, Lily atendia-lhe a necessidade, de alimento ou atenção, e logo podia voltar a seus afazeres.

James era supérfluo e sabia disso.

Torceu para que ela dissesse _fique. _Teria atendido de imediato.

Mas ela não pedia. Mal olhava para ele, quanto mais conversar! Era óbvio que ela o queria fora de sua vida. Então, a secretária Elinor telefonou e disse sucinta:

— Lembra-se de mim? Lembra-se da Potter's? Lem­bra-se do sr. Raichakit? Ele quer você na Tailândia. Já.

James não tinha motivo para não ir.

— Vou embora — anunciou a Lily, que conversava com um grupo de professoras hospedadas na pousada. — Preciso ir para a Tailândia. Esta tarde.

— Tailândia? Esta tarde? Imaginem só — comentou uma professora. — Bem longe de Hogsmead! É isso que eles que­rem dizer com aldeia global.

— Foi o que eu disse a meus alunos. — O marido da professora ergueu os óculos e continuou: — No semestre passado...

James não estava ouvindo nada. Estava olhando para Lily.

E para Harry.

"Diga alguma coisa", torceu. "Dê-me um sinal. Uma pa­lavra. Um olhar. Detenha-me."

Ela não se mexeu. Nem mesmo balançou. Ficou ali, sem reação, como uma pedra.

Harry começou a ter cólica.

James não ficou sabendo.

Errol Flynn teve filhotes. Ele também não tomou conhecimento.

As estudantes não trabalharam no verão e Lily pre­cisou contratar outras ajudantes. E James também não ficou sabendo.

Ele telefonara da Tailândia. E de Nova York ao voltar. Nunca conversaram sobre eles mesmos.

— Como vai o Harry? — repetia ele, sempre a mesma pergunta.

— Bem — respondia Lily sempre, fosse ou não verdade.

— O que ele está fazendo?

— Dormindo... — dizia ela. — Mamando...

Mas ela jamais dizia _chorando._

Se dissesse, ele poderia achar que ela não estava cuidando bem do filho de ambos.

Ele parecia mesmo pensar assim.

— Posso ir, se precisar de mim — oferecera-se, a certa altura.

— Não, não precisa — dispensara Lily, segura. Sentir a falta dele era terrível, mas tê-lo ali por perto, vê-lo todos os dias, observá-lo com Harry e não ser capaz de tocá-lo seria muito pior.

Nunca perguntavam um sobre o outro. Só conversavam sobre Harry.

Porque só Harry importava.

Por mais que repetisse esse mantra, no fundo, Lily sabia que não era verdade.

James importava também.

James colidiu com Alice no Central Park. Literalmente.

Ia a pé do trabalho para casa, ansioso por telefonar e saber das duas únicas pessoas que davam sentido a sua vida. Faltavam três horas!

Alice estava patinando com os gémeos.

— Opaaaa!

— Alice! Você está bem?

Não a vira mais depois que a equipe deixara a pousada, havia um mês. Parecia uma década. Uma vida inteira.

— James! Que bom encontrá-lo aqui! — Ela se inclinou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. — Você está horrível.

— Obrigado — declarou James, sem se importar. — Des­culpe-me por não poder dizer o mesmo.

Alice estava maravilhosa. Havia em seu semblante aquele fulgor que acompanhava a consciência da maternidade. Vira o mesmo brilho em Lily.

— Não devia estar patinando! — alertou. — Pode se machucar.

— Estou bem protegida — respondeu Alice. — E pararei quando o médico disser para parar. A menos que tenha se formado em medicina desde a última vez em que nos vimos.

James franziu o cenho. Os gémeos notaram que Alice tinha ficado para trás, voltaram e ficaram patinando em círculos ao redor deles.

— Oi, James! Onde está o Harry? E a Lily?

— Isso mesmo — reforçou Alice, sorridente. — Onde estão Harry e Lily? Quando você voltou?

— Há duas semanas. — James evitou a outra pergunta. — E você, como está?

— Ótima. Mas estou sentindo algo estranho — comentou Alice. — Queria trocar idéias com Lily.

James olhou para o chão.

— Lily ficou em Hogsmead.

— Em Hogsmead? Por quê? Você ainda não vendeu a pousada?

— Não vamos vender a pousada.

— Então, Lily está treinando um novo gerente? .

— Não, Lily não está treinando ninguém. Ela vai ficar lá.

— O que quer dizer com "vai ficar lá?"

— Exatamente isso. Nós... não vamos ficar juntos.

— Por que não?

— Alice! Que inferno! Você não devia fazer esse tipo de pergunta!

Ela levou as mãos aos quadris.

— Gostaria de saber por que não! É uma pergunta sen­sata, uma vez que há um mês vocês praticamente eram inseparáveis.

— Ela estava grávida! Precisava de mim naquele momento!

— E agora não precisa mais?

— Não, caramba, não precisa.

— Uma mulher com um recém-nascido, três gatos, um cachorro, uma dupla de velhinhos e uma pousada de vinte cómodos não precisa de ajuda?

— Não da minha.

— Ela lhe disse isso?

— Disse.

— Eu não acredito. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Ou talvez acredite.

— O que quer dizer?

— Você já disse _alguma vez _a ela que a ama?

Ele não respondeu, mas a conclusão era evidente.

— James...

— Ela não ia querer ouvir. Ela nem mesmo queria se casar comigo! Nos casamos por causa de Harry, caramba! Eu a forcei a se casar comigo.

— Entendo — resmungou Alice. — Mas você nao a forçou a fazer amor quando a engravidou, não é?

— Claro que não!

— Bem então por que acha que ela aceitou?

— Nós tínhamos bebido — explicou James. — Estávamos passando por um momento ruim. Você... Ela e Amos... Nao foi porque ela me amava!

— James, como você é idiota! — concluiu a ex-noiva, desgostosa.


	11. onze

_**CAPÍTULO ONZE**_

James Potter conduzia seus negócios como se fosse um jogo de xadrez, convicto de estar fazendo a coisa certa, de estar deslocando a peça funda­mental. Profissionalmente, era ousado, arriscava o que era preciso para obter o que queria.

Então, por que simplesmente não ia a Hogsmead e se con­frontava com Lily, _perguntando-lhe _se ela o amava e _de­clarando _que a amava?

Adiava a decisão, detinha-se, continha-se. Alice quase o agredira no parque, de tão inconformada.

— Não posso acreditar — zangara-se a ex-noiva, ao en­xergar o triste quadro que era a relação dele com Lily. — Você está cego? Lily é louca por você!

— Não — negara ele.

_Seria?_

Ousaria ter mais esperanças? Fizera isso antes. Obser­vara-a a cada momento, procurando sinais, uma palavra, um gesto, um sorriso.

Não identificara nada.

Era disso que tinha medo? Mas o que poderia ser pior do que o nada, que era o que ele tinha?

Temia que ela despedaçasse seu coração.

Talvez, e isso não contara a Alice, porque já fora rejeitado antes.

Acreditara-se apaixonado ao ficar noivo de Alice, e que ela também estava apaixonada por ele. Mas o que tinham não sobreviveu à aproximação de Frank. Embora tivesse dei­xado-a partir com um sorriso e um aceno, na verdade, ficara magoado.

Sabia o quanto a rejeição doía. E a dor que conhecia não se equipararia àquela que Lily provocaria se dissesse que não o amava, que nunca poderia amá-lo.

Se não enfrentasse o problema, poderia fingir. Poderia se convencer de que ela se importava um pouquinho, que se importaria mais, algum dia, se ele lhe desse espaço, tem­po, incutindo-lhe a noção do amor aos poucos, deixando esse sentimento crescer dentro dela. Poderia levar anos.

James sempre considerara-se um homem paciente.

Não desistia. Telefonava. Todas as noites.

— Como está Harry? — indagava, quando queria questio­nar: "Você me ama?"

— Ele já consegue sorrir? — "Se eu dissesse que a amo, você se importaria?"

E todas as noites obtinha respostas. Mas queria mesmo era as respostas às perguntas que jamais ousara verbalizar.

Todas as noites, desligava o telefone sentindo-se mais solitário e mais desolado do que na noite anterior.

— Não sei por que Lily continua em Hogsmead — co­mentou sua mãe, dias antes, preocupada. — Não entendo por que a deixa lá.

— Lily tinha uma vida antes de se casar comigo — respondeu James. Não era uma resposta. Mas não tinha co­ragem de contar a verdade à mãe.

Até a secretária Elinor tomara a liberdade de criticá-lo!

— Sabe, se eu acreditasse que a clonagem de humanos é possível, juraria que tinham feito um clone de James Potter em Hogsmead e mandado o James incompetente para Nova York.

James olhou-a distante.

— O quê?

— Vamos dizer que você era mais eficiente quando tro­cava o papel de parede com uma das mãos e conduzia os negócios com o telefone na outra! Volte para Hogsmead, James. Volte para seu filho e sua esposa!

Iria, pensou James, deixando a correspondência do dia no balcão da cozinha ao chegar ao apartamento de cobertura na Quinta Avenida, se acreditasse por um minuto que Lily o queria tanto quanto ele a queria.

Suspirou e espalhou a correspondência desleixadamente, levando ao lixo o que era irrelevante, como propaganda e circulares. Sobraram as contas e... um envelope endereçado à mão.

Pegou-o e abriu-o. Havia uma fotografia e um bilhete. De Alice. Havia uma única frase escrita: "Frank acha que uma foto vale milhares de palavras".

Ele largou o bilhete sobre o balcão e observou a fotografia. Devia ser uma das que Frank tirara na tarde em que ele e Lily chegaram da maternidade com Harry. Ela estava sen­tada na varanda segurando o bebê, mas não olhava para ele. Ela olhava para o homem de calça jeans surradas de pé a seu lado.

Reconhecia-o. Era ele _mesmo._

Lembrava-se daquele momento. Olhando para o filho, de­sejava ter coragem para encarar a mãe do garoto e dizer-lhe o quanto a amava. Mas não ousou.

Agora, descobria que a mãe de Harry estava olhando para ele!

Não se lembrava de ter visto Lily olhando para ele da­quele jeito antes. Nunca captara a ternura da saudade em seu olhar, nunca ousara imaginar aquela expressão em seu rosto.

Seria verdade?

Ou Frank era um excelente fotógrafo?

Lily estava com queijo cremoso, maçãs, canela e uvas passas até os cotovelos. Só desejava que Harry não acor­dasse até ter acabado de misturar o recheio das panquecas do café da manhã do dia seguinte. Ele passara o dia todo agitado.

— São os dentinhos — apostou Dumbledore .

— Ele só tem seis semanas — ponderara Lily.

Mas Dumbledore fora inflexível. Ele e Hagrid eram loucos pelo "neto honorário" e, até onde entendiam, Harry estava muito à frente de qualquer outra criança de sua idade, mes­mo quando se tratava de tornar a vida da mãe miserável com seu choro.

Harry finalmente dormira um pouco após as nove horas. Lily ficara aliviada, pois assim James não o ouviria chorando quando telefonasse.

James ligava todas as noites, nem sempre às nove, mas dentro desse horário. Lily mantinha o telefone celular no bolso enquanto subia para recolher um acolchoado de plu­mas ao qual um dos hóspedes era alérgico, então voltava para transferir as gatinhas de Errol da copa para o porão, para não serem pisoteadas no dia seguinte.

Deixou o telefone sobre o bufe enquanto arrumava as mesas para os quinze hóspedes que tomariam o café da manhã no dia seguinte, mas pegou-o ao subir ao terceiro andar para entregar um buque de flores, que chegara bem tarde. Sem se desgrudar do aparelho, convocou Hagrid para ir buscar um casal no cassino flutuante, pois o carro deles quebrara no estacionamento.

Quando voltou ao queijo cremoso e maçãs, estava preo­cupada, pois Harry poderia ficar agitado e começar a chorar novamente. Uma rápida olhada em Harry no carrinho, que deixara na copa, revelou-lhe que ele estava, felizmente, adormecido.

Lily voltou para a copa e mergulhou na mistura de ma­çãs, canela, passas e queijo cremoso, rezando para que Harry não acordasse e para que James não ligasse enquanto ela-não tivesse acabado a tarefa.

Estava com creme até quase os cotovelos quando ouviu o primeiro suspiro frágil. Depois, um soluço. A seguir, o choro desesperado de um bebê prestes a morrer de fome.

— Ai, não! — Lily mexeu mais um pouco a mistura e tentou limpar o excesso das mãos, mas boa parte perma­neceu grudada na pele.

— Já estou indo, fofinho! — cantarolou, enquanto segu­rava a vasilha com os antebraços e carregava-a até a pia.

Harry berrava a plenos pulmões.

— Já estou indo. Aguente firme.

Ela se voltou para pousar a vasilha e colidiu com um tórax masculino.

— O que há com ele?

Lily não acreditou no que seus ouvidos captaram, nem no que seus olhos viram. _James? _Ali em Hogsmead?

Ele tirou a vasilha de suas mãos e pousou-a no balcão.

— O que há com ele? — perguntou novamente, esticando o pescoço para ver o carrinho na copa.

— E-ele está com fome — gaguejou Lily. — Preciso dar de mamar.

— Então, lave as mãos.

— Eu ia lavar! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele não respondeu. Foi à copa e pegou o bebê.

— Nossa, como ele cresceu! Está com o dobro do tamanho!

James estendeu a criança agitada de pé a sua frente, apreciando-a.

— Não exagere — retrucou Lily, esfregando furioJamesen­te as mãos. — O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, mais uma vez.

— Segurando meu filho. — James ergueu Harry nos braços e alojou-o junto ao ombro para esfregar-lhe as costas.

O bebê se acalmou um pouco.

Lily apalpou o bolso para verificar se o telefone celular ainda estava lá. Era como se o houvesse esquecido em algum lugar e materializado James, para compensar.

Embalando o filho, James aguardava que ela se sentasse na cadeira de balanço.

Lily sentou-se, mas ele ainda não lhe entregou Harry. Continuou esperando.

Embaraçada, ela abriu a blusa e estendeu as mãos para pegar o bebê, sem olhar para James.

Fez-se uma pausa. Lily ouvia a respiração suave de James enquanto ajeitava o bebê em seus braços.

O bebê começou a mamar, satisfeito. Lily segurava-o de forma protetora, embora estivesse, na verdade, tentando se proteger.

James ajoelhou-se perto da cadeira de balanço. Ela não o encarou. Não podia. Apenas indagou:

— O que foi?

— Eu te amo.

Ela ergueu o olhar. Uma mulher podia ficar desnorteada ouvindo algo inesperado como aquilo!(_**N/A:**_ Principalmente quando quem diz é JAMES POTTER!)

Talvez não tivesse ouvido. Talvez tivesse sonhado. Fran­ziu o cenho.

— Não faça isso — admoestou James, alisando-lhe a pele entre as sobrancelhas.

Se ela tivesse as mãos livres, teria se defendido. O que ele pretendia com aquela declaração? Esquivou-se.

— Não aperte o cenho e não brigue comigo — apaziguou ele, os olhos castanhos fixos nela. — Não me diga para ir embora.

Lily balançou a cabeça, confusa. Desesperada. Era como se seu sonho maior se tornasse um pesadelo.

— Do que está falando?

— De nós.

— Como assim?

— Quero que nosso casamento seja verdadeiro.

— Mas você não me ama — argumentou ela, com medo de ter esperanças.

— Amo, sim.

— Não ama!

— Agora eu amo... não sei há quanto tempo. — Ele ba­lançou a cabeça. — Acho que não percebi na hora. — Deu um sorriso triste. — Sabia que você estava me deixando louco, mas não percebi que era amor até que você entrou em trabalho de parto.

— Quando entrei em trabalho de parto? — espantou-se Lily. — O que aconteceu para tanto?

— Eu queria que você sorrisse.

Era tão simples, e tão ilógico, que Lily não tinha como duvidar. Riu, balançou a cabeça e piscou para afastar as lágrimas.

— Por que você não disse isso antes? — questionou, a voz alterada pela emoção.

Ele deu um sorriso sem jeito.

— Eu achava que você não me amava.

— Mas...

— Com certeza, você nunca disse que amava.

— E deveria? Quando você estava se remoendo por outra mulher?

James ficou sério.

— Alice me disse que eu era um idiota.

— Conversou com Alice sobre esse assunto?

— Eu não queria conversar com ela — admitiu James, triste. — Mas ela me obrigou.

— E você deu razão a ela? — "Tinha sido mesmo assim tão simples?"

— Tentei, mas tive medo. Então, ela me mandou uma fotografia.

Ele se levantou e tirou a carteira do bolso de trás da calça. Retirou uma fotografia e entregou-a.

Lily olhou para o instantâneo eternizado em papel bri­lhante. Nunca imaginara que seus sentimentos por James fossem tão aparentes. Não fazia idéia de que seu amor e sua ansiedade por ele estivessem ali, estampados em seu rosto, para todo mundo ver.

Baixou os olhos para os cabelos macios de Harry. Acari­ciou-lhe o rosto. James estendeu a mão e envolveu a dela.

— Você me ama. — Não era uma pergunta. As palavras tinham um tom de... esperança.

Lily conseguiu levantar o rosto e fitá-lo.

— Amo, há anos — confessou, serena. James pareceu ficar horrorizado.

— Há anos?!

— Desde a primeira vez em que o vi. Naquele verão, quando eu era a moça da limpeza. Você era o meu ideal de homem perfeito.

James ficou constrangido e olhou para a parede.

— Imagine — murmurou, a voz abafada.

— Eu pensava assim — afirmou Lily.

— Você ia se casar com Amos.

— Você estava noivo de Alice — rebateu ela. — Mas o compromisso com Amos foi um erro. Reconheço isso agora. Eu não era a pessoa certa para ele.

— Ele não era a pessoa certa para você — corrigiu James.

— Os dois — concordou Lily. Não ia discutir esse as­sunto. — Gostaria de ter percebido isso antes... — Ajeitou o canto do cobertor de Harry com os dedos.

James quis saber:

— Arrependeu-se de ir para a cama comigo?

Lily olhou-o terna.

— Não. Eu faria tudo outra vez. — Contemplou o filho. — Por Harry.

Passaram-se alguns segundos. Então, Lily retificou:

— Não, não apenas por Harry. Por você também.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, tomando cuidado para não fazer peso sobre o bebê, e beijou-a nos lábios. Então, afastou-se e tirou outra fotografia da carteira.

Outro instantâneo de Frank, no qual James olhava para a esposa e o filho. A expressão dele era idêntica à dela.

Lily observou a foto e então olhou para James.

Ele sorriu.

— Para você — informou. — Assim, você nunca vai se esquecer do quanto eu a amo também.

— Acha que Hattie se importaria se você vendesse a pousada? — perguntou Lily, bem mais tarde, ou melhor, quase na manhã seguinte, enquanto estavam abraçados na cama.

— Acho que era exatamente o que tia Hattie tinha em mente quando me deixou o negócio — declarou James. — Aliás, tenho certeza de que ela orquestrou todos os acontecimentos.

— E o cachorro e os gatos?

— Podemos vendê-los também.

— Não! — protestou Lily. — Não podemos, eles são da família.

— Está bem. Nós ficamos com eles — concedeu James. Bem amado e em paz com o mundo, tolerava quase tudo.

— E Dumbledore e Hagrid?

— Não vamos ficar com eles! (N/A: hahahahahahahaha Alguém quer um Hagrid e um Dumbledore?)

— Mas eles vão ficar solitários.

— Eles poderão ir nos visitar.

— Vão querer ver Harry crescer.

— Nós viremos visitá-los — prometeu James. Lily sorriu.

— Ótimo. Quero voltar sempre. Vou sentir saudade deles. Vou sentir saudade da pousada e de Hogsmead! — Fitou-o encantada. — Eu te amo, James.

Ele rolou com ela nos braços.

— Também te amo.

— Prove...

— _De novo?_

Ela passou o dedo na orelha dele, provocando-lhe arrepios.

— Bem, se estiver enjoado...

Ele fingiu indignação.

— Na verdade, sra. Potter, não consigo pensar noutra coisa...

* * *

**N/A:** Meninas! Desculpa!(não faço idéia de quantas vezes eu pedi desculpas pra você durante essa fic!) É que com a mudança de casa, pc quebrado, ffnet que não colaborava foi mais difícil do que eu imaginava terminar de postar! Bom respondendo asperguntas eu passei em Ciências Sociais na UFSCar! *.* É o maximo eu estou amandoooo tudoo!

Eu gostaria de agradecer cada review mas espero que vocês me entendam! Muito obrigada por acompanharem!!

Beijãoo e até as próximas ferias!


End file.
